Cross My Heart
by darlingsybil
Summary: Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Cross My Heart  
Pairing: Blair/Chuck  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"  
_

* * *

**Spotted: Apparently black is back, as are C & B who were spotted leaving JFK airport early this morning in matching black coats and sunglasses. How was the trip, C & B? Eventful? **

**We're sure it was, considering the gold bands around C and our former queen B's ring finger. Yes, you've heard correctly, Upper East Siders. It seems our former queen and the devil, himself, are now bound by eternal matrimony? But how long is eternal?**

**And can this really be – dare I say it – love? Or merely the biggest sham to rock the Upper East Side. Either way, I love a good scandal. And this is already beginning to be the scandal of the year.**

**xoxo.**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Serena van der Woodsen screamed.

No, she stopped breathing, fell off her chair, and _then_ screamed.

"Serena, what the- " Dan Humphrey practically sprinted into his bedroom, half expecting to see his girlfriend being attacked by a bald headed vigilante with a bad odour, but instead he found her on his bedroom floor, breathing heavily.

"Dan," she said slowly, still trying to regain her breath. "Look. At. The. Computer. Screen."

He did what she asked and saw that it was Gossip Girl, his _favourite_ blog of all time considering how many times he knew that he and his relationship with Serena was mentioned on it.

"Serena, you know better to read Gossip Girl. It's just some depressed and anti-social girl who has nothing better to do than write about the lives of- "

"Dan," she said firmly, her eyes still locked on the computer screen. "Just read it."

This time he did actually look it and saw that Gossip Girl's entry for today was about Blair and Chuck returning from their getaway. He remembered hearing about it from Serena, when she had started worrying about her best friend travelling to the other side of the country with _Chuck_. Dan couldn't even remember why they were going to Nevada, simply remembering that it had something to do with Bass Industries and Eleanor Waldorf's fashion live.

Before he read the page, though, he caught a quick glance at one of Blair's fingers and began to pray that the blog wasn't going to be about what he thought it would be.

He was wrong.

"Oh. shit." was all he could mutter.

Dan shook his head, blinking vigorously at the computer screen. It couldn't be true, could it? Blair. And Chuck? Blair and Chuck? Blair and Chuck…married?

He turned to Serena, who was dialling furiously on her phone, no doubt trying to ring the Waldorf residence.

"Dan, it can't be true…can it?" she mumbled in a tiny voice after receiving a busy dial tone for the millionth time. He walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her shaking figure and kissed the golden hair on her head.

"It's probably not. It could be a joke…after all, it is Blair and Chuck," he argued, even though, he didn't believe his own words.

"But, Dan, it's _Blair_ and _Chuck_. They're not even going out! This doesn't make sense. They were still at each other's throats before they left and now they're…ma-married?" she stumbled at her last words, still unable to wrap the thought around her head. Her best friend, Blair…was married? This couldn't be true. No, it wasn't true. Definitely not. It was _Blair_ that they were talking about. And besides, Blair would've told her or at least mentioned it to her that she had married _Chuck_.

Chuck. Enough said.

"Listen, Serena, we're not gonna know the truth until you talk to Blair herself," Dan said, trying to soothe Serena.

"You do know what this means, though?" Serena said silently, looking up at Dan, the worry evident in her eyes.

"Yep, the Upper East Side is now screwed."

* * *

Jenny Humphrey stared at her phone in disbelief. Alright, she had to be dreaming. Maybe even hallucinating. What she was seeing could **not **true.

Blair and Chuck?

No way in hell. They weren't even dating! Last she heard they still weren't talking after last year when their affair had blown up in their faces. Now that Hazel was the new queen bee, Blair Waldorf had slowly disappeared into the crowd of common students and was only known as the 'the former queen'. So, how on all that was genuine Prada, could they be…married?

This had to be some cruel joke. Some sad attempt of Blair's to try to regain her throne again.

"Jenny, earth to Jenny."

"What, huh?" Jenny looked up to find her boyfriend looking at her concern about what she was looking at. She quickly put her phone in her coat pocket and gave him a forced smile. "What'd you say, Nate?"

"Um, just what was on your phone? It looked pretty important," Nate Archibald said as he entwined his fingers with hers and gave her one of his puppydog smiles.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just Dan telling me to but milk. He's too busy with Serena to go across the street and buy it," she laughed, although her attempt quickly died. Nate sensed that something was wrong, but felt that he shouldn't say anything more. After all, he figured she'd tell him in her own time…at least that's how it was like with Blair. With Blair, she'd pout and look sullen and no matter how many times he'd ask her what was wrong, she'd say, "Nothing, Natie." Half the time, she'd tell him what was _actually_ wrong, the other times, he had to hear it from Serena.

But with Jenny, things had been different…for the most part. When they had gotten together, a few months after the whole Blair and Chuck affair, he had found that the blonde haired beauty was different to what he had expected.

Jenny had been bubbly and lively and more importantly, real. Not to say that Blair wasn't real, but with Blair, Nate couldn't help but feel that underneath all of her perfected exterior, there was a girl that Blair was afraid to show to him and the rest of the UES.

But with Jenny, he had also found that as every day went by, there were parts of Blair popping up in her personality. And truth be told, he didn't know how to deal with. One time, when Jenny had suddenly called him, "Natie", he had flinched unexpectedly and tensed under her grip. Jenny had noticed it as well and from that day on, she never mentioned Blair's beloved nickname for him. They had just imagined that it had never happened.

"Earth to Nate."

Nate shook out of his daze and found Jenny smiling at him, wondering what was going on through his head.

"Oh hey, we better finish eating lunch," he said, picking up his fork and digging it into his spaghetti. "Don't wanna miss our movie."

"Yeah, okay," Jenny said, a bit deflated. There was something bugging Nate. And the fact that he wasn't telling her annoyed her. Because the minute that she and Nate had gotten together, she had made a promise to herself that she would be a better girlfriend than Blair ever was. Right now, though, it looked like Jenny was losing.

Nate's phone began to vibrate on the restaurant table and he picked it up, eager to break the tension that was beginning to form between him and Jenny.

When he saw the text, his mouth dropped, as did the spaghetti on his fork right onto his pants. Jenny knew exactly what he was looking at and watched his face turn from surprise to confusion to pure anger.

"What the f-?!"

* * *

The door to the hotel suite swung open and in walked in a young man with a tired, but nonetheless devilish grin on his face. He took off his coat and hung it on the back of a chair, surveying his room.

"Home sweet home," he said to himself. He looked behind at the young woman who stood in his doorway, unsure whether to enter or not. She wore a coat to match his and had her shiny, chocolate hair in a bun to match Audrey Hepburn's classic style.

"You can come in, Blair. After all, this is now _your_ home as well," he said, with his eyes crinkling as he watched her roll her eyes in true Blair fashion and strode into the room, holding her head up high.

"My home…" she said, a hint of uncertainty lingering in her voice but that was quickly removed when she removed her coat and stared at Chuck with menace written in her eyes. "Yes, now that it is _my_ home, I'm afraid we're going to have to redecorate everything. Geez, Chuck, you'd think you'd have better taste."

"I'm afraid I've got none of that. Sadly, it shows with women as well," he replied. "Anyway, welcome home, _Mrs Bass._"

* * *

_AN: Okay, well, hi! This is set about a year after A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate, so they UES'rs are in their senior year, with the exception of Jenny. Blair didn't leave and isn't really on friendly terms with Nate and Chuck, more so Nate, though. More questions will be answered throughout the story, though, so um, yeah._

_Anyway, that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I've tried to stick to close to the characters as possible, and am really sorry if some seem sorta OOC. If there's any problems, just ask, and I'll try to explain it :)_

_Hopefully you like it so far!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Cross My Heart  
Pairing: Blair/Chuck  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"_

* * *

**Spotted: S getting out of a taxi at the Palace and practically running to the Bass suite. Slow down, S, those heels look uncomfortable. You wouldn't want to break your ankle before finding out more about B's delicious surprise...we know we wouldn't. We're all dying to know. And B, you're definitely killing us with all this secrecy. After all, no news in the UES, is definitely not good news.  
**

**xoxo.  
Gossip Girl.**

* * *

Blair knew exactly who was knocking furiously at the suite door and so it was no surprise that when she opened it a tall, blonde, attractive young woman, who was literally catching her breath, bombarded her.

"BLAIR!"

"Serena?"

"Whatthehellblairthefirstthingiseeongossipgirlisthatyouremarriedtofriggingchuck!!"

"…What?" Blair said, feigning a look of confusion on her face as she watched her best friend hunch over, taking deep breathes. Truth be told, Blair knew exactly what Serena had said – a talent she had now after many nights of practice when _former_ Serena would come to Blair, too drunk and slurring every word that came from her mouth.

"Geez, Serena, don't steal all the oxygen in the room. There are two other people here," Blair said, rolling her eyes, but still amused as Serena glared at her.

"Blair…is it true? Are you and Chuck…married?" Serena said straight out as she ignored Blair's stern face that was warning her 'Serena-if-you-say-a-thing-I-will-throw-a-bitch-fight-bigger-than-anything-this-town's-ever-seen-and-you'll-never-see-your-lonely-boy-or-his-cabbage-patch-again'.

Luckily for Blair, though, Chuck chose that exact moment to enter the room.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite sister. Time for a family _reunion_ already? I didn't realise you missed me that much," Chuck said leeringly, winking at a disgusted Serena.

"Chuck, make yourself useful and leave," Serena scowled, already regretting coming to the Palace. As soon as she had found out from Dorota – who didn't seem aware of Blair's marriage – that Blair was at the Palace, she had practically sprinted from the Humphrey loft and made her way to the Bass residence. "And it's step-sister. It'd be a disgrace to my name if I had to share genes with you."

"Oh, touchy...you shouldn't be mean to your older brother, though, S. I might have to give you a spanking."

"Chuck, just go. I need to talk to Blair and I certainly don't need or want you here."

"Fine, S, just don't keep my _wife_ all to yourself. I'll be in the bathroom, ladies, _waiting_. Don't take your time," he said, disappearing into the bathroom with a smirk on his face. As soon as he left, Serena turned to Blair and exclaimed in disbelief, "You're married! And to _that_?"

"I prefer you refer to him as a person, S. After all he is your best-friend-in-law."

"He's Chuck."

"And think about it. I'm your sister-in-law now!" Blair said satisfied, whilst Serena just merely shook her head.

"Blair…you don't understand what I'm trying to say. YOU. ARE. MARRIED…and to CHUCK!" Serena yelled out, but only in the most polite way possible.

"Serena, I think I know I'm married to Chuck. After all, I did have to say 'I do'," Blair said nonchalantly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How did this even happen? You two barely even talk! So, how are you now Mrs Bass?" Serena exclaimed.

"Well, what can I say. Chuck and I realised our undying love for each other, decided to get married and now here we are."

"Blair, you know I don't believe that."

"Well, you should."

However, Serena still wasn't convinced. After all…it was Blair. And getting married was one thing, but getting married to Chuck was another. And it was definitely something that Blair Waldorf would not do...at least the Blair that Serena knew.

After carefully considering whether or not to continue fighting with Blair, Serena gave up finally and fell onto the black suede lounge, massaging her temples. Blair was stubborn when she wanted to be and now was definitely one of those times. But there was still one question lingering in Serena's mind.

"Blair," she started, looking at her best friend who sat down next to her. Blair kept silent and kept her gaze on her manicured nails, imagining what they would look like in Ravishing Red.

"Blair," Serena said again, taking Blair's hands into hers and finally getting Blair's attention. With a deep sigh, Serena said sincerely, "Tell me the truth, Blair, and if you answer this one question, I promise I'll stop bugging you with questions about Chuck and your marriage."

"Serena, you and I know both know that you won't stop nagging me about Chuck and _my_ marriage."

"Well, then just answer this question, B. Do you _love_ Chuck?"

The minute that Serena had said the word 'love', Blair froze. Her hands tensed under Serena's grip and even though it had only been for a split second, Serena had felt it. And immediately, she had known that all of _this_ was merely a charade.

Blair pulled her hands away quickly and flashed her wedding ring at Serena with a perfect smile on her face.

"Serena, I-"

"Ladies, you're taking your time. It's getting lonely in here and these bubble aren't going to last forever," Chuck called out from the bathroom, choosing that moment to break the friction between Serena and Blair. He really was the king of perfect timing.

"Serena, thank you for taking your time to come see Chuck and I. We appreciate your congratulations, but you have to go now," Blair said quickly, standing up and making her way to the door. "It seems my husband and I are very busy."

Serena didn't even want to know what Blair was talking about, not to mention what Blair meant but that sentence. This was way _too_ much for her to handle. Following Blair's lead, Serena walked over to the door where Blair was waiting for her, the door wide open.

"Don't forget to visit, S," Blair said with that fake cheery tone that Serena knew all too well.

"Don't worry, B, I won't," Serena replied, walking out the hotel suite, her eyes locked on her new sister-in-law. She'd find out what was really going on. After all, Blair would tell her eventually…or at least she hoped. "Oh, and B?"

"Mhm."

"Just make sure you know what you're doing." And with those final words, Serena walked off, leaving Blair to let out a defeated sigh and shut the door forcefully.

"Is she gone?"

Blair turned her head and found Chuck leaning against the bathroom doorway his hands folded across his chest and, luckily for Blair, with all his clothes on.

"You've got eyes, don't you?" Blair snapped.

Chuck watched as she angrily opened her suitcase and rummaged through it, throwing pieces of clothing around the room. For a moment, he didn't recognise her. There was something about her that had changed. The problem was he couldn't figure out what it was…and it was killing him. It wasn't her hair – they were still in perfect luscious curls that framed her delicate porcelain face. It wasn't her make-up – she still wore her make-up at its simplest, only staining her plump lips and adding a bit of colour to her cheeks. It wasn't her clothes – the short white pleated dress that she wore hung to her body, embracing every curve and the delicious red tights she wore underneath were driving him crazy. He'd just never tell her, though, what he was thinking. After all, she may have been the former queen of the UES, but right now, she was the queen of PMS.

"Blair…" Chuck began, but the glaring looks from Blair were enough to keep any person quiet…except for him. "We've got to talk about this."

"Chuck, there's _nothing_ to talk about."

"Blair, there's _everything_ to talk about."

" We had an agreement! That's it! Now excuse me. I'm going to take a shower," she said firmly, walking past Chuck into the bathroom. "And no, Chuck, you are not invited."

* * *

**Upcoming: So, what's this 'agreement' that's making Blair so angry? Expect appearances by Daddy Bass and Mummy Waldorf next chapter and let's just say, plain and simple, they're not happy...**

* * *

_AN: OKAY FIRST OFF...THANK YOU! THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU to everyone who left reviews or alerted or favourited or simply just read 'Cross My Heart'. You all literally made my day and were the motivation for me to write._

_This chapter, though, did give me a bit of trouble and I apoligize for not making it longer, but it's really just sort of a 'filler' chapter. Don't worry, though, there is definitely more action to come! And sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
_

_So, there are still a lot of unanswered questions, but don't worry, they will be answered...eventually._

_Reviews are the sunshine of my life as is creative criticism :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Cross My Heart  
Pairing: Blair/Chuck  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"_

* * *

**Good evening UES, Gossip Girl here with your late news. Spotted earlier this evening leaving the Palace hotel in the exclusive Bass limo was none other than our new Mrs Bass. Where to, B? Our sources say that she was headed to the Waldorf penthouse.**

**If so, where was C? Too afraid to handle the mother-in-law? Or should we say monster-in-law? Is a classic Eleanor Waldorf meltdown on the menu? Take cover, UES'ers. There's going to be an explosion tonight.**

**xoxo.  
Gossip Girl**

* * *

"I'm back."  
Blair's words rang through the pristine Waldorf penthouse like an echo over a cliff as she walked out of the elevator. Just as she expected, Dorota came bustling towards her, her warm and smiling face being one of the only remaining commonality in Blair's turbulent life.

"Miss Blair, welcome back!" Dorota exclaimed, as Blair gave her a small, but genuine smile. It felt good to be back at the penthouse, her home for most of her life…until now. A frown dawned on her face as Blair suddenly realised that she'd no longer be living at the penthouse. She'd no longer come home to find Dorota ready to wait on her. She'd no longer come home to find her mother _actually_ at the penthouse, ready to tell her about her exquisite travels to Paris and Spain and everywhere exotic. The penthouse was no longer her home.

"Miss Blair, you alright?" Dorota asked concerned, watching as Blair stood lifeless in the middle of the foyer.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a bit jetlagged," Blair lied. "Where's my mother?"

"Mrs Waldorf is upstairs. She be down so – Miss Blair! Is that ring on your finger?!" Dorota shrieked loudly, pulling on Blair's finger and bringing it to her face. Blair smirked and merely said nothing as Dorota began muttering furiously in Polish, bringing up Blair's name a number of times as well as the words, "Mrs Waldorf kill me."

"Dorota, please. Like my mother would kill you. After all, think of how hard it is to find good service in New York," Blair replied, taking her finger out of Dorota's very very tight grip.

"Blair, darling, is that you?" called a voice from upstairs and at the sound of it, Dorota's face turned a pale white as she gave Blair a 'you're screwed' look and quickly scurried out of the room, perfectly happy to miss out on the Waldorf women reunion.

"Yes, mother. I'm downstairs," replied Blair. She took a deep breath and smiled at her mother who had started climbing down the stairs, a perfect Eleanor Waldorf smile on her face.

_Here goes nothing_, Blair thought to herself as she smiled back and crossed her fingers.

* * *

"Hello, is there anyone here?" Chuck called out as he entered the Van Der Woodsen-Bass suite. Blair had just left to visit her mother and tell her the 'good news' and now it was Chuck's turn with his father. They had both decided that it'd be better if they told their parents separately, especially Eleanor Waldorf seeing as she'd mostly likely kill him with verbal abuse or choke him to death with his scarf.

But Chuck had also not wanted Blair to be there when he told his father. Truth be told, Chuck didn't know what his father's reaction would be, but he had some inkling that it would be disastrous and that any Eleanor Waldorf reaction was nothing compared to what Bart Bass could dish out.

"Chuck, welcome back."

Chuck spun around and found his stepmother standing behind him, a radiant glow on her face and her hands placed on her swollen stomach.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite pregnant woman. You're looking luminous, Lily," Chuck replied.

"You're a charmer, Chuck."

"So, I've been told."

Chuck had surprisingly grown a liking for Lily. After his father and Lily had wed six months ago, Lily had treated Chuck like he was her own flesh and blood and had given the motherly attention that he hadn't had for a long time. Whilst Serena and Eric sometimes took their mother for granted, Chuck never disregarded Lily and instead always made sure that she was comfortable and content.

"How's the little Bass?" Chuck asked, nodding towards her baby bump. Lily smiled and replied, "Well, he or she is definitely a Bass. Every time I go clothes shopping, he or she won't stop kicking till I reach the high fashion section and I'm pretty sure I heard a cat call when one of the sales ladies was helping."

"She was a stunner?"

"Six feet, blonde hair and a double D."

"Yep, the baby definitely has the Bass genes." Chuck shuffled his feet nervously. "So, it's a boy?"

"Well, I'd like to assume so. I wouldn't particularly be fond if my daughter went after sales ladies," Lily answered, watching as a smile lit Chuck's face. She and Chuck both knew how much the baby meant to him. After all, this was his first biological sibling.

It had been a surprise two months after the wedding when the whole Van Der Woodsen – Bass clan had found out that Lily was pregnant, but nonetheless it had been welcomed information and had garnered excitement throughout the family. Serena had already started on picking baby clothes and baby names, Eric had 'willingly' gone to McDonald's every time his mother had a craving for a Big Mac and Chuck had congratulated his father for doing a good job – he had meant it genuinely, of course.

"You looking for your father?" Lily asked and Chuck nodded his head. "The last time I checked he was in his office."

"Oh, alright. Well, I have to talk to my father, so if you excuse me," Chuck said politely as Lily nodded her head and moved out of his way.

"Chuck, before you tell your father about your marriage, just make sure you choose your words wisely."

Chuck stopped. Wait…**what** had Lily just said? He turned to face his stepmother, who gave him a quick wink before walking off.

"You know you love me," she called out and Chuck felt a smirk tug at his lips. Trust Lily Van Der Woodsen to be up to date with technology and the latest trends. As he walked to his father's study, he had only one thought on his mind: Now that he knew that Lily was watching him, he'd have to be a good boy and stay out of Gossip Girl's radar.

…Like that was ever going to happen, though.

* * *

"Blair, darling, how was it? Tell me all about your trip," Eleanor Waldorf said, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Well, it was everything you said it would be, Mother. Las Vegas was very bright and exhilarating," Blair replied as her mother dragged her over to the lounge and sat her down next to her. Blair still kept her hands out of her mother's sight and merely nodded and smiled as her mother began recounting her tales of when she had visited the bright lights of Vegas in her youth.

"…and then I realised that my dress had been completely see through. My, you can imagine my humiliation. Blair…Blair? Are you even listening? You seem distracted. You know, Blair, darling, that it isn't polite to not listen when someone else is speaking. I hope Vegas hasn't taken away all your manners," Eleanor chastised as Blair merely replied, "Yes, mother."

"Blair, what's wrong?! You're beginning to look rather pale? Dorota, Dorota, get Blair some food. Just remember to make sure that it's low fat."

"Mother, I'm fine. It's probably just the temperature in here. It's practically freezing. You should turn up the heating or people will really think you are an ice queen."

"And people say I have snark. You really are my daughter," Eleanor said, a mix of pride and amusement glowing in her eyes.

"I'd like to think I am," Blair said, taking her hands out of her pockets and giving her mother a hug, to Eleanor's surprise.

"Oh, well, that was certainly unexpected, but it's nice to know I'll always have my little girl." Eleanor took Blair's hands into hers. "Besides, at least this year, I'll still have you all to myself before you leave for Yale and then – Blair, I never noticed this ring on your fin … BLAIR CORNELIA WALDORF?!"

"Surprise?"

* * *

"Charles, come in. I was wondering if you were back yet. I trust that everything went according to plan in Vegas."

Chuck entered into his father's office and slid his hand into his pocket. "Yes father. The bosses there were impressed with Victrola and said that they could help expand the Victrola chain in Vegas. After all, Victrola in Vegas – already sounds like a perfect combination."

"Good to hear that, Charles. It seems you do you have the Bass gene for industry. If you keep up your standards and continue showing your potential, then maybe, one day _soon_, Bass Industries will be all yours," Bart Bass said, the trademark Bass smirk appearing on his lips.

Chuck couldn't help but gleam at what his father had just said. Every since he had come to his father a year ago, telling him about his plans to start up Victrola, his father had began to show some pride and respect for his son…despite the fact that Chuck had nearly cost his father's relationship with Lily. But still, at least Lily and Bart were now together and with a baby on the way. Chuck finally felt that things in his life were actually going steady. That is, he knew, until he'd tell his father about Blair.

"Father, there's, um, something I have to say to you. Now, I don't know how to say this exactly or where to start. Believe me, this is the last thing that I'd ever expect to be saying to you – "

"Alright, who'd you get pregnant? Charles, I expected better from you – "

"No, wait…what? No, father, it's not like that, not at all. It's something bigger than that. It's -"

"Let me guess, you blew your trust fund. Charles, I put so much time and energy making sure that you are provided for and this is what you – "

"Father! No, just let me explain what I've been trying to say!" Chuck exclaimed, beginning to grow frustrated at his father's accusations. "I'm married," Chuck sighed and pulled his hand out of his pocket and flashed his finger. "I'm married to Blair."

Bart Bass fell silent. No words could escape from his mouth as he stared at Chuck's finger, the gold band glaring back at him.

"Is Blair pregnant?"

* * *

"BLAIR CORNELIA WALDORF?!"

"Now Bass," Blair interjected as all the colour drained from her mother's face as well as Blair's finger which was being tightly squeezed by Eleanor.

"What the hell happened in Vega – Bas – Bass … BASS? You're married to Charles?!" her mother yelled, finally letting go of Blair's hands and throwing her arms in the air whilst saying some very bad words in French.

Blair hated to say it, but she was mildly amused at her mother's antics. After all, her pristine mother had just said 'hell' in a truly colloquial way. Yep, definitely an Eleanor Walford meltdown for the ages.

"Blair! This is not funny! What on earth were you thinking? Getting married to Chuck?! CHUCK?! If this had been with Nate, I wouldn't be so surprised…but Chuck?! Chuck Bass, Blair?!" Eleanor snapped, shaking her head in disbelief. Her daughter could not be married. And to Chuck Bass? Out of all the eligible – and not so eligible – bachelors in the UES, she had to choose Chuck? "Oh my god, Blair…are you pregnant?!"

* * *

"What?! No father, Blair is not pregnant," Chuck said seriously, growing anxious as his father sat solemn in his seat, not moving an inch. This was not good. Definitely not good at all.

* * *

"No, mother, I'm not pregnant," Blair replied, rolling her eyes at her mother. Only Eleanor Waldorf would think of something like that.

"Oh Blair, what is going on? This isn't something that you would do," Eleanor said, rubbing her temples as she tried to make some sense of what was going on. "Honestly, Blair, this isn't something that I would expect from a girl like you."

This was the last straw for Blair. "Listen, mother. Just stop it, all right. Stop it! I'm married. And yes, to Chuck. So, maybe this is a new Blair, but nonetheless, it's a married Blair and you're going to have to deal with it. Now, excuse as I have to pack up some stuff and officially move into the Palace!" Blair shouted, stomping out of the living room and up the stairs, her heels loudly thumping on the tiles.

As soon as she reached her room, Blair Waldorf Bass slammed her door, sunk to the floor and began to cry.

* * *

"Drive me to the Waldorf residence," Chuck said to his driver as he slid into the backseat of his father's limo. His driver nodded his head and put up the screen as even he could tell that Chuck was in a fowl mood.

Bart Bass had said nothing more to his son. His final words were merely, "You should leave now, Charles," and Chuck hadn't hesitated to obey his father. Besides, Chuck liked to think it had gone surprisingly well.

But he knew that that was only the beginning of a Bart Bass reaction.

* * *

Blair stopped throwing clothes into her suitcase when she heard a knocking at her door. The tears had long dried and Blair said in a strong voice, "Come in."

Eleanor Waldorf entered the room slowly, to find her daughter sitting on her bed, two closed suitcases next to her and a third nearly half full. Blair looked at her with her full brown eyes and a women's pout on her face, but in Eleanor's eyes, Blair would always be her little girl. Whilst they both had their differences and they argued more times than Blair bought headbands, they still cared deeply for each other, even though they were both scared to admit it sometimes.

"Blair, darling, I just, I just…" Eleanor didn't know what to say. She didn't know what she _could_ say. Besides, what do you say to your eighteen year old daughter who had just gotten married?

"Mother, it's all right. I get what you're trying to say," Blair said, not looking at her mother. She continued packing her clothes into her suitcase, waiting for her mother to leave the room, but Eleanor stood firm in her spot.

"Blair, no, you-it's-I, Blair, will you stop packing for one second and look at me," Eleanor sighed, taking a seat next to her daughter. Blair did as her mother said and lifted her head up to face her mother. "Now, I don't know why you got married or _why_ you even got married in the first place. But you're my only daughter and the fact that you _are_ now married and about to leave our house, and well honestly, it is a bit daunting. I mean, I imagined this to happen in at least five more years but well, I just- I just want you to know, that this is your home still, despite the fact that you may be a _Bass_ now."

Now it was Blair's turn not knowing what to say. All her life, she had thought that her mother was the perfect woman, content with not showing any emotion and feelings, but now…well, Blair was absolutely shell-shocked. This surely couldn't be Eleanor Waldorf.

"Mom, I-" Blair started, but was suddenly interrupted by Dorota who poked her head into the room and said, "Miss Blair and Mrs Waldorf, Mr Chuck downstairs waiting."

"Tell him, we'll be down in a second, Dorota," Eleanor said sadly, regaining her composure as she stood up and straightened her dress. Dorota nodded her head and gave Blair a sincere look, acknowledging her as a friend, before leaving the room.

"Well, Blair, I guess that's your cue," Eleanor said, walking towards the door. "You can pick up the rest of your stuff when you have time." Just as she was about to leave the room, she turned around and gave Blair a small, true smile. "Remember, Blair, you're always a Waldorf."

* * *

"Hello, Mrs Waldorf. You're looking lovely this evening," Chuck complimented as Eleanor made her way down the stairs. Eleanor gave him a stern look before giving him a quick nod. Yep, Blair had definitely told her mother and from the looks that Eleanor was giving him, Chuck could tell that she hadn't been entirely too pleased.

Luckily before any of them had to entertain the other, Blair decided to make her entrance into the room, carrying a suitcase in each hand.

"I'm ready," she said, looking at Chuck and he nodded his head, taking the suitcases from her hands. Blair turned to face her mother and said softly, "I'll be back soon to get the rest of my stuff."

Eleanor nodded her head and as the two Waldorf women faced each other, they held out their hands and engulfed each other in a tight hug, a white flag between them. After a moment's silence, they let go of each other and said their goodbyes silently.

As Blair and Chuck walked towards the elevator, Eleanor sighed. This was it. Her daughter was finally gone. She watched as they stepped into the elevator and to her surprise she caught sight of something that she had never seen before. A glance. A quick glance between Chuck and Blair. She wasn't even sure if they had noticed it, but she definitely had. They had both seemed somewhat scared as they had left, but that simple look was filled with enough trust that had Eleanor Waldorf thinking that maybe, _just maybe_, this wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

"Chuck, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Blair asked silently, as they rode through the New York streets, the city ablaze with lights.

Chuck sat next to her, his eyes concentrating on the mesmerizing scenery and he replied sincerely, "More than we could ever bargain for."

"Do you think it's all worth it? That this 'agreement' between us is worth it?"

"We'll just have to see, Blair. You can back away now and we can call everything off."

"No. A Waldorf never backs down."

"A Waldorf-Bass, you mean."

"Hmm."

Silence appeared between them until a thought ran through Blair's mind.

"Chuck?"

"Mhm."

"You're sleeping on the couch. There is no way I'm sharing the bed with you."

* * *

_Upcoming: What does the students of Constance Billard and St Jude's have to say when Chuck and Blair make their first public appearance?_

* * *

**AN: Well, that chapter kinda killed me, but I enjoyed writing it.**

**So, for everyone wondering 'what the hell is this 'agreement'?', all I can say is that you will find out...eventually :) It will take a while before the whole truth comes out, but there will be heaps more happening that you'll all probably forget about the 'agreement' :P**

A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed again or favourited or alerted 'Cross My Heart'. You guys rock my socks!! :)  


**Remember, reviews make my world go round! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: This also applies for the previous two chapter, but sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl. If I did, the whole show would be Blair and Chuck in a limo ;) I'm pretty sure that I could live off of that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Title: Cross My Heart  
Pairing: Blair/Chuck  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"_**

* * *

_The day after Blair's affair had been revealed, the students of Constance Billard and St Jude's waited eagerly for her to arrive – or not arrive – at the school to see if rumours about her fleeing New York were true. Gossip Girl had revealed the previous night that she had seen the pristine B arriving at a helipad with her bags and suitcase in tow, but that had been the only news and now everyone from the UES were craving to find out more. After all, would B really leave town?_

_Chuck Bass, however, didn't care. She could be halfway to Australia right now and he still wouldn't give a damn. Blair had cost him his friendship with Nate and as he watched Nate avoid his glances from the other side of the courtyard, he knew that their relationship was practically non-existent now._

_But there was something else that Blair had taken from him, and even though he tried to deny it to himself, he knew he was just fighting a losing battle. _

_Blair Waldorf had stolen his heart. He liked to think that stealing her innocence made them even, but surprisingly he wished that she had given him back his heart instead of simply ripping it apart at the seams and turning it into confetti._

_Chuck thought back to that hazy night when he and Blair had given into desire. With everyday that went by, it seemed more like a dream than a memory. The feel of her breath on his skin, her lips on his neck, her hands skilfully caressing her body seemed like figments of his imagination, but as he placed his fingers on his lips, he knew he'd never forget._

_A smirk graced his face and for a moment he forgot about all the animosity he felt towards Blair and concentrated on how she had put a spell on him, a spell she had yet to remove. It still amazed him that it was _Blair_ who stirred up feelings inside of him that he never knew existed. Feelings that he never thought that he, out of all people, would ever experience. Feelings that made him feel like there was something fluttering inside his stomach…sort of like…butterflies._

_Suddenly, the students began to stir as a black limo pulled up to the front of the school. Everyone turned their heads towards the automobile and held their breath as they watched the door open slowly … and out poked slender legs covered in red tights._

_Chuck smirked._

_He watched the students gape at Blair as she made her way out of the limo and walked towards the entrance of the school. She seemed unfazed by the attention she was receiving and stared down any student who was willing to look her in the eye. Blair may have lost her crown, but she certainly hadn't lost her bite. She sauntered confidently through the students who were still frozen in shock and made her way to the courtyard steps where she stopped, her eyes locked on the figures at the top of the stairs._

_There, standing at the top, with callous looks on their faces**,** was Blair's former posse. And positioned right in front of them, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, was none other than Hazel Knight, the new queen bee of the Upper East Side._

_The two queens held their stances, neither one of them wanted to back down first, but as the smirk wiped off of Chuck's face, so did Blair's confidence and she broke away first, her gaze hitting him directly. _

_In that mere second that their eyes locked, Chuck saw that she, Blair Waldorf, was scared. Pure petrified horror shone through her eyes and suddenly he saw that she was no longer, Queen Blair, but simply Blair. _

_He hated himself. _

_Detested, loathed and despised himself. He hated that he was the reason for her downfall. If he had known that that one simple text to Gossip Girl would've destroyed her completely, he never would've pressed 'send'. He may be a cold, arrogant bastard, but Chuck Bass also had a heart – one that completely belonged to Blair Waldorf despite the scars and mutilations she had inflicted upon it. But, most of all, Chuck hated that all he could do was nothing. As Blair stood there, completely ravaged by hungry eyes, Chuck couldn't move a muscle. So, he leaned against the cold brick wall, motionless, as the rest of the students began to grow restless at the struggle between the two queens._

_Inconsiderate jocks began to wolf whistle at Blair, calling her names that a woman would never want to be called. One even threw a five-dollar note at her, erupting into laughter at his childish actions. The crowd began to join in too and their amusement grew even more when Hazel and her 'friends' started sniggering too. Jenny Humphrey stood to side of Hazel, and even Chuck had to admit that the sight of her was beginning to repulse him. Her appearance had changed dramatically since he had first taken notice of her last year. Now, she resembled an Upper East Sidette, instead of the Brooklyn Brown-Eyed doe that he remembered. And truth be told, the look of her now disgusted him. She looked better when she wasn't trying so hard, or basically when she wasn't trying to be Blair. _

_As the laughter rose, Chuck's tolerance was burning out and without realising, he had clenched his fists into balls, but before he could do anything, the crowd's laughter died and once again silence engulfed the students._

_Blair had taken a step onto the stairs._

_Hazel's face immediately dropped and her body stiffened as Blair climbed the stairs, ascending with every step. Blair soon reached the top and found herself face-to-face with her successor. _

_Even Chuck held his breath as they glared at each other, hatred and resentment flying through the air. It was a battle between the two queens and the look on Blair's face was one that not even Chuck had experienced. Blair the bitch was back. And everyone knew it when**,** this time, Hazel was the one to look away first. A sinister Blair Waldorf smile appeared on Blair's face and she made her way past her former posse and disappeared into the building without so much as a glance back._

_Chuck let out a heavy sigh and found a small grin erupting on his face as he rubbed his jaw. He took a look at the stunned and shocked crowd and soon everyone began to break out into discussion, some even taking their phones out and started texting violently._

_A beep came from Chuck's pocket and he took his phone out to find a message from his favourite Upper East Sider._

**It seems B's here to stay and she isn't about to back down without a fight. Who knows what will happen with this former queen. I'm definitely curious to find out. Will she regain her throne or will B become yesterday's news? Only time will tell.**

**xoxo.  
Gossip Girl**

* * *

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"You're shaking."

"You're annoying."

"I was merely stating the obvious."

"So was I."

"We'll be there soon, B."

"I know."

"Is it so impossible for you to even look at me?"

Blair sighed and turned to face Chuck who held a smirk on his face.

"There, that's better," he said as the limo turned the corner, pulling up to the school. "You ready, Blair?"

Blair nodded her head, but the way that she sullenly watched the students from the limo let Chuck know that she was far from 'ready'. He could see the students 'subtly' watching the limo, waiting, like vultures, for the couple's first move. It was times like these that Chuck hated being part of the Upper East Side.

Opening the door, Blair breathed in, prepared to face the gossip, but as she was about to step out of the limo, Chuck slipped his hand into hers and into her ear, he whispered, "We're in this together."

* * *

Serena and Dan watched as the Bass limo stopped in front of Constance Billard.

They stood behind the large crowd of students who had congregated in the courtyard to witness the arrival of the new Mr and Mrs Bass. It seemed that everyone had turned up at school early to including Hazel, Jenny and Nate who sat on the benches, just as curious as the rest. Jenny held protectively onto Nate's hand and glanced up at him, but the emotionless expression on his face only disappointed her. He had his eyes only focused on the scene about to unravel before all of them. After all, this was his ex-bestfriend and ex-girlfriend who were causing the commotion.

The second, though, that Chuck and Blair stepped out of the limo, hand in hand, the students of Constance Billard and St Jude's froze. The grounds grew completely silent that even the hustle and bustle of the surrounding buildings and traffic could be heard around the school.

For Blair, this was absolute hell. It was like last year all over again when she had returned to school after her affair had been exposed. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights as the students began to murmur and point at her but this time there was a difference. They weren't just pointing at her, they were also pointing at Chuck who stood tall beside her, his hand still entwined with hers.

Chuck.

Even though she hated to admit it, but with Chuck standing next to her, she was beginning to feel 'safe' again. Her lips curled into a grin and she looked up at Chuck who himself was amused.

"Ready to conquer?" he said silently only for her to hear.

"Ready," Blair said in a strong voice as they began to walk through the crowd who had divided to make a path for them. This time, however, Blair had meant it.

* * *

When Blair and Chuck walked past, Hazel hissed loudly, "Shotgun wedding" for the rest of the students to hear. But everyone knew that this was something bigger and more dangerous than that. Blair and Chuck barely paid any attention to anyone who stared at them, but when they found themselves passing Nate, they both stiffened and fastened their pace. The last thing they both wanted was to see Nate's pained appearance.

But as they had looked away, Nate had kept his eyes on the couple, a sinking feeling appearing in his stomach as if someone had punched him in the gut. In the back of his mind, it should have been _him _with Blair, not Chuck. He should have been the one who married Blair - not necessarily right now - but at least in the not so distant future. Nate's jaw tightened and he felt his blood boil. Chuck had stolen his future and his Blair.

Jenny pretended she hadn't had notice Nate's hand slip out of hers.

* * *

"Thus marks the beginning of an Upper East Side take over," Dan muttered as Blair and Chuck entered the school building. Serena, who had been quiet throughout Blair and Chuck's appearance, shook her head as the crowd began to break away.

"Honestly, Dan, I don't know whether that's a good or a bad thing."

* * *

**Spotted: Mr and Mrs Bass making their first public appearance this morning. Why the scared look, H? Afraid that your throne's going to disappear now that B & C have joined forces? Well, we'd be scared too. After all, this _is_ C & B we're talking about. And all's fair in love and war. Whether this is love is anyone's guess, but we know for sure, that this is war. So who'll surrender and who'll conquer the UES? Our bet's on B. Especially now that C's on her side, who knows what these two have up their sleeves. Time to lift up your game, H. **

**xoxo.  
Gossip Girl.**

* * *

A/N: So, this is Chapter 4. Alright, so first off, I'm gonna apologise for any mistakes I make in this chapter considering that is now 12.03 am. I just really wanted to get this chapter over and done with because it's been bugging me for a while. Um, but yeah, hopefully everything's alright in the chapter. If not, then just PM me or something and I'll try to clear things up.

Just for anyone who wasn't sure, the beginning was a flashback and there will be quite a few flashbacks in 'Cross My Heart', so just, yeah, be aware that italic paragraphs are flashbacks :)

Anyways, I'm off to bed! Tomorrow is my last day of term which means HOLIDAYS which means more time to write!! I want to get at least 3 or 4 chapters posted before the new episodes of Gossip Girl come out, but I'll guess I'll have to see.

Oh, and I'm happy to say that the 'agreement' will be revealed soon!

Btw, reviews are what keeps me up all night long writing the next chapter. Even if it's constructive criticism, it's still very welcome. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. I really do wish I did, though. Would anyone like to buy it for me? :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Cross My Heart  
Pairing: Blair/Chuck  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"_

* * *

Headmistress Queller tapped her nails along the edge of her desk as she intently watched the two students sitting in front of her.

They hardly looked like they were madly, head over heels, in love with each other and if it weren't for the fact that they had matching wedding bands then Queller would've never have had believed the gossip from the staff.

"Now, you two are aware of why I called you both to my office?" Queller said, as Blair and Chuck shook out of their blank states and turned to face her.

"Well, I'm assuming you will tell us. Think of how much class work Blair and I are missing out to be here in your humble company," Chuck said charmingly. Blair rolled her eyes when he gave Headmistress Queller a sly wink. However, it seemed Chuck's charisma had no effect on Queller as she retained the stern look on her face, but Blair could've sworn that Queller's cheeks had turned the slightest shade of red.

"It has come to my attention that over the weekend, you two have seemingly 'tied the knot'," Queller stated. Now it was Chuck and Blair's turn to blush.

"Well, Headmistress, do I detect that someone reads Gossip Girl? I always knew you were a woman ahead of your time," Chuck said, causing Blair to chuckle softly at the idea.

"Mr Bass, as much as I find your wit to be entertaining, I'd prefer it if you take what I'm saying seriously. Now marriage is an important ritual – one that should not be taken very lightly. Whilst it may seem that marriage is just another fad that the young celebrities are following now –"

"Oh, no, Headmistress Queller, I'm afraid you're wrong. Ever since Britney's 48hour wedding, no celebrity has dared try to repeat something like that. It's practically a career-killer – not saying that Britney had a career, I mean, come on, after Crossroads she practically destroyed her name," Blair interjected. Chuck nodded his head in agreement, biting his tongue from laughing at Blair's rant.

"Well, then why did you and Mr Bass get married?"

That certainly quietened Blair as she stiffened and faced Chuck with guilty eyes. She and Chuck had prepared for this question, but right now, Blair couldn't get any words past her tongue. She gulped and whilst still looking at Chuck, she answered Queller, "When two people have an attraction as strong as ours then why shouldn't they be bound by matrimony? After all, marriage is a commitment. Why not be committed to each other?"

Chuck returned Blair's stare and as his dark eyes met hers he suddenly felt something inside his stomach. A feeling that he knew all too well but wished would disappear faster than his father's hair.

And from the look in Blair's eyes, he knew she felt it too.

* * *

"Wonderful acting, Mrs Bass. Queller believed every word you said," Chuck congratulated Blair as they left Queller's office.

"The same goes for you, Mr Bass. You're a modern day Clark Gable," Blair complimented. She sighed happily knowing that at least this time, they were in the safe.

"Blair," Chuck said, stopping Blair before she walked off to her next class. She turned to face him, an eager look on her porcelain face. "Don't worry, you only have to be committed to me for six more months." And with a sad small smile, Chuck left Blair alone in the hallway to ponder his words.

Wearily, she whispered to herself, "Six months left…"

* * *

_"She's probably pregnant."_

_"I heard that he paid her to marry him."_

_"No, I heard that _she_ paid him to marry her."_

_"Their parents arranged it."_

Blair ignored the idle chatter surrounding her as she made her way to sit with Serena and Dan on the Constance Billard steps.

"Can't everyone mind their own business?" she said rather loudly, in attempt for the gossip to stop, but to her defeat, it only fuelled it more.

"Oh, don't worry, B. Once Gossip Girl hears about something juicier, then people will leave you guys alone," Serena said but they both knew that that was never going to happen. She nudged Dan, trying to get him to offer some comfort, but he just stared blankly at her, unsure of what he could possibly say.

"Yeah, Blair, after all you live in the Upper East Side. Someone's bound to wear a faux pas or sleep with someone else's boyfriend or-" Dan cut his words short when Serena and Blair both froze, giving him disbelieving looks. "Oh, right, you guys have already done that. I'm just gonna keep quiet now and pretend that I'm not uncomfortable."

"Good idea, Cabbage Patch. I can't imagine what else you could possible say to entertain us," Blair retorted, staring down a bunch of freshmen girls who walked past them, giggling and pointing at her.

"Alright, well," Serena spoke, trying to break the silence between the group. Ever since Blair's dethroning last year, lunchtime now consisted of Serena, Blair and Dan attempt to eat together in peace seeing as Blair now had only them for support. At first, it had been hard to adjust as Blair could never get used to Dan's Brooklyn demeanour and Dan could never understand Blair's lavish lifestyle and behaviour. The fact that Serena was often forced to mediate between the two often caused her intense frustration and a desire to hang a certain someone by her overpriced and ridiculously fashionable headband. However, she endured it as a necessary evil as she could never choose between her best friend and her boyfriend. Nonetheless, a year had past and surprisingly, no one had been killed…yet.

"So, this is my new posse. I would've preferred if Brooklyn weren't here, though. After all, think of what it does to my good name being seen with _him_," Chuck said, appearing before them with a less than amused look on his face.

"Well, it's too bad, Chuck because Dan's staying. And I think you've got it wrong. Think of what it does to _his_ good name being seen with you," Serena retorted, slipping her hand into Dan's and throwing Chuck a forced smile.

"Serena, you humour me," Chuck simply said, taking a seat next to Blair. "At least now I know I'll have first class entertainment."

"Wait, you're actually going to sit with us?" Dan asked

"No, Humphrey, I'm going to stand. Of course I'm going to sit. Don't tell me that they do things differently in little ole Brooklyn."

"Chuck, stop it."

Chuck nearly turned his head to face Serena and heed a warning from her, but to his surprise she looked just as stunned as him. They both turned to face Blair, who up to this point was silent, and watched as she finished eating the remaining piece of her sushi and then unexpectedly walk off, past the gates of Constance Billard.

"What the?" Chuck muttered, looking towards Serena for some explanation to Blair's mood swing but all she did was leap off her seat and chase after Blair. "Well, genius, what do you suggest I do now?"

"Dude, you better chase after your wife. Oh, and don't forget the missus is always right," Dan replied amusingly, watching as Chuck threw him a nasty look and followed suit.

* * *

"Blair, Blair! Will you wait up?!"

Blair walked faster but her Jimmy Choos were proving to be rather uncomfortable and right now, she wouldn't hesitate to stab the bystanders watching as she escaped from Serena. It was unfortunate for Blair that Serena had long legs as it wasn't long before she had caught up to Blair.

"Blair, alright. Enough's enough! Tell me now what the hell all this is!" Serena exclaimed, tugging on Blair's arm and stopping her from walking any further. "Okay, you come back two days ago, married to Chuck and you're moods change quicker than mom's husbands –let's just hope I didn't just jinx her one right now."

"Serena, you just, you wouldn't understand," Blair muttered, avoiding eye contact with her best friend. Truth be told, Blair had no idea how she could possible tell Serena the whole story. But what scared Blair more was that she didn't know whether or not Serena would still see her in the same light.

"Well, try me. I'm your best friend, B. I stood by you when everything went crazy last year and I'll stick by you know no matter what. Just tell me what's made you do this," Serena said.

But as just as Blair was about to open her mouth and spill her story, she saw Chuck stalking towards them with a mildly annoyed look gracing his masculine features. "Oh, great, just what I need," she mumbled, throwing her hands in frustration.

"Ladies, mind I interrupt?" Chuck said, throwing them both a grin. However his charm was lost on both of the girls as they merely glared at him. "So, I take it we're not talking about how disgusting Humphrey's sandwich looked?"

"Chuck, just shut up and go away. Blair and I are trying to talk," Serena said, keeping a firm grip on Blair."

Chuck's gaze met Blair's and evident enough in her eyes was the lost little girl who felt like she had no control over her life. He held out his hand and to both his and Serena's surprise, Blair took it, now holding onto her best friend and her husband, seeminglyclinging to them for dear life.

"Blair, you don't have to tell her anything."

"Blair, you don't have to listen to him. He doesn't know you like I do."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chuck whispered, pulling her close to him so that their faces were close enough for her to feel his urgent breath warm on her face.

"Chuck, leave her alone," Serena said viciously, giving Chuck an evil stare, though to him, she only looked like a pissed off Barbie with a bleach problem.

"Serena, this has nothing to do with you. Just mind your own business for once in your life."

"Chuck, Blair is my best friend. You may be married to her, but that doesn't change the fact that she _is_ Blair. So, stop trying to control her."

"I'm trying to control her? Oh, Serena, I'm sorry but you have become the epitome of a blonde. Open your eyes, Sunshine, and look in the mirror, then you'll really see who's trying to control her."

"Chuck, if it weren't for the fact that it's broad daylight and that half the student body is watching us from afar, I would, no doubt, sock you right now."

"That's never stopped you before. Go ahead, hit me. I can see the Gossip Girl post right now 'Serena van der Woodsen can't keep her hands off her best friend's husband'. After all, S, once a slut, always a slut?"

Chuck didn't even have time to flinch when Serena's fist caught his jaw.

"You crazy son of a bitch!" Chuck yelled as Serena smirked as the flashlights went off several metres away.

"Well, bad luck. Remember you're part of _my_ posse now."

Just as it seemed as all hell was about to break loose between the step-siblings, Blair let out a grunt and gave them both a slap on their arms which was sure to leave a nasty bruise.

"I can't take this anymore! Alright, you guys are fighting over who's looking out for me more when it seems both of you are more preoccupied with winning the 'I-love-Blair-more' contest! Just stop it!" Blair exclaimed, anger burning in her dark eyes. "You really want to know what happened in Vegas, S?! Here, let me tell you!"

* * *

** Upcoming: Ready for the truth to be revealed?**

* * *

AN: WELL that's Chapter 5 finally done. So, I've decided to rush things a bit and be prepared because all will be revealed in the next one or two chapters.

First off, I just want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys really are awesome! And to everyone who's stuck with me so far, thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me considering this is my first fan fic.

Second, thanks to NATALIA for always being my toughest critic but nonetheless still stays up with me most nights to help me edit the chapters :)

And finally, to cadkins08, yep, you're right! 'Cross My Heart' is based off The Rocket Summer's song of the same title. If anyone's interested, listen to the song and you might get some clue about the rest of my story :)

Night everyone!

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Gossip Girl


	6. Chapter 6

**_Title: Cross My Heart  
Pairing: Blair/Chuck  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"_**

* * *

_Out of all the seats in all the planes in all the world, Blair Waldorf found it unbelievable that Chuck Bass was seated next to hers. For the last two hours, they had sat in complete silence, afraid to break the unspoken barrier between them. It wasn't until after a flight attendant asked them whether or not they would like some wine, did Blair seize the opportunity to say something to her former lover._

_"Don't you own two private jets?" Blair asked, indecorously. Chuck looked at her, his eyebrows raised, and replied, "And miss out on the chance to be seated next to you?"_

_"I knew it. You are stalking me."_

_"Don't flatter yourself, B. Truth is, I rather find the service on my jets abysmal compared to the service here," Chuck explained, leering at a passing by female flight attendant._

_"You're heinous, Chuck Bass."_

_"And you wouldn't have me any other way, Blair Waldorf."_

_And Chuck knew he was right when he saw the smallest smile grace Blair's delicate features. As silence once again engulfed them, Chuck couldn't help but realise how much he had missed having Blair as a companion. Ever since her dethroning a year ago, they had merely said a couple of words to each other and only when necessary. Every time he was at the van Der Bass suite, he would sometimes hear her genuine laughter coming from Serena's room and it killed Chuck knowing that it wasn't him who was making her laugh._

_"So, why are you going to Vegas, Bass? I can't imagine that you've already been through every women in New York," Blair said silkily, tapping her nails against the seat rest._

_"Well, you never know, Waldorf. I am one for surprises," but before Blair could roll her eyes, Chuck added, "A representative of one of the Las Vegas hotels came to New York a few weeks ago. He decided to take a little detour from his itinerary and went to Victrola where, I can proudly say, he was impressed with it. He gave me a call after and wanted to know if I was interested in expanding Victrola in Vegas. And so here I am."_

_"Chuck Bass, the businessman. I knew that Victrola would be a big hit. I take it your father's proud?" Blair said, unable to hide her impressed smile from Chuck._

_"Definitely. He actually said he was right before I left," Chuck said with a grin ear-to-ear. He looked like a little child who had finally learnt how to tie his shoe and Blair had to resist the urge to pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair. If it had been a year ago, she would've done it straight away, but the sad truth was it wasn't a year ago. The past was the past and the present, in her opinion, sucked._

_"What about you, Waldorf? Why the holiday?"_

_"My mom's fashion line created a new costume line and she felt that the Vegas showgirls should be the first to try them out," Blair said, mildly amused as Chuck's interest peaked the minute she mention 'showgirls'._

_"Maybe I should help you when it comes to dress rehearsals. After all, I do have an eye for perfection."_

_"You mean an eye for perving."_

_"That too, Waldorf." And they both chuckled softly. As much as neither of them wanted to admit, but they were both enjoying themselves being back in the presence of their former friend._

_Once they had arrived in Vegas, Chuck even took the courtesy of helping Blair collect her bags from the luggage terminal. However, he honestly didn't understand why she needed a grand total of three – yes, three – suitcases when she was only in Vegas for two days. She could've practically started her own fashion line here with all the clothes she had brought._

_"I guess this is where we part ways, Bass," Blair said as they exited the terminal and found a chauffer standing amongst the crowd holding a sign with 'Waldorf' written in neat black ink._

_"I guess so. Take care of yourself, Waldorf. Remember Vegas is nothing like New York," Chuck said protectively, as Blair began to walk away, throwing him a casual smile._

_"I'll make sure of that," she called out and Chuck watched as she and the chauffer walked out of the airport and disappear into the busy Vegas crowd._

* * *

_Chuck Bass couldn't believe his luck when after he had finished meeting with the hotel CEO, he spotted Blair Waldorf at the hotel's bar sipping a martini. He stood in the hotel foyer, frozen by the beauty that was Blair Waldorf. She looked ravishing in a short black cocktail dress that displayed her long, toned legs to perfection. He found himself wishing that she were wearing her usual tights, not because he wasn't enjoying the view, just that the surrounding men were doing the same. Just as Chuck was about to make his way towards her, he found himself beat by a tall, blonde man with looks to match Brad Pitt. He watched as the Brad Pitt look-alike tapped Blair on the shoulder, catching Blair's attention. 'Brad' said something funny and Blair threw her head back in laughter, but Chuck knew it was a fake laugh because Blair Waldorf only did that when she was either uncomfortable, drunk or simply trying to suss out other people. And she couldn't be drunk, could she? Or maybe she was, Chuck realised as Blair tried to stand from her seat, but merely wobbled and had to latch onto Brad's suit._

_"Blair," Chuck called out, walking over to her whilst giving Brad his most intimidating Chuck Bass glare._

_"You really are stalking me," Blair hissed as Chuck tried to take her from Brad's hands, but Brad wouldn't budge._

_"Do you know him?" Brad asked Blair, returning Chuck's look. "Know her? She's my girlfriend. So, you better keep your hands off of her," Chuck warned, but Brad didn't seem to believe Chuck's words. "I'm Chuck Bass, so unless you want to be thrown from this hotel, I suggest that you leave my girlfriend and I alone."_

_"You think I'm scared of a little boy? I don't give a fuck what your name is. You're in Vegas, boy," Brad said, menacingly as he began to step back from Chuck and Blair, but he still had a grip on Blair's hands. "Now, you coming, sexy lady? Or are you going to spend the rest of the night with this loser?"_

_"He's not my boyfriend," Blair slurred, pointing at Chuck and slipping out of his grip. She began to follow Brad out of the bar and Chuck swore he heard her whisper, "No matter how hard he wishes," … or maybe that had been him, secretly thinking it._

* * *

_"Another scotch," Chuck lazily called out to the barman, but changed his mind. "Actually, make that a double."_

_"Expecting company, Bass?"_

_Chuck Bass lifted his head off of the bar and without even having to turn his head, he recognised that silky, haughty voice that permanently looped in his head. "I didn't expect things to already be over with the asshole, Waldorf."_

_"Well, let's just say that he wasn't my type."_

_"What'd he try to do?"_

_"Tried to take me up to his room."_

_Chuck found it how unbelievable the amount of times he clenched his fist when he was within a ten-metre radius of Blair._

_"Let's just say that stilettos are really God's invention for women."_

_Chuck and Blair shared a smile of truce and Chuck pushed his second glass of scotch towards Blair. "Cheers," he said, taking his own and hitting it lightly against hers. They both took a long swig and Blair felt the liquid burn through her throat and send shivers down her spine._

_"You really want to experience Vegas?" Chuck said, leaning in towards Blair, placing his hands on her tiny waist and bringing her body closer towards him. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or simply Chuck but Blair suddenly began to feel warm and her dress was beginning to irritate her skin. She slowly nodded her head, keeping her eyes on Chuck and he whispered into her ear, "Well, then let's go."_

* * *

_"Ooo Chuck, what's that?" Blair said, pointing at a game she had never seen before. She ran away from Chuck's grasp towards the game, stumbling into a couple of patrons who gave her a disapproving glance._

_"Chuck-a-luck," Chuck answered, smirking at Blair who was completely enthralled by the device. He took another swing from his scotch and pulled Blair back into her arms before she got both of them kicked out from the casino…after all, they had only both just turned eighteen._

_"See the, um-um, metal, wirey thing," he said as the scotch began to mess with his head. He pointed to the wire-framed hourglass that held three dices. Blair nodded her head and Chuck continued trying to explain how Chuck-a-luck was played, but his description mainly included the 'metal thing' and the 'moving dices' and it going 'round and round and round'._

_"Make a bet, Chuckie! Make a bet!" Blair shrieked as the dealer rotated the hourglass and she watched as the dice landed and the couple that had betted walked away disappointed._

_"How about, Bair Aldorf, I and you," Chuck pointed at himself, "make a bet?"_

_"Chucklessss, we already betted at poker and at crapsssss. Right now, you owe me two million dollars plus and – you can't forget - a purple jet plane and you promised me you'd kick Hazel's a-a-asss for me," Blair stammered, chuckling as the dealer rotated the wire-frame hourglass._

_"How about, Aldorf…we-no, wait, you and me. Let's get married if I win," Chuck said, gleefully as Blair threw her head back in laughter. Chuck joined her and soon the dealer began to chuckle softly as he watched the two obviously drunk couple laugh at each other._

_"You wantttt to marry meee?" Blair laughed, gripping onto the table for support._

_"Noooo, well, now I don't, Aldorfff. You can marry Blairrr, I don't want to marry," Chuck slurred. Never in his life, had he been as drunk as this. Most of the time, he was able to handle his drinks and make it look he still was in control, even under the influence of alcohol. But right now, it seemed like Chuck had never tasted alcohol until a few hours ago._

_"Waitt, no, Chuckless! Marry mee!" Blair said, tugging on Chuck's suit. "Iff theee two-wait, no, three dices all roll onto a threee then you have too marrrryy me!"_

_"Noooo, Aldorf. The dicess all have to roll a triple six! Then you'll and me'll get married!" Chuck said proudly, his scotch missing his mouth and landing onto his suit. Blair giddily nodded her head in agreement. They both watched in surprising silence as the dealer rolled the hourglass and the die began to swirl around the figure before they all fell to the bottom of the hourglass one by one._

* * *

_When Blair Waldorf woke up the next morning, the first thing she took notice of was not the masculine arm draped over her naked waist (that was the second thing she noticed), but in fact the throbbing headache that was pounding in her head. She groaned and sat up in the bed, lifting the arm off of her body. She needed to puke. Running from the bed, Blair luckily made it into the bathroom before last night's alcohol escaped from her mouth. As she sat next to the toilet, her head resting against the bowl, Blair tried to make sense of what had happened last night. All she could remember, though, was scotch. A lot of scotch, to be exact. And maybe something about a Chuck-a-luck?_

_Or just simply…Chuck._

_Chuck Bass._

_Yep, Blair Waldorf now had someone to blame for last night and would make sure that the next time she saw him, he'd feel her wrath. After all, hell hath no fury like a Waldorf scorned._

_Blair vomited again and wiped the excess from her mouth with the back of her hand. Something, caught her eye, though and she found herself staring at her left hand, examining each finger, one by one._

_Her thumb was too big._

_Her pointer finger was looking a bit sallow._

_The nail on her middle finger was chipped._

_The ring on her ring finger was very pretty._

_Her pinky finger was just right._

_Blair Waldorf suddenly froze._

_Since when did she have a ring on her ring finger on her left hand?_

_"Oh crap," Blair said solemnly as she felt her stomach churn but not by the alcohol. She took a towel from the bathroom rack, wrapped it around her body, washed her face to try to wake her up and breathed in heavily before she made her way outside._

_She had an inkling as to what had happened last night, but she prayed that it wasn't as she was beginning to remember._

_"Please, be an Elvis impersonator, please," she begged to the powers that be as she still had her eyes closed. As far as she was concerned, an Elvis impersonator would be the least of her problems. Just as long as she hadn't slept and gotten married to the devil incarnate, then maybe this might be easy to fix. As she opened one eye, she knew that her life had officially become hell as the man in her bed said with his trademark smirk on his face, "Good morning, Mrs Bass."_

* * *

_"Yep, they confirmed it. We came in at 2 am last night, got married by a drag queen and from what I can gather, we came back up here and consummated our marriage," Chuck said as he hung up the phone. He sat on the bed, staring at the band around his finger as Blair paced the room, unsure of what to do._

_"This cannot be happening to me. This CANNOT be happening to me!" Blair yelled out to no one, but Chuck knew that she was blaming him for this entire mess. "I cannot be married. I am only eighteen! Only knocked up teenagers get married at eighteen!"_

_"Is there something you're not telling me, Blair?" Chuck said, raising an eyebrow at Blair's stomach. She growled at him and hit him with her hand._

_"I am NOT pregnant, Chuck Bass. That rumour died a year ago," she barked. She sank next to him on the bed and brought her head to her knees and wrapped her arms behind her neck. "I am not pregnant. I am not married. I command myself to wake up from this horrible dream."_

_She looked to her side and still found Chuck Bass sitting next to her, looking at her like she was alien. "You actually say that to yourself?" he said, humorously._

_"I don't understand why you aren't as traumatized as me," she muttered at him as she lay back on the bed, gazing at the tacky Las Vegas ceiling._

_"Because, __honey, there's such a thing as an annulment. We can get one when we get back to New York. No one will have to know and then you can get back to your Blair Waldorf life," Chuck said as he lay down next to her, holding his hand up in the air just as Blair was doing. They both looked up at the identical rings and whilst there were a million things that they wanted to say to each other, they could only lay in solitude._

_"I would've at least liked to remember my wedding…or even my wedding night," Blair muttered, getting off of the bed and making her way to the door. As she was about to leave, Chuck yelled out to her, "Oh, Blair, trust me, you'll remember, somehow. I'm unforgettable."_

* * *

_"I am not talking to you."_

_"Why not? I thought married couples talked to each other."_

_"Genuine married couples do. Not couples who got married because they couldn't handle the amount of liquor they drank. They only word that couples like us can say is 'annulment'," Blair scoffed as their returning plane to New York took off from Las Vegas airport. She sank in her seat, trying to pretend that she was Blair Waldorf, not Blair Waldorf-Bass, but the marriage licence in her purse proved otherwise. Surprisingly, true to Chuck's word, Blair was beginning to sift through the hazy details of last night and at least could now remember the drag queen that performed the ceremony._

_"Blair…" Chuck began softly, but Blair lifted her hand to silence him._

_"Did I say you could talk, Bass?" she snarled._

_"You never said I couldn't, __Bass," he replied, watching her shiver at his words. "Blair, I've, um, been thinking."_

_"Oh really, I didn't think you knew how to do. That brain of yours would've been helpful – I don't know, maybe yesterday?"_

_"Hey, it takes two to tango."_

_"And only one to commit spousal homicide."_

_"Blair, listen. Maybe, well, maybe we don't have to get an annulment."_

_"And get a divorce? Are you insane? This will pop up on my permanent record and I'll be known as the 'former-queen-bee-who-got-married-at-eighteen'!"_

_"I highly doubt that they'll have that you were a former queen bee in your permanent record."_

_"You've got two seconds, Chuck, before I choke you with your scarf." Blair poked him in the chest and tugged on his scarf._

_"How about we…we stay married?"_

_Blair was speechless. Completely, utterly speechless. She tried to fathom what Chuck was trying to say, but her mind was at a blank. He wanted them to stay married? Chuck Bass, the playboy of the UES, wanted to stay married to her?_

_"Huh?" was all she could muster._

_Chuck laughed softly at her vagueness. "Blair Waldorf, I'm proposing a, let's say, business arrangement. A sort of 'agreement'. We stay married for a couple of months, say about six, I help you get your crown back from the filthy manicured hands of Hazel Knight, and then once that's done, we can get an annulment, you'll go to Yale and people there will be none the wiser."_

_Still, Blair could not understand what Chuck was trying to say. He had explained it clearly and in effectively, there was some sense to it, but even though, it was just –just not possible!_

_"Why?" she finally said, facing Chuck with a confused face. "Why, in the world, would you want to help me?"_

_"Well, consider this my apology for ruining your life. What I did was…well, let's just say, with me on your side, Hazel's got more to worry about. But then again, this is only if you want to stay married. Listen Blair, you have the rest of the plane ride to consider this. This is your final year at Constance and you were the Queen Bee ever since you stepped on those steps. It'd be a shame not to see you on top of those steps when we graduate. And honestly, you're Blair Waldorf, that crown is yours."_

* * *

_When their plane finally landed in New York, Blair still hadn't said a word. She had spent the remaining plane ride staring out at the fluffy clouds, twirling her band around her finger._

_"We're home, Blair," Chuck said, unbuckling his seat belt. Blair turned to face him, a blank look on her face and with a solemn tone in her voice, she answered, "You mean…Mrs Bass."_

* * *

**Upcoming: Serena's reaction and living together, Bass style. What could possibly go wrong with Chuck and Blair living together?**

* * *

AN: WELL, that's finally done! Now, the action begins! Alright, who guessed what the agreement was? Hands up! :)

Wow, I feel so much better having that chapter off of my chest. Hopefully, it was up to everyone's expectations.

Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! You're all amazing! And to everyone who's enjoying so far, hopefully you're still it enjoying it!

A BIG THANKS AGAIN to NATALIA!!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Gossip Girl. :(

NIGHT EVERYONE!


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: Cross My Heart  
Pairing: Blair/Chuck  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"_

* * *

"Serena, say something…please," Blair urged as her best friend stood motionless, overcome by the shocking truth. "Serena!"

"I just-I don't understand. Blair…what the hell?" Serena finally said, shaking her head in utter confusion and disbelief. "So, you and _him_ got drunk…and just decided 'what the hell, let's get married!'?"

Chuck scoffed at her words and said venomously, "Weren't you listening, Princess? Or did the blonde peroxide finally get to your brain?"

"You know what, Chuck, how do I even know that this wasn't some idiotic plan of yours?" Serena accused as Chuck and Blair looked at her with puzzled faces.

"Oh, getting married to Blair was my ultimate goal in life," Chuck replied sarcastically but felt the need to pull at his collar and look away from Blair. He had already regretted saying those words and pretended that he hadn't seen the wounded look that had flashed across Blair's face.

"Well, it is you, Chuck," Serena said in her 'matter-of-fact' tone, raising her eyebrows at Chuck with the Bass grin creeping onto her face, ironically.

"Wait, what are you trying to say, S?" Blair questioned, facing Chuck with the same puzzling look seemed locked on her face.

Before Serena could open her mouth, the end of lunch bell rang leaving many unanswered questions floating through the air between the trio. The three of them stood silent for a second, unsure of whether to continue their 'discussion'. It was Blair who broke the tension as she merely shrugged her shoulders and walked back towards the school.

The two step-siblings watched her walk off before turning to face each other with animosity.

"I know you have feelings for her, Chuck," Serena said as Chuck rolled his eyes at her.

"Those butterflies have long since been murdered."

"Who said anything about 'butterflies'? I'm thinking that maybe Chuck Bass may actually be in L-O-V-E with Blair Waldorf," Serena whistled, enjoying watching Chuck squirm and flinch at the words.

"Serena, I'm not five. I'm actually able to spell. Now listen, L-O-S-E-R, I don't have anything to prove to you so just stick to your downtown boy toy and leave me alone," Chuck snarled, as both he and Serena walked back to the schools. Just as they were about to enter the Constance Billard gates, Serena grabbed Chuck's arm, stopping him from entering.

"So, if you aren't in love with Blair, tell me what do you honestly have to gain from all this?" Serena asked him. It had been lingering through her mind ever since Blair had retold the accounts of Vegas.

Looking straight at Serena with his lips curled, Chuck replied, "Maybe you'll find out at dinner tonight."

* * *

Ever since the van der Woodsen and Bass families had merged, it had become tradition that the members of the new family always have Monday night dinner together. As Lily and Bart had told their children, this was a way for the two families to merge and bond tighter or in simpler terms 'stop the hatin' and bring on the lovin' between Chuck and the van der Woodsen teenagers.

"Blair, I hope you don't mind, but I took the courtesy of inviting your mother to dinner tonight," Lily said as Chuck and Blair settled at the dining table of the van der Bass suite. "She sounded very excited and said she was even going to bring a surprise visitor."

"Probably her latest conquest," Blair replied dryly as Serena and Eric both appeared completing the immediate van der Bass family. "Serena, little Eric," Blair said chipper as they took seats opposite her and Chuck. Lily and Bart sat at opposite heads of the table and next to Blair and Eric were two empty seats for Eleanor and her surprise guest.

For the first few minutes, the family made small talk amongst themselves and it wasn't until everyone was settled did Bart Bass clink his butter knife against his wine glass to announce a toast.

"I was going to wait until your mother came, Blair, but I decided that there's nothing wrong with two toasts. I must admit, when I heard that you had married my son I was absolutely shell-shocked. After all, this is Charles, we're talking about." Chuck smirked at that little note and without realising it, he placed his arm on the back of Blair's chair as if a sign of possession.

"But I must admit, I do see the benefits of this marriage. Let's just say that if Blair Waldorf can't transform my son into the man I know he can be, then there's no hope at all. So, here's to the happy couple and Blair – welcome to the family." Bart raised his glass into the air and the rest of the family followed. "To Blair and Charles."

"To Blair and Chuc-harles," the rest of the family echoed, each of them slightly amused by Chuck's name.

"To me and you," Blair said giddily, facing Chuck with a warm smile lighting up her face. She had to admit, that even though she had been to many van der Bass dinners, this was the first time that she felt like she truly belonged. Even Chuck looked like he was enjoying himself as he returned her smile and lifted his arm off his chair and wrapped it around her shoulders. Blair felt her body shiver and goose bumps pierce her skin as he placed a delicate kiss on her head, and whispered softly into her, "To me and you."  
Strangely enough, she didn't find it at all uncomfortable.

Their family moment was interrupted, though, when one of their maids entered into the room and announced, "The Waldorfs have just arrived, Mr Bass."

"Let them in, Martha," Bart said. Martha nodded her head and walked back out of the room as something struck Blair's mind.

"Waldorfs?" she mumbled to herself. As far as she knew, all her relatives lived out of state and she was pretty sure she had only one set of parents. Then it hit Blair.

"DADDY!" she shrieked and as her instincts proved correct, Harold Waldorf – with Eleanor behind him – entered the room with a jubilant grin and his arms wide open, waiting to wrap them around his Blair-bear.

As Blair slipped out of Chuck's arm and into her father's, Chuck felt Harold's gaze land on him and suddenly he felt uncomfortable.

Very uncomfortable.

* * *

"Daddy, I don't understand. How come you're here? Not to say that I'm not happy to see you, but this is certainly a surprise," Blair exclaimed, gripping onto her father's hand. He had certainly been the last person she had expected to see.

"Well, your mother called me up last night and told me some very interesting news. And so, I had to see for myself whether what she said was true, and by the looks of it, it is." Harold nodded at Blair's banded finger and Blair blushed bashfully as she held her finger out for her father to look at. "My, look at that. My only daughter…married," Harold shook his head, but the smile remained on his face as he looked past Blair and at his new son-in-law. "And to a Bass as well, my daughter does have good taste," he said.

"Well, rest assured, the same goes for Chuck. We're happy to welcome Blair into the family," Lily said graciously as Bart nodded his head in agreement. "In fact, right before you came, we were having a toast to our children."

"Ah, a toast! What about another toast? To the merging of our two families," Harold suggested and the rest of the table followed suit once again and lifted their glasses. "To my daughter and her new husband. May they have a happy marriage."

Blair took a sip of her champagne and set her glass on the table. She watched the rest of the table unfolding into an actual family scene. Bart and Chuck were deep in conversation about an upcoming business merger. Serena was trying not to laugh as Eleanor tried talking to Eric, but the poor boy seemed utterly terrified of the overbearing woman. Lily and her father were also deep in conversation, but about the changing fashions in Paris.

Blair smiled to herself. This was something she could actually get used to.

But then the realisation dawned on her.

After six months, this would all disappear.

* * *

After the main course had been served, Harold said unexpectedly, "Chuck, how about a quick cigar outside?" taking out two cigars from his coat pocket. Chuck froze and slowly nodded his head.

The rest of the family watched in curiosity as Chuck and Harold disappeared from the table and onto the balcony.

As they stood in silence, Chuck observed Harold. He could certainly see where Blair got her naivety and youth. Though Harold was a middle-aged man, there was a certain _je ne sais quoi_ to him that Chuck also saw in Blair. He could tell that Blair's father was a man beyond his years, but still a child at heart. And not to mention a very good dresser, but that was probably Roman's influence.

Harold lit up the two cigars and handed one to Chuck, before pressing his own one to his lips and taking a quick breath of it.

"In France there's a saying, 'coup de foudre'. Know what it means?" Harold said. Chuck shook his head and Harold explained, "In English, it means 'love at first sight'. You know I don't think I'll ever forget the day that you and Blair first met."

Harold, even through the darkness and the smoke, could make out a grin on Chuck's face and continued with his story as both he and Chuck took a stroll down memory lane.

"Blair had just turned five and had – like most girls her age – wanted a pony and we did buy her one, but then Blair, being Blair of course, decided that she didn't want to be an equestrian but instead a dancer, a ballerina, to be precise. Everywhere she went she wore a ballerina dress and one day, I took her with me to my office where I had an important meeting with a client and luckily for me, he had also taken his son too. At least now, my Blair-bear could have a companion whilst I tried to help my client …"

Nostalgia twinkled in Chuck's eyes as he remembered that all too fortunate day when he met Blair Waldorf.

* * *

_"Now Charles, I'll be inside with Mr Waldorf. You just stay out here and be a good boy, alright?" Bart said firmly. Chuck nodded his head and scrambled onto a chair outside of Mr Waldorf's office. For the first few minutes, Chuck was content with trying to read all the pamphlets that lay on the coffee table, but considering that all of them had words with more letters than in his name, it was a lost cause._

_Finally, he jumped off his chair and pressed his ear against Mr Waldorf's office door. Surprisingly, the door pushed open and Chuck came tumbling into Mr Waldorf's office, caught red-handed. He avoided looking at his father who he was sure had a disappointed look on his face so instead he kept his eyes closed as he wished – prayed to Superman - that this was some nightmare._

_When he opened his eyes though, he found himself staring at a pair of tiny legs, clad in white tights and ballerina shoes. Chuck raised his head and found that standing in front of him was a little girl, no older than him, who inspected him from head to toe. Chuck's dark eyes met hers and they held each other's gaze until the girl scrunched her nose and exclaimed, "Daddy, he's alive!"_

_"That's good, Blair-bear. Why don't you and Charles play outside in the hallway while Mr Bass and I talk?" Mr Waldorf suggested, sending Chuck a friendly smile. Blair nodded her head and held out her hand for Chuck to take. When he had his hands in hers, Chuck suddenly felt warm and fuzzy inside. It must've been the lollies he had earlier, he thought to himself as Blair pulled him outside and shut the door behind her._

_" Eww, your hands are sticky," Blair shrieked as she pulled out away from Chuck and scrunched her nose at him. Even at five, Blair was still melodramatic._

_"Why are you wearing that silly dress?" Chuck said, pulling at her pink tutu skirt. She yelped and batted his fingers away from the dress. _No one_ touched her dress. Especially not smelly, yucky boys like Chuck._

_"Because it's pretty and I'm a ballerina," Blair said in a matter-of-fact way that she became trademarked by in her later years._

_"I'm a Scorpio," Chuck replied proudly, giving Blair a large smile that revealed a missing tooth._

_"That's your star sign, silly," Blair said. A satisfied look emerged on her face and she happily exclaimed, "You can be my friend because I'm a Scorpio too."_

_"I don't want to be your friend. You called me 'silly'." _

_Blair shuffled her feet and gave him a pout. "You called my dress 'silly'."_

_"It is silly," Chuck muttered to himself. He was bored and didn't want to spend the rest of the afternoon with the 'ballerina'. He pulled out a lollipop from his pocket and began to suck on it, savouring the sweet strawberry taste. _

_Chuck leaned against the wall and found Blair staring at him with hungry eyes. She licked her glossy plump lips and as much as Chuck wanted to look away, he couldn't._

_"Do you want some?" he said, offering his lollipop to Blair. Taken back by his offer, Blair felt the colour rise in her cheeks, but she shook her head. _

_"I've got another one in my pocket. It's watermelon flavour," Chuck tried again, moving closer to Blair. Her eyes lit up at the mention of 'watermelon' and the second that Chuck handed her his second lollipop, she poked it into her mouth and wrapped her little arms around him._

_"EWW! Girl cooties!" Chuck yelled and Blair instantly let go of him when she realised she now had boy cooties on her._

_"Trust me, Charles, in a few years time, you won't mind so much," came the voice of Mr Waldorf as he and his father stood amused in the office doorway. "Blair-bear, I hope you've been nice to him."_

_"Yes, I have, daddy," Blair said, giving him her brightest smile. "He likes me. He gave me a lollipop."_

_"I'm sure he does. We have to go, though, but maybe one day, you and Charles can be playmates," Mr Bass proposed. Blair bobbed her head vigorously, happy to have made a new friend, but Chuck seemed less than amused. _

_He didn't like it. Now, he had to get more lollipops._

* * *

"You know when I heard about Blair being married, I was sure that Eleanor was 'yanking my chain', but then when she had said that Blair had even moved out of the penthouse, I knew that this wasn't a joke. At first I was mad. After all, this is my daughter. Truth be told, I had expected Eleanor to tell me that Blair had reunited with Nate and they had, for some weird reason, decided to elope. But then Eleanor mentioned that Blair had in fact married _you_ and suddenly a sense of relief washed over me. Now, don't ask me why, but knowing that it was you married to Blair, somehow in my mind made this seem actually bearable. I remember that morning in my office when you – literally - fell into my office. The look that you and Blair both shared – well, nnow I see that it was 'coup de foudre'. After all, you have been there for Blair through all her years. Through all my memories of her – every fight, every tear, every smile – there always seems to be a constant popping up…you. I just never noticed it till now.

Chuck was speechless. Never, in his entire life, had he thought of that moment as 'love at first sight'. He had just considered it to be the day when Blair and him had met, the beginning of their turbulent friendship.

It was preposterous, absolutely crazy to think he and Blair had been in 'love at first sight'. Up to now, there were – many – times when they couldn't stand each other. Mr Waldorf and Serena, who had suggested he was also in love with Blair, were simply delusional and read into things way too much. Just because he had sacrificed his bachelorhood for Blair, did _not_ mean he was in love in with her.

But there was one thing that couldn't hold back Chuck's smirk - the thought that Harold liked him better than Nate.

Harold placed his cigar on the ledge of the balcony. "I suppose there's just one thing left to do now. Time for desert! Come on, they're probably wondering where we are."

"Mr Waldorf," Chuck said, stopping Harold from walking inside. There's one last thing I wanted to ask you. I know that this may seem 'out of tradition', but I'd um," Chuck paused, looking Harold in the eye with a serious expression on his face, "I'd like to ask your permission to stay married to your daughter."

"You want my blessing, Chuck?" Harold said, amused by the situation. Chuck nodded his head and held his breath. He wasn't sure if it was the cigar smoke getting to him or the sentimentality that had been shared between them, but Chuck just had had to ask. Normally, he wouldn't have cared enough to do this, but this was Blair and Blair loved her father with all her heart. At least, now his marriage wouldn't feel so much like the sham it was.

Harold patted Chuck's shoulder. "Welcome to the wacky world of Waldorf women, son. Let's hope that you survive."

* * *

"Oh, Charles, Harold, hurry inside. We've got news to tell you," Eleanor said, motioning for them to hurry into the dining room.

"Just as long as it's not that I'm expecting my first grandchild, I'll be fine," Harold joked, sitting back in his seat.

"What happened outside?" Blair whispered to Chuck, curious about what her father and husband were talking about. Chuck merely smiled at her and took his hand in hers, a motion indicating that he would tell her later that night.

"Now, as we were discussing while you men were outside, we're going to hold a celebration party to formally announce Charles and Blair's marriage to the rest of UES society," Eleanor stated, proud of the fact that her idea had been a hit amongst the rest of the family. Luckily though, she was too immersed in her idea to acknowledge the looks of discomfort that flashed on Serena, Chuck and Blair's faces. The three shared a look amongst themselves that read, 'oh crap'.

This was beginning to get just a_ bit_ overhand.

* * *

AN: Woot done! First off, I know last chapter I said that there would be quality Chuck/Blair living together time in this chapter, but I realised that I had forgotten all about Harold and I really wanted his blessing before anything else could happen. Next chapter will definitely focus on Chuck/Blair adjusting to live together...at least, I think so.

Thanks again to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

And on a more sadder note, seeing as school starts again tomorrow, I'm not sure how often I'm going to be able to update, but I promise I will try my best. :)

To Nat-THANKS!

OH, BTW, what the hell?! The Blair wannabe's name is PENELOPE?! Damn it, I thought it was Hazel...sigh. Okay, well, just for now, let's just say they swapped names for the sake of my story :) If that gets a bit too confusing too, I'll figure something out...just say something, though.


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Cross My Heart  
Pairing: Blair/Chuck  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"_

* * *

It wasn't till a week after they had been married, that Chuck and Blair were beginning to realise the effort it took to live together, let alone pretend that they were blissfully in love.

Throughout Harold's week long visit, Chuck and Blair had skilfully kept up their charade in his presence. They had only slipped up once when Harold had been in their suite and had noticed Chuck's blankets and pillows on the couch. Chuck had convinced Harold that he and Blair had had a minor disagreement and Harold had told Chuck to take it like a man and apologize…after all, the wife was always right.

Sadly enough for Blair, the week flew by and soon she found herself with Chuck and her father at the airport, awaiting the boarding call.

"Now you take good care of yourself, Blair bear," Harold said as he hugged Blair with all his might. Blair hid her face in her father's chest, afraid to show her tears.

"I'll miss you, daddy," she said, finally letting go of her father.

"At least I know you're in good hands," Harold said, nodding at Chuck. "I'm trusting you to take care of my daughter."

"Don't worry, sir. She's in safe hands," Chuck replied, placing a firm hand on Blair's shoulder.

An announcement that the flight to Paris was now boarding, filled the airport.

"This is it, I suppose," Harold said sadly. "I love you Blair-bear."

"I love you too, Daddy," Blair said, giving him a weak smile. She and Chuck watched as he vanished into the terminal, consumed by a crowd of travellers.

"Surprisingly, I'm going to miss your old man," Chuck declared.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was vaguely amusing."

"You like my father…" Blair said slowly, coming to a realization. Chuck simply laughed and replied, "Who ever thought I'd be friendly with my in-laws?"

"You mean 'in-law". You've still got my mother to win over."

"She's easy. Eleanor Waldorf, fashion designer, overbearing mother, has a sense for propriety and an eye for style. Miranda Priestly's an angel compared to your mother."

"And you still have to win her over," Blair said, a smile shining on her tear-stained face. "And since when have you read 'The Devil Wears Prada'?"

"Read it?" Chuck scoffed, "Two words: Anne Hathaway.""

"Ahh, I knew something was out of place," Blair joked, but her humour died quickly as her eyes gazed at the busy terminal. Chuck took notice of this and took Blair's hand, leading her out of the airport.

"Where we going, Bass?"

"Probably the happiest place in the world for you."

* * *

"Tiffany's…" Blair sighed happily as she and Chuck stepped into the store. Around her, diamonds shined and glittered in the bright light and Blair immediately felt calmer and less depressed.

"Choose whatever you want," Chuck said, waving his arm around at the entire store selection.

"Are you trying to buy off my sadness?" Blair asked amused, as her eyes fell upon a diamond ring. It was a magnificent ring, the true essence of Tiffany's in the design. With three meticulous Lucida diamond stones on a platinum band, it was no surprise that Blair had been attracted to it.

"Just say the word, Blair," Chuck said, looking over his wife's shoulder at the stunning ring.

"It's too much. Look at the price tag."

"Blair, you're a Waldorf-Bass. There's no such thing as 'too much'," Chuck answered slyly as Blair laughed at his concept.

"I don't need a ring. In fact, I'd actually prefer a pend - "

Blair was interrupted by Chuck's phone and simultaneously Justin Timberlake's voice singing "I'm brining sexy back."

Chuck reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, bringing it to his ear.

"Chuck Bass…oh, hello…you heard – "

Blair watched as Chuck's demeanour suddenly changed and a withdrawn, stone cold expression settled on the phone as he tried to hide his animosity from the person he was speaking too.

"Yes, well, there's nothing you can say or do…it's done…I'll do what I want, when I want, with whom I want…I'm not having this discussion with you…it's a bit too late for that…alright…goodbye."

Frustrated, Chuck hung up on the other person and shoved his phone back into his pants, slamming his hand on the glass display.

"We're going," Chuck growled, walking away from Blair and pushing past the crowd.

Blair had never seen Chuck this animated and it intrigued her as to who could garner a response for Chuck like that.

One thing was for sure, she would definitely find out.

* * *

Ever since the mysterious phone call, the nice and humane Chuck Bass whom Blair was becoming accustomed to disappeared and the scandalous Chuck returned.

Blair found that they had begun to argue more and with everything that they fought about, Chuck was unreasonable. When she had moved her clothes into one of the closets, he had thrown a fit, saying that he needed the closet.

"What for?" she asked, fed up with his antics. "Surely you don't need a whole closet for your porn collection."

"Well, unless you're adding your own collection, that closet's mine. You can take one of the dressers."

"What about all my dresses?"

"Fold them."

"You're kidding me, right? If you, honestly, expect me to fold a one-of-a-kind Vera Wang dress, I can sign the annulment papers, right _now_," Blair snarled, through her gritted teeth.

"Well, whose loss will that be? Because from where I'm standing, all I see is a _former_ queen," Chuck retorted. Before he knew it, Blair was gone and he found himself alone in their suite bar, a bottle of scotch in his hand and martini in his other. He knew he had gone too far. Once again, Chuck Bass screws up. He was used to it, but with the way that his relationship with Blair had progressed, he was sure that things were beginning to go his way. That was until the 'call'.

Now he was back to the wretched person that he was, with alcohol as his only comfort.

Blair returned to their suite after being missing for two hours. She held the dignified, sophisticated look on her face that she used whenever she wanted to hide her emotions…which was most of the time.

"Serena kick you out?" Chuck drawled as Blair avoided looking at his direction. She took her items from her suitcase and, to Chuck's surprise and mild irritation, placed them in the infamous closet, making sure to fill up every empty space.

Chuck gasped at her actions and watched as she continued to do so until her suitcase was ridden of any clothes.

"I didn't say you could do that," he said, his voice scratched by the alcohol.

"No, Chuck Bass. You didn't. But I'm Blair Waldorf – "

"Bass."

"-and despite the fact that I am married to you, I don't take orders from you," Blair said firmly, glaring at Chuck with anger. "And if you think I'm going to sign an annulment, you're crazy. This isn't over till I'm back on top and you're going to help me get there. Remember, this was your offer, not mine. So, you better start paying attention, Charles Bass, because from now on, the game's _on_."

As Blair entered the bathroom and slammed the door forcefully, Chuck felt the need to drown in his scotch.

_So, this is what marriage is really like_, he thought to himself.

He never imagined that a devil could get sick of hell.

* * *

"Chuck Bass, I swear that if you take one more minute inside the bathroom, I will kick you out of our suite!" Blair yelled, pounding on the bathroom door. "Is that smoke I smell? CHUCK! Are you smoking in our bathroom?!" She pushed open the door, and to her surprise, but certainly not to her discomfort, she found Chuck propped up on the ceramic countertop, a drag fitted between his curled lips with nothing but a towel around his wet naked body.

"Care to join me? Clothing is optional," Chuck said with a smirk as Blair, instead of averting her eyes, looked straight at his toned, muscular body with amusement sparking in her eyes, hidden by a blank expression.

"Chuck, you have five seconds to leave," Blair said plainly, folding her arms across her chest. This gesture had no effect on Chuck, though, as he counted to five before taking another slow drag.

"Five seconds are up, B. What are you going to _do_ to me?" Chuck replied wickedly, waiting for a Blair Waldorf response, but instead got more than he ever dreamed off as Blair decided that it was time to fight fire with fire.

Chuck felt his body tense and his breathing stop as Blair, with a sultry grin, pulled off her straps and let her slip slide down her creamy body to reveal delicate black lingerie that clung to her every curve. And just like his wife earlier, Chuck could not keep his eyes of Blair. Every muscle in his body tightened and his blood burned his veins as all he could think about was running his mouth over her silky skin, leaving marks showing his lust.

Blair glided towards him, sin written in her eyes and placed her hands on Chuck's body, her fingers stroking his firm chest. She took the cigarette out of Chuck's mouth and took a quick drag, letting the smoke blow onto Chuck's face before placing it in the ashtray.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mrs Bass?" Chuck said huskily into Blair's ear, gripping onto her tiny waist and pulling her body towards his.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing," she whispered, her breath tickling his skin.

"Then what are you trying to prove?" Chuck raised his face towards hers and leaned in, his mouth inches away from her full, red-stained lips. She teased him, placing a trail of phantom kisses along his jaw, listening to his gentle moans.

"That I can control you," Blair said softly, pulling away from Chuck and sliding out of his arms. She threw him a smirk and disappeared into the shower, shutting the door so that Chuck could only see her curvy silhouette.

He watched in lust as she took off her panties and unhooked her bra and to his delight, she threw them over and they landed right in his lap.

"In ten seconds, you're going to leave," Blair called out, the water beginning to trickle out the nozzle.

10…

Chuck rubbed the fragile material through his fingers.

9…

Blair let the water cool down her body.

8…

Chuck traced his fingers over his jaw, imagining her lips once more.

7…

Blair took the soap and scrubbed her body, trying to remove the stained smokey smell that lingered.

6…

Chuck picked up the dying cigarette, took one quick puff and crushed it into the ashtray, watching as the embers burnt out.

5…

Blair leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

4…

Chuck rubbed his temple and felt a traditional Bass smirk crawl onto his face.

3…

Blair could _not_ be feeling this way

2…

Chuck could _not_ be feeling this way.

1…

Blair heard the sound of footsteps and a door slamming. When she poked her head outside the shower, she found a damp towel left on the countertop.

* * *

AN: So, new mystery of the story...who's this caller?  
Thanks to everyone for their reviews! They mean a lot to me and it's great to know what you guys think of 'Cross My Heart'. :)  
Nat-THANKS! :)  
Disclaimer: I own Gossip Girl!! Oh, wait...damn it, that was just a dream.  
Anyways, seeing as how school has sadly started again, I'm really not sure when I'm going to be able update. This chapter, alone, practically killed me, so umm, yeah, hopefully a new chapter per week? If I have spare time, I'll try to do it sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Cross My Heart  
Pairing: Blair/Chuck  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"  
Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Gossip Girl.  
A/N: I know it's been a while, but here it finally is! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys made writing this chapter easier. THANKS to Nat. Only a few more hours till the next epi!! :)  
_

* * *

**It seems love is in the air as Cupid's arrow prepares to strike tomorrow. Valentine's Day is now a day away and it seems our UES men have romantic endeavours on their mind. N was seen entering Madam Florentine's Boutique with a confused face. A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet, but if you choose the wrong type, then you can expect being single next Valentine's, N. Lonely Boy was spotted at Central Park with a picnic basket and blanket. You're a bit early, unless the picnic's for another someone…now, that's a scandal. But what about our favourite newlyweds? What's on their agenda? A picnic in Paris? A canal ride in Italy? Or a trip to Monaco? Well, it looks like none of those are going to happen as B & C continue with their silent treatment. Will their lover's quarrel end before tomorrow or will there continue to be trouble in paradise?**

**Xoxo.**

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

Blair sighed and slipped her phone back into her Gucci purse, surveying the pairs of eyes that were looking in her direction. No doubt every student at Constance's had their phones out and were just as curious as Gossip Girl about the state of Blair's marriage.

Ever since their shower moment, Blair and Chuck had treaded around each other, afraid of what to say and how to act. That night had awakened feelings in both of them and right now, Blair would've given anything to murder them. She and Chuck had barely said a word to each other the past week and it had been even harder to cope with at school due to the prying eyes of Gossip Girl and her followers. Somehow, everyone had noticed the tension between the two and Blair had found herself being mentioned on Gossip Girl's blog more times then she had been in the past year. It seemed _everyone_ had a speculation or question or rumour about what had caused Blair and Chuck's first 'lover's quarrel', as Gossip Girl had put it.

According to one source, Chuck had cheated on her with Paris Hilton - if that had been the case, Blair would've done far more than give him the silent treatment – and according to another he had discovered that she had wanted children as soon as they graduated high school. The irony behind the latter had amused her to no end and she had even almost shown Chuck before she remembered that they weren't talking to each other.

"So, will it be Paris, Italy or Monaco?"

Blair looked behind her and sure enough, it was the devil himself with his phone whipped out in his hand and a guilty smile plastered on his face.

"Well, I'd prefer Australia to be honest. The other places are overrated," Blair said, scooting over in her seat so that Chuck could sit next to her.

"Australia? You want to get mauled by a kangaroo?"

Never in her life had Blair thought she'd see Chuck embarrassed, but as she cocked her head and stared at him with a baffled look, his cheeks grew scarlet and he suddenly knew how it felt like to be blonde.

"Please…tell me you're joking, Bass," Blair said in disbelief, but from the look on Chuck's face, he had been completely serious. Chuck shrugged his shoulders and watched as Blair suddenly began to shake. She bit her lip as her eyes began to water and before she knew it, she had erupted into laughter, clutching at her stomach as the amusement washed over her.

"Oh…my…god…Chuck…what…the...?" she exclaimed between laughs, even slamming the table with her fist.

"Thank you for laughing at me…I feel so proud," he replied, trying not to join her in mocking him, but her genuine laughter was far too contagious and soon he too began chuckling at his stupid statement.

"That has got to be the stupidest thing that you have ever said, Chuck Bass," Blair said, after her laughter died down and she wiped the gleeful tears from her eyes.

"You've said stupider things, Waldorf."

"Oh, really, like what?"

" 'I don't eat pork. I believe cruelty to sheep is mean' " Chuck answered, mimicking a girl's voice. "By the way, I'm not sure what kind of pork you ate, but normal people eat pork that comes from pigs, darling," he said, sending her a wink.

She lightly hit his arm and quickly said, "I was seven! And _you_ were the one who had told me that pork came from sheep!" Blair smiled at the memory as did Chuck.

"Remember the time we had convinced Dorota that it was American tradition for every child to be given ice-cream every two hours?"

"And then when she had found out the truth, she spanked us for an hour," Blair giggled.

"I think that was the moment Dorota officially turned me on."

"You're dreadful," Blair said, shaking her head but she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

As they sat alone together for the rest of lunch – it turns out Dan's picnic had been for Serena – Blair and Chuck momentarily forgot about what had made them stop talking in first place. Evidently, they had come to a subconscious truce and as Blair and Chuck continued reminiscing about their childhood pranks, they remained oblivious to the flashes that went off around them and the sound of a new text message from their favourite blog queen.

* * *

"And then the New York symphony can perform as the meals are being served. By the way, Blair, I called Wolfgang Puck and he said he'd be honoured to cater at the party," Eleanor said, ticking off items of her list. Blair and Serena sat on either side of her, both far too preoccupied with reading magazines to be listening to a word Eleanor was saying. "Blair?…Blair…Blair!"

"What?" Blair looked up from her Vogue with a guilty look as Serena giggled at her best friend.

"Blair, darling, I'm trying to plan your engagement party…the least you could do is contribute," Eleanor said sternly, waving her manicured finger in Blair's face.

"I know, mother. It's just this all a bit too much. I mean, a post-marriage party? Isn't that a bit uncommon?"

"Blair Waldorf, first you get married without so much a word to me, second you get married in _Vegas_ and third there was _no one_ from the Upper East Side to witness the oh-so-joyous occasion, so excuse me if I want things to be extreme for my daughter. Darling, all I'm saying is the rest of the Upper East Side needs to officially be introduced to the new Mr and Mrs Bass. Think of yourself, Blair."

Blair did think and she realised that once again her mother was pulling the I-love-you-but-my-way-is-_the_-way card on her and once again, Blair was foolish to actually let this slide. Supposing her mother did have a point, Blair remembered the Upper East Side extended past just the teenagers, but also their parents and relatives. And if they were anything like their children, then they would've no doubt spread their gossip about her faster than a Bendel's sale. Just the fact that more malicious rumours were being said about her began to scare Blair.

"Oh, I suppose you're right, mother. Well, extreme it is then," Blair relented, sending her mother a forced smile.

"That's a good girl," Eleanor said pleased. "Now, if you two excuse me, I'm just going to make myself a drink. If you girls want anything just call for Dorota."

As soon as Eleanor left, Blair let out an overdue sigh and moved closer to Serena, resting her head on Serena's shoulder.

"Please tell me I'm doing the right thing," she murmured, resting her eyes on the page that Serena was looking at.

"Continuing the charade with Chuck or letting your mother plan you a party for a faux marriage?" Serena said as a joke, but to Blair there was nothing funny about it.

"No, S, I'm serious. This was supposed to be a low-key marriage. My mother's making it as if it's bigger than when Princess Di married Prince Charles."

"Well, to her, you're her Princess and well, Chuck is Charles, although I don't think that he classifies as Prince Charming not that I'm saying Prince Charles could ever classify as Prince Charm-"

"Serena, stop! You're babbling," Blair said, clasping her hand over Serena's still moving mouth.

"I'm just saying," Serena mumbled as she pried away from Blair, "your mother's making a big deal because you're her only daughter. Think of how you'd feel if you never got to see your daughter's wedding? That's what Eleanor's feeling now."

"Since when were you on my mother's side? You're supposed to be on my side!" Blair whined, but she knew that Serena did have a point. She was beginning to see why her mother was making a big deal out of the party and as touching as it was, it was still a bit too much for her too handle. Blair had never thought that getting married to Chuck would affect so many lives, but it was too late for any regrets and now she had to live with the repercussions. She decided it was time to change the subject.

"So, how was the picnic with Cabbage Patch?" Blair asked, flipping through Serena's magazine.

"It was great. He said it was his way of showing me that it doesn't have to be Valentine's Day for him to show his love for me." Serena blushed at Dan's thoughtfulness and even Blair had to admit that seeing her best friend so happy made her slightly jealous.

"I'm really happy for you, S," Blair said honestly. "You deserve some happiness, even if it is with Dan."

Serena's mouth dropped and a smirk – she really was spending too much time at the Bass house – crept onto her face. "My, Blair Waldorf Bass, did you just call him 'Dan'?"

"I suppose I did, Serena van der Woodsen," Blair giggled, "but that was only a one time thing though. He'll always be 'Cabbage Patch' to me. Has he mentioned what you guys are doing tomorrow?"

"Argh no, he still won't say a word," Serena complained throwing her hands in the air and leaning against the couch.

"Well, it is Cabbage Patch, maybe he's planning to take you to McDonalds and get you a happy meal as a present," Blair suggested.

"Blair!"

"What?! I'm just saying…"

"Well, I see you're momentarily acceptance of Dan has dissolved," Serena snorted. "So, what does your _husband_ have planned for you two?"

"Honestly, I don't think we'll be doing anything tomorrow," Blair said discreetly, her playful manner disappearing. Serena noticed this straight away and tapped her friend's shoudler saying, "I thought you guys were talking now. I even got the new text from Gossip Girl saying that you two were and I quote 'seen this afternoon laughing joyfully together as they plotted to rule the world'."

"For once, she's actually got something right," Blair muttered, falling back to the back of couch like Serena. "We're talking now…it's just still sort of….awkward."

"Hmm, well, I suppose it'll get better. I mean, it is Chuck and the last thing he ever wants are 'confrontations of the heart'," Serena teased, expressing her exclamation with her fingers.

"I know! A manly man if there ever was one," Blair said sarcastically. A smile lit her face as she revealed cheekily, "but I did find that he gets monthly manicures and facials."

It took them a millisecond to break out into laughter. The thought of Chuck sitting in a parlour wearing a facial mask and cucumber slices over his eyes whilst a lady cleaned his cuticles had the two girls in giggles up until they couldn't breath.

"Well, at least now you have someone else to join you whenever you need to get a facial," Serena snorted as they settled down. "How is living with my 'favourite' brother?"

"What can I say, S? Waking up every morning to find him snoring on the couch is really my idea of the perfect marriage," Blair said, remembering the first day she had found him snoring. Needless to say, stuffing a pillow into his face had stopped him from snoring ever since.

"Ah, the curse of the Bass men. My mom also complains about Bart's chronic snoring. She says that it's enough to make the baby pop out of her. Oh, hey, have you heard from Chuck's mom? My mom was curious and just wanted to know if the grand Misty Bass was going to make an appearance at the party."

"Well, Chuck said that his mother was in Switzerland and sends her love, but unfortunately can't make it due to business or something. He says it's actually because of her new ski trainer named Hans," Blair explained as her mother entered the room with a martini in her hand.

"Alright, girls," Eleanor chirped, taking a sip of her drink, "time to discuss entrees!"

* * *

"Driver, are we there yet?" Blair called out to Albert, the limo driver. He gave her no answer, though and responded by closing the screen door between them two. Even though she was offended, she wasn't surprised considering she had asked the same question ever since she had stepped into the limo.

Blair looked out of the window and sure enough the street was filled with sunshine, hand holding couples, and hearts pasted on every shop. It was Valentine's Day.

And surprisingly, this Valentine's Day was already beginning to be different to every other one she had had. When she had been Nate, Valentine's Day was set in a precise ritual. He'd come to her house in the morning with a bouquet of pink roses – she had found the red ones to be overrated – then they'd go out for lunch at her favourite restaurant where they'd stare googley eye at each other for the remaining afternoon and to end the day, they'd go back to her house where they'd end the day declaring their undying love for each other.

Blair realised that ritual was boring.

When she had woken up that morning, she had found the suite empty except for her. Chuck's blanket was neatly folded on the couch and the only trace of him that she found was the note he had left on her pillow. 'Get dressed, then meet Albert downstairs at the limo. He'll take you to where you need to go. Chuck.'

Immediately after taking a quick shower and applying her makeup, Blair had changed into an electric blue dress and thrown on her trademark tights and black heels. Her curiosity was killing her and as she went downstairs and climbed into the limo, the possibilities of where Chuck had ordered her to go were endless.

"We're here, Mrs Bass," Albert's voice crackled through the intercom as the car came to a halt.

"Victrola?" Blair stepped out of the limo and found herself staring at the place where she let the 'Wild Blair' inside of her run loose and free. The dark lights and the sultry music filled her head and as she closed her eyes, vivid images of that night ran through her head. A craving inside of her had been unlocked during her striptease and in the back of a moving limo, it had been filled by none other than Chuck Bass.

Walking thought the entrance of Victrola, Blair found that the inside was completely engulfed with darkness.

"Hello…Chuck?" Blair yelled as she attempted to manoeuvre her way through the tables and chair. "Owww, fuc-" she yelped as she jammed her knee into a table and came crashing to the ground.

"Now, if I had a dollar for every time a woman fell at my feet," said a mischievous voice. Walking towards her with a candle in his hand, illuminating his handsome features was Chuck, an amused expression plasted on his face.

"Well, then you'd still have nothing because technically I didn't fall at your feet. Your feet just came walking towards me," Blair retorted, taking Chuck's outstretched hand and pulling herself back up to a vertical position. She straightened her crumpled dress and fixed her hair as she followed Chuck who had walked away from her. "So Bass, care to explain what we're doing – ohhhh…" Blair's mouth formed a perfect 'o' as her gaze fell upon a candlelit table set up in front of the stage.

"What's all this?" Blair smirked, as Chuck led her to table and pulled her chair for her to sit.

"Well, a public display of affection is the last thing that we need considering the full page ads your mother's put in the New York Times announcing our 'engagement' party," Chuck answered, taking a seat himself. "And besides, Gossip Girl could do without us for a couple of hours."

"I doubt that'll stop her, though," Blair sighed. She picked up her wine bottle and took a sip of champagne. "You know what, I actually didn't expect us to celebrate Valentine's Day."

"We're not," Chuck replied quickly and even with the minimal lighting, he could still see Blair's face fall and the enthusiasm disappear from her eyes. "It's Waldass Day."

"Wha-saf" Blair couldn't get the words past her mouth as she choked on her drink. "Waldass Day?" she coughed as Chuck nodded his head, amused at her debacle.

"Waldorf plus Bass equals Waldass. Geez Blair, you'd think that all those trashy magazines you read would help you figure that out," Chuck scoffed.

"And how do you know what's inside my trashy magazines?" Blair accused him, raising an eyebrow as he blushed slightly.

"85 pages of female celebrities, most of them in skimpy bikinis…need I say more?" Chuck leered. Just as he was about to open his mouth, his phone blared. He looked quickly at the screen, and Blair noticed the contorted expression on his face as he ignored the call and turned off his phone.

"You're not going to tell me who that was, are you?" Blair questioned and Chuck shook his head, releasing a heavy sigh. She decided to let it slide this time a smile crept onto her face as she asked, "So, tell me, Bass…what is Waldass Day?"

For the first time that day, a genuine grin appeared on Chuck's face as he began to explain that it was basically a 'Blair and Chuck day where they had a good time'. The truth was Chuck had been afraid to celebrate Valentine's Day with Blair, knowing that this could be their only one. He knew that if today had been perfect, then future Valentine's Day would always be compared to this one and deep down, he'd always consider this one to be the best. So as lame as the idea was, he had created 'Waldass Day', knowing that he could keep it as a separate memory that would never have to be questioned or doubted.

"Cheers to Waldass Day," she exclaimed jubilantly, raising her glass in the air, as she accepted Chuck's bizarre idea. It was probably the champagne getting to her head, but she was actually beginning to enjoy the idea.

They ate lunch, a feast of French cuisines and desert, and just as Blair thought that she couldn't be surprised anymore, Chuck told her to swivel in her chair and keep on her eyes on the stage.

He blew out the candle on their table and once again, they were shrouded in darkness. Blair heard Chuck stand up from his seat and move next to her, his close presence offering her comfort as she awaited his surprise.

Suddenly, the stage lit up with bright orange yellows that maintained the sensual essence of Victrola. Slow, piano music began to fill the room and Blair squealed softly when a tall female ballerina leapt onto the stage, landing in a turnout. The ballerina continued her graceful performance, capturing Blair's attention with every plie, pirouette and sautee. It reminded Blair of when she had wanted to be a ballerina and the amount of hours she'd spent watching old ballet videos. Her fascination with ballet had begun when her father had taken her to see Swan Lake at Broadway before her fifth birthday and ever since that day, she had loved everything about the poised dance even though she had given up being a ballerina over a decade ago.

Halfway through the performance, Chuck slipped his hand into hers and she didn't pull away, only gripped his hand tighter, afraid that if she let go, then she'd wake up and realise this was a dream.

* * *

"That was beautiful, Chuck," Blair said dreamily, as they sat in the back of their limo, waiting at a traffic light. Alexandra, the ballerina, had performed an encore at Blair's request and suddenly, Blair was beginning to think that she was stupid for giving up ballet. Maybe, it wasn't too late for her…

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Waldorf," Chuck replied, twirling a piece of Blair's curls around his finger. The nostalgia of this moment was playing in his mind, but he knew that he couldn't do anything. Just yesterday he had made up with Blair and he wasn't going to screw things up again so soon. He had just one thing left to give her, though.

"Blair, close your eyes," he whispered, sinking his hand into his coat pocket, fumbling for an object. Blair did as he had said and he held his breath as he pulled out a blue Tiffany box. Chuck opened the box and gazed briefly at the ring that Blair had fallen in love with when they had been at Tiffany's. He did have to admit that Blair did have good taste as he fingered the diamond ring and held up his eye. It sparkled and shimmered in the light and the brilliance of the diamonds glistened throughout the limo. Chuck took Blair's ring finger, smirking at her wedding band and slipped the Tiffany ring onto her delicate finger. Blair's eyes immediately opened wide and she gasped at Chuck's gift, bringing the ring to her face. Now, _this_ had to be a dream. There was no way that Chuck would've bought her the diamond ring, but sure enough, the proof was resting on her finger.

"Chuck-I-this-I-you-Chuck! This is just too much. I can't accept this," Blair said softly, not looking at Chuck as she began to take it off, but Chuck stopped her, resting his hands on hers.

"Blair, consider this my apology for the way I acted in the bathroom," Chuck said.

"That _didn't_ happen, remember, and besides an apology is 'I'm sorry', not a thirty grand Tiffany ring!" Blair shrieked as her blood began to boil.

"Why can't you just accept it, Waldorf? Do you really have to be this stubborn? You wanted the ring, so I bought it for you!" he replied, mirroring Blair's anger. He couldn't understand why she just couldn't be happy that he had bought the ring. He had assumed that she'd be shrieking for joy, not shrieking at him.

"Chuck, you just can't buy me things when we have arguments. If you keep doing this, then by the end of next month, I'll probably own the Eiffel tower," Blair argued, waving her hands in the air to prove her point.

"If that's what you want," he muttered, but luckily for him, she hadn't heard him.

"I love the ring, Chuck, I honestly do, but this isn't what a marriage is about!"

"Who said this _was_ a marriage?!" Chuck yelled out and the limo fell to a dead whisper as shock registered on Blair's face and she felt the sharp pain in her stomach that had jabbed her when Chuck had called her a 'racehorse'.

"You're right…" she said slowly, looking out to face the New York bright lights. "…this isn't a marriage." She toyed with the ring on her finger and bit her lip. "It's a beautiful ring."

"Something that beautiful deserves to be soon on something worth its beauty," he quoted wispily and even though, he couldn't see Blair's face, he knew that she was smiling.

The limo came to a halt and as soon as it did, Blair stepped out of the automobile, striding towards the Palace with her head bent low.

"Blair!" Chuck called out as he chased after her, finding her in the lobby with a concierge. The concierge handed her a letter and Blair instantly walked off as soon as it was in her hands.

"Blair, talk to me!" Chuck said, running up to Blair, but she ignored him, instead, fumbling to rip open the letter. "Blair, you're being childish."

"I'm being childish?" she said, whipping her head to face Chuck. "That coming from the boy who'll – what the fuck?!" Blair swore as she stood still, her eyes glued to the contents of the letter. Her heart raced and her mouth grew dry as Chuck looked over her shoulder and instinctively grabbed the photo out of her hands, releasing more expletives then Blair had.

"Chuck…" she said anxiously as shock and confusion grew evident in her chocolate brown eyes. She grasped onto Chuck's arm as he said nothing and stared at the photo, stunned and staggered by what he was seeing. In his shaking hands was a photograph taken from a security surveillance device that captured Blair and Chuck inside the Las Vegas chapel, obviously tipsy and standing at the alter, trying to put the rings on each other. Chuck flipped over the photo and flinched when he read the words on the back.

" 'Turns out what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas. You can burn the photo if you want…I've got more. How much would you pay to keep the truth hidden, Mr and Mrs Bass?' "


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: Cross My Heart  
Pairing: Blair/Chuck  
Rating: T  
Summary: "Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"  
Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Gossip Girl.  
A/N:First off, I am REALLY sorry for the major delay. It's been a while, aye? School's just been evil...five assignments due in the past two weeks. Grr. But anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. It'll hopefully be some time next week or even this week, but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy! PS. Natalia is a Legend and thank you to everyone who has reviewed! This story is for you guys. _

* * *

"How the hell can a security tape go missing? It's supposed to be 'secure'!" Chuck yelled into the phone as he slammed it onto the dresser, irritated and annoyed at the incompetent fool who had the balls to confirm his worst suspicions. He glanced over at Blair who had stopped pacing the suite and nodded his head reluctantly, all their hope crushed from with phone call.

"This _cannot_ be happening," Blair exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "How can something like this happen? Who would do something this low?"

"Well, we would, that's for sure. We're already hell bent on bringing down Hazel."

"You mean, _I'm_ hell bent on bringing her down. _You_ haven't done anything to help me!" Blair accused, walking up to him and poking him in the chest.

"And like _you've_ done anything to actually bring her down. In fact, I reckon that's just an excuse for you to stay married to me," Chuck teased, waiting for Blair to grow uncomfortable, but to his disappointment, it didn't occur as she instantly rebutted back, "Oh, don't you humour yourself, Bass. It's an insult to clowns, but then again you were born one. And besides, weren't _you _the one to suggest all of this?" she waved her hands to signify the 'this'. She knew she had made her point when the colour in his cheeks rose and he seemed flabbergasted, unsure of what to say. And even though, she had been joking, Blair Waldorf suddenly realised that she might be right.

"Chuck," she stuttered, as Chuck walked away from her and headed straight to the bar suite. "Oh my god, am I right? Do you want to be married to me?" she questioned, gliding to the bar where Chuck had two wine glasses, filled to the brim.

"Define 'want'," he answered grudgingly, downing his drink. Blair's mouth dropped and a small sound emitted from her mouth as she swiftly grabbed the other wine glass and swallowed it in one whole, a feat that Chuck was surprisingly proud of.

"I thought those butterflies were murdered," she hissed, but Chuck merely rolled his eyes and faced Blair with a nonchalant expression.

"It was a _joke_, Blair. Those butterflies were long massacred," Chuck drawled, but the slight tremor in his voice sounded unconvincing to Blair. "If I had known marriage would make you this paranoid, I would've never said 'I do'."

"We shouldn't be married!" Blair exclaimed, raising her voice. "This is crazy! You and me acting married, living together like a real couple, having an 'engagement' party in two weeks, you buying me an _engagement_ ring!"

"You can quit at any time. No one's forcing you to stay married to me," Chuck said, a dark shadow looming in his eyes as Blair felt the hidden ultimatium in his words.

"The sooner we take down Hazel, the sooner we can get things back to normal," Blair stated conclusively, but as she walked away from Chuck, she could feel his piercing stare on the curves of her back. Little did she know that as she disappeared into the bathroom, her _husband_ had just received a text message with four little words that made his blood boil: 'We need to talk.'

That night, both Chuck and Blair had told each other lies.

As Chuck lay on the couch, listening to Blair's slow breathing from _his_ bed, he could feel the butterflies rumbling angrily in his stomach, telling him that he was being a fool.

Hazel Knight. The basis for their unusual marriage. If it hadn't been for Hazel's overthrow of Blair, then none of this would've happened. Blair would still be the queen bee; he would still be a womanising player. Life would be normal. His only problem now was that his past seemed like a distant memory, a fabrication of the mind. And what scared him the most was that this crazy, eccentric, foolish marriage with Blair was the only thing in his life right now that he considered to be 'normal', which was why in the past weeks that they had been married, Chuck had purposely not done anything about the Hazel problem. _All's fair in love and war_, he thought to himself, a smirk hidden by the darkness enveloping the room. Although, he wasn't sure what predicament he was in, he knew that he was glad he had stepped onto the battlefield, ready to fight for Blair, heart and all.

But the biggest lie that had been told was from Blair herself when she had said that things would go back to normal.

As far as Chuck was concerned, things between them would _never_ be normal after all this.

* * *

"Serena, just pull it!"

"I can't! It'll rip! It's just stuck. Just let me try harder."

"Oh my god, don't tell me I've put on extra pounds."

"Blair, you're insane! You're the thinnest person I know."

"Pull it! Harder!"

There was no way that Chuck wasn't aroused. As he stood outside of Serena's room, looking dashing – well, he thought – in his tux and his hair neatly combed, he had an ear listening intently to the two girls' conversation and whilst the context was obvious, he couldn't help but let his imagination run wild.

"Chuck?"

Chuck quickly turned around, stumbling in his spot as he tried to distance himself as far away from Serena's door as possible while all the while attempting to look innocent. A guilty look flashed on his face but as he realised that the perpetrator was only his stepmother, he began to loosen up and release his infamous Bass charm.

"Lily, you look lovely," he said, meaning every word. She wore a cream, silk dress that gathered below her breasts with an antique brooch and flowed in layers to her feet. She looked the epitome of a Greek goddess with her hair swept behind her ears and her skin vibrant.

"Why, thank you, Chuck, but unfortunately that's not enough for me to suddenly forget seeing you outside my daughter's room, no doubt spying, I assume?" she said. "If you get me some chocolate, who knows…I might suddenly get amnesia," she joked, although they both knew she was deeply craving the confectionary.

"I'm pretty sure you can find a table downstairs filled with chocolate desserts. Eleanor had the finest Belgium chocolates imported and they're probably screaming your name," he said warmly, moving out of the way so that Lily could waddle past him.

"Ah, chocolate - a pregnant woman's deadliest desire. This will definitely show on my thighs after I give birth."

"Lily, even if the gods gave you cellulite, Helen of Troy would still be jealous of your beauty," he called out as she replied back in an amused tone before turning into the next room, "Just don't be late to your own engagement party. You don't want to give Eleanor a reason to hunt you down."

"Hey, was that my mom?" Serena poked her head out of room, allowing Chuck to catch a quick glimpse of Blair's dress. He nodded his head and tried to look past her, but she blocked his view.

"Blair, Chuck's here. You ready?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, let him in."

Serena moved out of the doorway and let Chuck walk into her room, sending him a small smirk. He returned the gesture, but suddenly stopped when his gaze fell upon Blair's figure. She stood in the middle of Serena's room, her black gown hugging onto her upper body before flowing out in a full-skirt style, reminiscent of the classic sophisticated dresses of the 1960s. Her hair hung loose over her bare shoulders in its natural curl and Chuck smiled genuinely when his eyes lingered over the pieces of jewellery that she wore.

"Nice necklace and ring," he said smugly, offering her his hand.

Her fingers reached to brush the necklace clasped around her neck before slipping into his, the ring shimmering with pride. "I know. Some arrogant ass gave them to me," she said, her lips curling.

"Well, at least the ass has style." Blair nodded her head in vast amusement as Chuck, like a true gentlemen, followed Serena and lead her out of the room.

"So Waldorf," Chuck said, as they left the suite, headed downstairs for the engagement party. "What are you wearing under there?"

Maybe he wasn't a _total_ gentleman…

* * *

As was expected, Eleanor Waldorf had outdone herself.

The reception room of the Palace Hotel was immaculately decorated down to the very last detail. Every table was covered in a silk cloth with imperial silver cutlery and a fresh vase of lilies. The lights were dimmed to create a quixotic atmosphere, which was also achieved by the near set orchestra that Eleanor had employed. All the guests looked meticulous in the best formal wear and as Blair walked past them, offering them fake smiles, she couldn't help but feel like a sheep in wolf's clothing.

Here she was at _her_ engagement party, but she just couldn't bring herself to enjoy it. Her eyes glazed over the room, looking for her _husband_ and sure enough, she found him by the bar, engaging in conversation with tight-laced old men, stiff in black tuxedos. Of course, Blair couldn't help but smirk – Chuck was certainly rubbing off on her – as she noted proudly that Chuck looked the best dressed, his muscular body filing out his tux nicely.

She grabbed a drink from one of the serving waiters and began to stride over to Chuck who had caught her eye and sent her a small smile when she suddenly bumped into someone, her champagne spilling carelessly over the young man's clothes.

"Oh, I am so sor – Nate?" she said abruptly, taking a step backwards, startled by her ex's appearance. He stood silently, brushing the drink off his tux, his bright blue eyes concentrating on everything but her. "I didn't think you'd come," she said awkwardly as he finally looked up at her, hurt and anger still visible in his facial expression.

"I didn't really have a choice," he said coldly, his eyes flickering towards where his mother and _Jenny_ were sitting. Blair subtly glared at the blonde wannabe who, wasting no time, had sprung off of her chair and made her way towards Blair and Nate.

"_Blair_," Jenny greeted frostily, slipping her arm around Nate's waist, giving Blair a fierce, tight grin. "Your party's totally amazing," she said, the fake sincerity shining brighter than Serena's hair.

"Of course it is. A Waldorf soiree is always unbeatable. I'd invite you to some, but you just always somehow slip my mind." Two could play at Jenny's game especially seeing as Blair invented the rules.

"It seems I didn't slip Nate's mind," Jenny said nastily, noting gleefully Blair's quick flinch at the reference to Nate. "And I think you mean Waldorf-Bass soiree. After all you _are_ a Bass now. No longer a single woman."

If looks could kill, then Jenny Humphrey would be sprawled over the floor, blood streaming out of her body onto her handmade dress, but no matter how much Blair wanted to claw Jenny's eyes out, Blair kept her cool, smiling sinisterly and standing up close to Jenny.

"That's right, Little J. I'm a Bass now, and whilst a Bass by itself may give you nightmares, a Waldorf-Bass is pure and utter hell," Blair said. She brought her head next to Jenny's ear and whispered, "You better watch out, Little J. Hell's got a new queen."

And with those final words, Blair proudly walked away, leaving behind an aggravated Jenny and a bitter and confused – as always – Nate.

* * *

"You know I love it when you talk dirty," Chuck said from behind Blair, siding up to her placing his hands over her bare shoulders.

"What are you on about, Bass?" she said, amused but feeling slightly tingly from his touch.

"Your conversation with little Jenny Humphrey. I've never made a blonde flush like that – well, I have actually," he said, his face lightening up, "but seeing you do it, turns me on so much."

Blair scoffed and slid out of Chuck's grip, spinning around to face him. "Well, little Chuck's going to have to suffer because there's no way you're getting anything from me."

"You and I both know that 'little' is an understatement," Chuck implied, wagging his eyebrows at Blair's slight hilarity.

"Chuck, trust me. 'Little' is perfect," she said, stretching out the last word as a man from across the room called Chuck's name. "You enjoying the congratulations from everyone?"

"It's exhausting but pleasing none the less," he said, waving at the man. "But we're in this together and besides this will be over soon. You'll get the last word with Little Jenny Humphrey," he assured her, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. "By the way, have I said, you look beautiful tonight?"

Blair shook her head, her lips curling.

"You look beautiful," he said softly, gazing at her, making Blair feel like they were the only two people in the room. The intensity from his stare, made her look away bashfully and when she looked up, he was gone, walking towards the man across the room.

She remembered when he made her feel that way last year, when every look he gave her would literally make her feel worthy and truly beautiful. As she began to journey off and mingle with the guests, she stopped when she heard her being name called and spun around to find Chuck facing her. From across the room, he had didn't hesitate to shout out with a genuine grin, "Save the last dance for me," before continuing to the waiting man.

And there was no doubt in Blair's mind that she would.

* * *

"Are you having fun?" Serena said, sitting next to Blair at their table, the party was overflowing with people, most of them congregating on the dance floor.

"Well, talking to my ex and my favourite blonde wannabe has certainly been eventful," Blair replied, taking a sip of her drink. She looked for Chuck once more and suddenly grew concerned when she couldn't find him.

"You know," Serena began smirking, "he's right there," pointing to where Chuck was standing alone at the bar. "Admit it Blair, you're falling for him again."

"Serena," Blair jeered, rolling her eyes. "I've never fallen for him and I never will. Remember, marriage of convenience." But that repetitive lie had no effect on Serena anymore.

"Come on, B. If this was only a marriage of convenience, then you wouldn't have spent most of the night staring at Chuck," Serena pointed out, poking Blair with enjoyment.

"Serena, spending all night stalking me is not really good girlfriend behaviour. Where is poor Cabbage Patch? Don't tell me that you're left him to fend off the vultures?" Blair answered, trying to avoid her best friend's suspicions. The truth was, she wasn't sure of what she was feeling and all the time she spent with Chuck was just confusing her even more. She wasn't sure of what she wanted, she wasn't sure what she felt towards _Chuck_ anymore and right now, the only thing she was sure of was that Serena had better intuition than her.

"Any development on who's blackmailing you two?" Serena asked seriously. Blair shook her head and replied, "Chuck's investigating into it, but so far we've got no clue. I'm not worried, though. It's _Chuck_. Surprisingly enough, he's got influe-"

"Blair," Serena said, suddenly interrupting, "is that who I think it is?" gripping onto Blair's arm and pointing towards the direction of where Chuck was standing, unaware of the woman walking towards him.

"It can't be…" was all Blair could utter, as she and Serena watched the devil in Prada and her spawn.

* * *

"Charlie."

Chuck froze. The sophisticated venom in the voice was enough indication for him to know who was standing behind him. What was fuelling his anger though wasn't the fact that she had arrived unannounced but that _she _had the audacity to call him by _that_ name. Spinning around slowly, he kept his eyes drawn to the ground, first seeing her manicured feet tapping against the ground in four-inch stilettos. He raised his head, trailing up her slim body dressed in a tight red gown that barely concealed her cleavage. Finally, his gaze wondered over her full bloodstained lips, her high cheekbones and her dark, ebony hair pulled together in a tight bone. He felt disgusted as his dark, hollow eyes found themselves staring into their unwanted identical and with an acid tone, he snarled, "Mother."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Cross My Heart  
**Pairing: **Blair/Chuck  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **"Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"**  
Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Gossip Girl.  
**A/N: **Well, I feel kinda bad because I spent my Queen's Birthday Holiday writing this chapter, instead of doing my Society and Culture assignment. Oh well, screw Society! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Oh, and Chuck may be slightly slightly OOC, but given the circumstances, I'd like to think he'd act this way. Thanks to all the reviewers as always! P.S. Nat, you rock! R&R please :)

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chuck asked swiftly, pulling his mother aside as he looked around for his father and stepmother, but luckily they were out of sight.

"My, Charlie, that's no way to talk to your mother. You'd think I didn't raise you with any manners," Misty Bass replied.

"You didn't raise me," Chuck said coldly, the hurt in his pride evident as he took a step away from his mother, the angry tension between them starting to evolve. "And don't call me 'Charlie'."

"You used to love it when I called you 'Charlie'. And besides, do you honestly think I'd miss out on my only son's engagement party?"

"You should leave before father catches you here," Chuck cautioned sternly, but his mother refused to heed his words. Instead, she was busy waving at the other guests who were shocked to see that Misty Bass had returned to the UES.

"And miss out on a family reunion as well? My, Charlie, how rude of you. Where is your new step-mother, anyway? I must have a word with _Lily van der Bass_," Misty said cruelly, her dark voice hardening at the name of the woman who had replaced her in what seemed the UES circle and in her son's life.

"Stay. Away. From Lily," he replied, in a tone to match his mother's insensitive one. "She doesn't need you upsetting her especially in her condition."

"Ah, yes, a Bass offspring. Who's to say that it's your father's, anyway? She was known to be very _promiscuous_, back in the day, especially with a Bono wannabe," Misty said as Chuck's knuckles whitened and he feared that the glass in his hand might explode. "Well, well, speak of the devil and he shall appear, or shall I say 'she'? Lily darling, you look fabulous."

"Misty, I wasn't expecting you here," Lily said, wrapping her hands protectively over her stomach. Chuck didn't blame her; after all, the last thing he wanted was his future sibling to be infested with any trace of his mother. He sent Lily a sympathetic smile and she nodded her head, showing him that she was ready for anything his mother was prepared to give. "Chuck, your father's looking for you, by the way."

As much as Chuck didn't want to leave Lily by herself, although he knew that she would be able to fend for herself, especially considering that a very pregnant, hormonal Lily van der Bass could take on his mother any day. He excused himself from their company and set off to find his father, relieved to get away from his mother.

* * *

"Chuck, either my eyesight really is deteriorating, or is that really your _mother_ talking to my wife?" Bart Bass said.

"Father, at least I can assure you that the carrots seem to be working and yes, that is your ex-wife," Chuck admitted, dejected by the sight that he and his father were both staring at.

"I thought she couldn't come."

"She wasn't supposed to come. I'm not even sure how she found out about the party," Chuck replied.

"Well, just make sure that she does nothing to upset Lily or ruin the party," Bart ordered, walking away from his son, insinuating that he had no intention of dealing with his ex-wife.

"Oh, so now she's my problem, again," he muttered and flinched as a slap collided with the back of his head. He spun around, after letting loose some expletives to find his wife standing behind him, her arms crossed over chest and a less than impressed look on her face.

"You lied to me," Blair said, plain and simple, voice laced with accusation. Chuck, however, barely seemed to be paying any attention to her as he stared straight into the crowd. "Chuck!"

"Huh?" he mumbled, finally acknowledging that Blair was there.

"You told me a few days ago that she had just broken her leg in the Alps and that she was high on painkillers. Why'd you lie to me?"

"She isn't meant to be here," Chuck said drearily, watching his mother sift through the crowd, attracting attention to herself. She had, no doubt, stolen the focus of the party by becoming reacquainted with the Upper East Siders with whom she had lost contact with since she had left. From the other side of the room, he could see his father tighten his grip around Lily's waist, staring disapprovingly at his ex-wife, whilst his current wife looked as if she were cursing her swollen bump for not allowing her to down a martini or two.

"Well, I'm going up to her," Blair said nonchalantly, but just as she spun around, Chuck gripped onto her wrist, pulling her back towards him.

"Don't," he warned her, but the callous tone in his voice made it seem more like a threat. Blair frowned, her eyebrows furrowing at his sudden behaviour and as she looked up at him, all she saw was darkness looming in his eyes. It was _almost_ enough to make her reconsider going up to her mother-in-law, but Blair wasn't going to be easily swayed by Chuck.

After all, Misty Bass was only his mother…how bad could she really be?

* * *

The truth was, when she was little, Blair had admired Misty Bass. Chuck's mother had always showed up to her mother's parties wearing the latest designs imported from France, she always had the finest taste in cuisine and wine and was always the talk of the town. Blair would always envision herself to follow in the footsteps of Misty Bass, however she didn't realise how true that would be considering she was now one of the current Mrs Basses. It was no surprise that when she did walk up to Misty Bass, who had just detached from a group of guests, she felt giddy and awestruck.

"Hello Mrs Bass, you look absolutely lovely. I must say, I wasn't quite aware that you were going to be here tonight, but nonetheless I'm honoured that you are," Blair said, sweeter than a honey river.

Misty raised her eyebrow at Blair, an amused expression reigning over her collagen face and replied in a bored sneering tone, "Blair," and then walked away, without so much as looking back at Blair's offended face.

* * *

"Your mother's a bitch," Blair snapped at Chuck, as she walked past him, clearly annoyed and aggravated. He sighed, taking another sip of his drink before walking towards his mother, who was busy making conversation with people he didn't recognise.

"Mother, can I talk to you, please?" he said, smiling at the guests before pulling his mother away from them without allowing her to excuse herself.

"Charlie, manners please. That's no way to treat your guest and not to mention your mother."

"What did you say to Blair?" he asked firmly.

"Nothing really, darling, if you must know," her wicked grin, revealing all as Chuck resisted the urge to slap himself with his palm. "Oh Charlie, you must think I'm a horrible person."

"An understatement, I can assure you."

Misty Bass' exterior stiffened and a devilish twinkle sparkled in her hollow gaze as her lips curled. "Charles, you may hate me, you may loathe me, but you're going to have to accept that I _am_ your mother, and darling, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Your 'marriage', it's a sham. It'll crumble, it'll shatter, and it'll be over before you know it. Charles, you may not realise it, but you take after me. You're a free spirit; you need no constraints. Being married will choke you, it'll eat you up alive and it won't be long before you break," she said sharply, every word hitting a chord within her son. "And to be married to a _Waldorf?_ They're nothing compared to our family. And to think Blair was supposed to end up as an Archibald, not a Bass. The minute he breaks up with her, she comes crawling to your feet, expecting that you take her in. This all a ruse of hers-"

"SHUT up! Mother, dear God, if you don't shut up, I swear that the police will be here soon, arresting me for matricide!" he exclaimed angrily, causing some heads to turn towards their direction. "First off, you have no right, no right whatsoever to tell me who I am or am not supposed to be married to. Blair Waldorf is twice the woman you will ever be, her destiny wasn't written in the stars with Nathaniel Archibald, she was meant to be with me. We're married, officially and completely and there is nothing in your motherly powers that can change that fact. Second, how dare you suggest that I am in any way like you? I, for one, _don't_ abandon my family to shack up with some businessman from California. Marriage didn't choke you, mother. You just couldn't live by it. You viewed it and our family as a job, a mere chore. _We_ choked you," Chuck said finally, the anger inside of him dissolving in his last sentence only to replaced by an overdue sadness. "You disgust me," he hissed softly.

Misty, momentarily shaken, swiped a martini from a passing waiter, her fake smile dropping as her gaze met Blair's aghast expression. Blair stood only a few metres away, which was enough justification that she had heard all that had been conversed between Misty and her son. Walking straight past Blair, Misty held her head – and her drink – high, pretending through her façade that she hadn't heard her daughter-in-law say silkily, "you don't deserve him".

* * *

"On behalf of Eleanor and Harold Waldorf, the latter unfortunately not being able to make it tonight, and myself, my wife Lily, and my," Bart paused, coughing out the lump in his throat, "and my former wife, Misty," Misty stood up from her seat, waving frivolously at everyone as though she won an Oscar, "I'd like to thank everyone for coming here to celebrate the blessed union between my son, Charles, and the Waldorf's beautiful daughter, Blair. It's an honour to have her as part of the family and whilst their marriage was certainly unexpected, may they spend their rest of their lives in wedded bliss. To Charles and Blair," Bart toasted, as the fellow guests stood up with the champagne glasses and repeated, "To Charles and Blair."

Chuck, himself, took more than a sip – by now, he was beginning to feel just a tad tipsy - and sat back down, avoiding the sight of his mother, who sat a few tables away from him.

"Actually, I'd like to propose a toast," Blair said unexpectedly, standing up and raising her glass in the air. Chuck looked up at her, surprised by her actions and grew even more confused when she winked at him in a un-Blair manner.

"I, for one, never expected myself to be standing here at eighteen, married to none other than Charles Bass. It was definitely something I never pictured, but if there's one thing that I've learnt, it's that the course of true love never _did_ run smoothly. Charles and I, we bickered, we fought, half the time we'd be insulting each other – we still do that now, actually – but never once, did he stop looking at me the way he does now, with adoration and respect. He taught me that in the face of true love, you don't just give up, even when the object of your affection is begging you to. No matter how many times I turned him down, he persevered and I'm truly glad that he did because we wouldn't be here today if he hadn't. Chuck – I mean, Charles, also gave me a second chance. After I had done something horrible to him last year, he forgave me because whilst, he seems tough on the exterior, inside he's got a beating heart that's more fragile than the rest. You hear of childhood sweethearts, but we were never that. Instead we were brats who fought over lollipops," the guests laughed as did Blair at that memory, "but as we've grown older, I've come to understand him and he's come to see me as I really am." Blair smiled down at Chuck and took his hand into hers, before directing herself to the guests.

"And for the rest of my life to come, I'll make sure to do _anything_ to protect him. I may seem tiny, but I can assure all of you, that I'm quite headstrong when it comes to the people that I love. If anyone so much as tries to hurt him, I will personally come at them when they least expect it," Blair said, the threat hidden with a smile towards Misty Bass. "And to anyone who has hurt him or even considers doing so in the future, let me just say, that I find you pathetic and heartless as well as worthless to Chuck and I."

The guests had grown silent in confusion and awkwardness as they were beginning to sense that there was more to Blair's speech than meets the eye. Chuck faked cough into his sleeve and Blair smiled politely once more, breaking the tension with, "As a young girl, I had always dreamed for Prince Charming, but now, I realise that Prince Charming is no comparison to Charles Bass. To Charles."

Blair raised her glass and the guests chanted after her, "To Charles," before settling back into the their conversations. She sat back down, feeling smug, and as she looked to find Misty Bass, she was surprised to find her slipping out of the reception room, trying to remain discrete. Blair turned to face Chuck, but he had already stepped out of his seat, trying to chase after his mother.

As she leaned back in her seat, the orchestra playing a romantic song, Blair couldn't help but think about her speech, and how it had hit close to home as she suddenly realised that she might've said that she loved Chuck.

* * *

"Mother," Chuck called out, running out of the Palace hotel to find his mother about to climb into a limo. "Wait!"

She ignored his calls and proceeded inside, but he stopped her from shutting the door as he held it open.

"What for, Charlie? I think your wife made it pretty clear what she thinks of me," Misty said, the defeat strong in her voice.

"What about what I think of you?" Chuck said, prompting some response from his mother, but she kept silent. "Mother, you infuriate me. You come here, unannounced and you expect that I'll be the perfect son who misses you like hell. After all you've put me through, you've got to be kidding yourself if you thought that would've happened. _I_ was there for you every time you got high or wasted,_ I_ was the one who would clean you up after you came home, no doubt after being with other men, _I_ even held your hair for you while you puked into the toilet bowl. I was ten, for goddamn sakes. _Ten!_ And still, every time you came to me, I was there for you. And then to think, one day, I come home from school to find that you had left. No note, no card, nothing. Just father telling me that you were gone. You know what, I actually resented him. I hated him because I thought that it was his fault that you had left, that he hadn't fought hard enough for you. And then I started to hate myself. I kept thinking that it was because of me that you had left. That I wasn't the perfect son or that I would never live up to your standards. _You_ were the one to give up on us and the second that you left, was the exact moment that you lost me and I don't think I can ever forgive you for that," Chuck said coldly, standing up, taking his hands off the door and wiping them on his tux. "Stay away from my family, mother. Stay away from Blair and I." And with those parting words, Chuck Bass closed the limo door and walked away from his mother, cutting her from his life once and for all.

* * *

"I believe this last dance is mine."

Blair looked up and found Chuck holding out his hand, a small smile on his lips. She gratefully took his hand and they walked towards the dance floor, where only a handful still swayed.

"That was a moving speech," Chuck said, the sentiment hidden by his usual snark.

"It wasn't supposed to move you; although it did move your mother," Blair smirked, the pun not lost on them both, with the image of Misty Bass fleeing the room in defeated embarrassment still fresh in their minds. "She was the one calling you, wasn't she?"

Chuck nodded his head, finally accepting that his mother was no longer someone he wanted in his life. "I didn't mean to lie to you, I just didn't want you having to endure her."

"I think I can take her on," Blair said lightly, as he twirled her around to the soft music.

"For what it's worth, Blair Waldorf, your speech, well, it was endearing. Any sucker out there would've believed you."

"Did you?" she asked softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

The only reply he offered was a soft 'happy one month anniversary' and simply held her close to him, their bodies swaying in unison to the rhythm of the orchestra. And as the night died, they danced together on the dance floor, pretending that the night would never end and tomorrow they wouldn't have to come crashing back into reality.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Cross My Heart  
**Pairing: **Blair/Chuck  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **"Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"**  
Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Gossip Girl.  
**A/N:** Woohoo! Chapter 12 done! So, basically just hope that you guys enjoy it...and as always, a nice, hefty cliffhanger awaits you all. Let me just say, this chapter and the next chapter are pretty much a two-parter, so more answers will be revealed. **THANKS** to Nat and to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome and always make my day! :) PS. For kaylie, who said Blair's speech in the last chapter sounded like Miss Congeniality...HAHA, that's actually where I got inspired to put it! It was on tv the same night I wrote the chapter :)

* * *

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Blair grumbled, hunched over the toilet seat. For the past two hours, she hadn't moved an inch as the contents of her stomach flowed easily out of her mouth despite her wishing it wouldn't.

It wasn't that she wanted to be doing this; it was just the fact that she couldn't stop. It had started that morning when she found herself instantly rushing to the bathroom where her breakfast promptly made a reappearance

She didn't know how it started that day, just that after eating cucumber sandwiches, she had to instantly run to the bathroom.

Blair, her stomach finally empty of anything she could possibly throw up, wiped her mouth with a towel and stood up quickly, stumbling as her head spun. She felt queasy and even worse than she had before she entering the bathroom. And to make matters worse, as she opened the bathroom door, her migraine returned with a vengeance.

"Chuck," she exclaimed, surprised by her husband's presence. "Spying on me, now? And here I thought normal marriages were based on trust."

"Well, I doubt anyone could classify ours as normal. What were you doing in there?" he added suspiciously as she blocked him from entering the bathroom.

"Nothing, just a little female business. Why are wearing your coat? Where are you going?"

"Oh, just got something important to do. Blair, are you sure you're okay?" Chuck asked as Blair nodded her head, with a smug grin on her face. It wasn't like Chuck to be worried about her and she could tell that he was highly curious as to what she had been doing.

"Chuck, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. Do something useful and go find out who the hell sent that letter. I know it's been a couple of weeks, but I for one, want to find out who sent the goddamn thing," Blair said sternly, her irritation rising at the thought of them still being blackmailed. Chuck nodded his head, but seemed reluctant to leave until Blair practically had to push him to the door.

"Have a good day, _sweetie_," Blair said mockingly, quickly heading back inside the bathroom as her stomach grumbled once again.

"Yeah," Chuck muttered, contemplating whether he should stay or go, but ultimately found himself walking out the door, regret already beginning to build up inside of him.

However, before he left the hotel, Chuck found himself on a little detour to the van der Bass suite.

* * *

"Chuck, listen, this is Blair we're talking about," Serena said, barely taking any notice of what her stepbrother was saying as she tidied around her room.

"Exactly, Serena. So, be smart for once and go talk to her." Chuck wondered into her room, messing up her bed as he sat on it.

"Wow that's a new one, insult someone while asking for their help, very effective I hear." At his look, she relented. "Why don't you just talk to her?" she asked, slapping his shoulder to dislodge him off the bed and straightening the blanket.

He stood, a sarcastic look on his face. "Oh, how stupid of me, I should have just talked to her and she of course would have told me everything, you know, considering Blair and I are totally BFF's. Serena, I'm not stupid. I know what I saw and it was definitely Blair emptying out her breakfast. So unless, you want Blair to relapse, I suggest you talk to her now."

"You're really concerned about her, aren't you Chuck?" Serena said, as she stopped picking her shoes up off of the ground and took a good look at him, a mixture of amusement and delight sprinkled on her face.

"All my business arrangements concern me."

"Except this isn't a 'business' arrangement anymore, this is an actual…marriage," she stated, taken aback by the idea. Chuck, too, was slightly startled, but he regains his composure and replied to his stepsister, "Serena, don't get ahead of yourself, 'dumb' was never a good look on you."

"Where are you going anyway? What's so important that _you_ won't talk to Blair?" Serena asked.

"Let's just say that a certain tipster has informed me of something too delicious for me to miss," he said as he began to head out of her room. "You do know we have maids to clean up your pigsty."

And there goes any presence of civility," she grumbled as he left her room.

* * *

"Anyone home?"

Blair groaned at Serena's voice booming from outside the suite and although she tried to ignore it, her best friend's voice grew louder.

"Blair, I know you're there!" cried out Serena's chirpy voice.

Wobbling up from her position on the bathroom floor, Blair glanced at herself in the mirror, cringing at her messy reflection. Her normally perfect hair was out of place, her make-up was smudged and to her disgust, there were pieces of vomit on her face. After she quickly fixed herself up, she sauntered out of the bathroom and carelessly opened the suite door to reveal Serena, partially annoyed, but nonetheless bubbly.

"Hey B! So what you up to?" Serena said brightly, heading straight into the suite, past an exasperated Blair.

"That's all you came here for? To ask what I was doing?" Blair exclaimed, watching Serena flop onto the bed, sticking her legs out in front of her.

"Well, it's not like you were doing anything important…were you?" Blair noted the suspicion raised in Serena's voice, but thought nothing of it, instead replying, "Nope, nothing at all."

"Alright, good then! Because that means that we can go out and shop!"

"Honestly, S, all I really want to do is just relax by myself," Blair replied, putting her hands to her stomach subconsciously, a gesture that raised Serena's eyebrows.

"Blair…are you alright," Serena asked as she stood up and walked towards her friend, placing her hand on Blair's shoulder.

"Serena," Blair said silently, her doe eyes sparkling with anxiousness as she squeezed onto Serena's hand. "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Oh thank god," Serena let out, releasing a hefty sigh. She laughed weakly at Blair's confused and shocked face and said, "No, Blair, it's not like that. You see, Chuck and I – well, we thought you might've relapsed."

"Wait, what? Relapsed…me? Thanks for your faith in me, S. And did you say 'you and Chuck'? What have you and Chuck been saying about me?" Blair exclaimed defensively, slipping out of Serena's grip.

"Actually I said 'Chuck and I', but still, Blair we were just concerned about you. Chuck noticed that you had been vomiting your food ever since the engagement party, and he just wanted to make sure you were okay…wait. Did you just say you might be pregnant?!" Serena shrieked whilst Blair rolled her eyes.

"Geez, S. Maybe Chuck was right and you really are the classic blonde," Blair retorted, walking away from her Serena.

"Blair, have you taken a test yet?" asked Serena, disregarding Blair's comment. From the doubtful look on Blair's face, Serena took it as a no and followed Blair into the bathroom where Blair pulled out a pregnancy test hidden in one of the drawers.

"Take one with me," Blair pleaded, shoving the box into Serena's hands.

"Me? Blair, I'm not the one who thinks she's pregnant."

"Well, you could be! After all, you and Dan are like rabbits, I'm not surprised that there aren't already little Derenas running around," Blair stated, taking back the box and holding it like it were a disease.

"Derenas? And wait, if you're pregnant, who's the father? I thought Chuck wasn't getting lucky."

"S, remember the night in Vegas…when me and Chuck expressed our fermented passion? Well, from what I can remember, Chuck forgot to put some skin on his banana," Blair gritted through her perfect teeth and pulled out one of the white sticks.

"At least, you're no stranger to this situation," Serena said, trying to lighten the mood, but her efforts were useless as Blair glared at her. "Listen, B. You won't know for sure if you're pregnant or not until you take the test."

Blair nodded her head and as Serena began to walk out of the bathroom to give Blair some privacy, Blair called out in a voice softer than her usual, "What if it's positive, S?"

"Then you've got me here to tell that you're still Blair Waldorf and that you can handle anything," Serena said reassuringly, giving Blair a warm smile. "Now, just take it, so you can put us both out of our miseries!"

Serena closed the door behind her and leaned against it, folding her arms across her chest. If Blair really were pregnant, then this would complicate Blair and Chuck's situation even more. Serena sighed and began to imagine what would happen in nine months time and the image of Blair with a bundle of joy, whilst discomforting, surprisingly didn't shock her.

She just hoped that for Blair's sanity and Chuck's sake, that Blair's pregnancy was nothing more than a case of gas.

* * *

Chuck glanced out of his limo, making sure that no one took notice of him and brought his phone out of his pocket, snapping pictures of a couple that was going to greater lengths to hide themselves then he was. He smirked as they kissed longingly before the female walked away, blowing her lover a kiss goodbye.

"This is easier than I thought," Chuck said to himself, satisfied with himself and the photos. He ducked down as the female walked past his limo, completely unaware that her every move was being watched.

"Oh shit," Chuck muttered as his phone rang and he quickly answered in a hushed tone, "Bass."

"Chuck, where are you?" asked Serena's worried voice as Chuck rolled up his window and motioned to the driver to move along.

"I'm just taking care of business. How's Blair?" he questioned as Serena noticed the concerned tone in his voice.

"Listen, Chuck. You need to come home. Blair, well – she needs you right now." And with that Serena hung up, leaving Chuck confused and bewildered. He sank back in his seat, tapping his phone against his hand and said loudly, "Driver, back to the Palace. Now."

Serena's words had surprisingly had a greater effect on him then he had realised and as the limo whizzed through the streets of New York, he had no idea that Blair's surprise would change their relationship in more ways than one.

* * *

As Chuck walked through the hallways of the suite, he found Serena about to leave the room with a melancholy and tired expression on her face. Unsure of what to make of this, he walked faster, eager to find out what was behind her gloomy face.

"What's wrong, Serena?" he asked, peering into the room, trying to find Blair.

"Listen, she wanted to be alone, but I really think you need to talk to her," Serena whispered, moving out of his way.

"She hasn't relapsed, has she?" he said, traces of concern written over his face, only relaxing when Serena shook her head with a tiny smile.

"So, then she's okay?"

Serena hesitated for a moment before answering, placing her hand on Chuck's arm as a friendly gesture, "Let's just say, you need to talk to her." Taking this as her queue to leave, she did, throwing a concerned loom over her shoulder and leaving Chuck in a state of confusion laced with discomfort - a feeling that he hated.

As he walked into the room, cautiously, he looked around for Blair, but surprisingly found no one.

"Blair?" he called out, but all he heard was sniffling. "Blair," he said, following the sound into the bathroom, where he found Blair sitting pristinely on the bathroom floor, staring off into a faraway land.

"Earth to Blair," he said again loudly, disrupting her thoughts and causing her to jump slightly and quickly hid something in her hand behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" she said callously, showing no signs of crying except for her red nose. Chuck, reluctantly, crouched down beside her, refusing to accept her feign behaviour.

"Something's wrong with you, Blair. I'm not Nate. I'm not going to just pretend that there isn't," he said sternly.

"Why are you so concerned? What happened to 'I'm Chuck Bass – people don't screw me, I screw them'?" Blair replied sharply, taken back by Chuck's sudden concern for her. He laughed at her mimic of him and said with an eager sternness in his voice, "Whoever said I wasn't that person? If you want right now, we could screw." Chuck winked at her and was momentarily surprised when she hit his arm, in not annoyance but genuine anger.

"Gah! It's your fault that we're in this mess! If we hadn't screwed, then none of this would've ever happened!" she said, furiously.

"Blair, what are you talking about?" Chuck scoffed as Blair reluctantly revealed what she had behind her back. Taken aback by the pregnancy test, he took it off of her, surveying it, eyes widening at the pink plus sign. He gulped, holding it tightly and shaking it, hoping to see it to change, but to his discontent the positive sign glared back at him, mocking his antics.

"Chuck, I'm pregnant."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Cross My Heart  
**Pairing: **Blair/Chuck  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **"Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"**  
Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Gossip Girl.  
**A/N: **First off, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHARON!! Hope you have a great day! :) Secondly, THANKS again to all my wonderful awesome reviewers! You guys are the sunshines of my life! And third, thanks to NAT, as always :) Hope you guys enjoy!!

* * *

Blair sat upright in her bed, holding the covers up to her chin, all she could think about was that in nine months time she would be holding a baby in her arms, a reminder of the passion that she and Chuck had exuberated. It scared her, terrified her, angered her, but all the while, she couldn't help but feel that none of this place felt out of place.

She had always imagined herself to one day be married and have a family, if only she had known back then, that her plans weren't exactly fool proof. Being married to Chuck had definitely come with its share of surprises and shocks. At first, it had been nothing more than a 'business arrangement'. He would help her get back her throne, she would be the queen bee once more and then they'd return to their normal lives, devoid of each others company. But in the past month, everything had changed.

Chuck, whilst still a pompous ass, had managed to reveal the tender side of him that she'd always known lurked somewhere beyond his cynical exterior. With every day that had passed since their 'wedding' in Vegas, Chuck had managed to grow on her to the point that she – dare, she say it – felt like she could maybe, possibly, really…be in love with him. Every fleeting smile, every tender touch of his had caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter uncontrollably, despite her not wanting to admit it. She had originally taken no notice of them, imagining that they were just a figment of her imagination, but they had grown to the point that she considering going to the doctor to make sure her body was functioning properly. Whether or not, the butterflies had been a symptom of her pregnancy, her feelings for Chuck definitely existed.

Blair thought back to all the little moments when Chuck had seemed out of character. It surprised her when he had offered to help her overthrow Hazel and even though it had only been less than six weeks ago, it seemed like he had been by her side since forever. In a way, he had been. When she had broken up with Nate, he had stuck by her despite the fact that Nate was his best friend. True, their relationship had grown complicated after the events at Victrola and in his very _comfortable_ limo, but he still showed signs of affection especially on her 17th birthday. The second he had pulled out the black velvet box from his pocket, she had known that his feelings for her ran deeper than she had thought.

And in some way, she felt guilty for having taken advantage of his emotions. It was cruel what she had done and she remembered watching his face crumble when he had caught sight of her and Nate kissing in the courtyard. Then karma had to come her way with her dethroning. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised considering how many lives she ruined, but still, now that Hazel and Little J were sitting around in the lap of luxury, she had no hesitation to ruin a few more.

As Blair rubbed her hands over her stomach, she realised that this situation she was in was far more serious than she had been trying to convince herself it was. Without the baby, they could've easily gotten an annulment or divorce like they had planned, but now…well, what happened now? Unanswered questions floated through the air as Blair pondered the future. In a year's time, would she and Chuck be playing happily family with their newborn, or would they be separated, in a bitter custody battle?

As soon as the words, "Chuck, I'm pregnant," had slipped from her mouth, Blair knew she had made a mistake. His face had stiffened and from the look in his eyes, he was petrified. Chuck Bass, the UES notorious playboy starting a family? It was uncanny, unheard of. So when he had quickly stood up and headed straight for the door, she hadn't been surprised. She should've known better than to tell him, but it had been a moment of weakness that she had been unable to control.

Blair glanced at the digital clock that sat on their bedside drawer, and found the bright digits of '2.05am' staring back at her. Chuck had been gone for over 12 hours, most likely getting wasted at a bar, smothered by blonde bimbos, and it disgusted Blair that with every minute that he was gone, was a minute she grew more convinced that she couldn't do this alone.

* * *

Blair had a bun in the oven. Blair was expecting. Blair was knocked up. No matter how many different ways Chuck said it, the simple fact was that Blair was pregnant with his child.

"Another drink," Chuck slurred out to the bartender, raising his glass in the air. The bartender raised his eyebrows at Chuck, but nonetheless took Chuck's empty glass, refilling it before serving it back to him.

"Thank you," Chuck said, taking a swig as if he feared that his drink would very soon be taken away from him.

Blair was pregnant and in nine months time Chuck would be a father whether he liked it or not. It scared him, terrified him, angered him, and slowly, he was beginning to feel like he was losing any control he had on his life…and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

This whirlwind marriage with Blair had evoked in him feelings that he thought had disappeared. With her, Chuck felt a constant need to lavish and protect her, even though his methods of doing this were rather unethical. When his mother had criticised Blair, a sudden anger had evolved inside of him. He had been surprised that he had lashed out at his mother, but holding Blair in his arms on the dance floor was enough for him to forget about all his troubles.

Despite everything he felt towards Blair, he couldn't be a father. Hell, he didn't have a stable relationship with his own, so how on earth could he possibly have one with his child? Ever since as far back as he could remember, it was Nate who would be married to Blair and the father of her children. Not him. Chuck had simply figured that he would spend the rest of his life in bachelorhood, only acting as 'the cool uncle' in the lives of Blair and Nate's children. If someone had told him a year ago, that his vision for his life would've turned out like this, he never would've believed them and would've probably had the lunatic committed.

"I'll screw up this kid," Chuck mumbled to himself, taking another mouthful of his drink. Just looking at himself now, Chuck realised that he was nothing more than a drunk with no direction and no plans for his life. Once again, it was this marriage that was proving to be the basis for any focus in his life. Without Blair, he'd would've most likely spent the past month getting high and screwing the first woman he'd met at a bar.

He had changed; it wasn't that hard to see. But this wasn't the man he was. No, he was Chuck Bass, playboy extraordinaire, the dark prince of the UES and he wasn't supposed to change. He was perfectly content with how his life was before and he was not going to change.

Chuck suddenly jerked out of his thoughts when the bartender placed a beer in front of him.

"I didn't order this," Chuck stated, pushing it back. The bartender motioned his head to his left and said with an amused glint in his eyes, "No, but she did."

Turning his head, Chuck found himself looking at an attractive young woman with heavily applied makeup, wearing a dress that literally took the 'little' in 'little black dress' too far. She winked at Chuck, raising her glass towards him before bringing it to her plump, collagen-induced lips.

Chuck leered back at the woman, his eyes trailing up and down her body. She was beautiful, despite her obvious unnatural assets, and was the very distraction that he needed right now. But with every glance he took, he began to realise that change was inevitable.

"Tell the lady over there," Chuck said to the bartender as he stood up, twirling the band on his finger, "that I don't go for cheap."

* * *

Blair's eyes opened immediately at the sound of the door creaking. She could feel Chuck's presence in the room and resisted the urge to turn toward him and berate him.

Instead, she kept still, keeping her breathing low, pretending that she was asleep as he walked through the room, stripping down to his boxers and changing into his pyjamas. She could smell the faint smell of liquor in the room and would've rolled her eyes if it weren't for the fact that she had to shut them quickly as Chuck crouched beside where she was sleeping, his gaze piercing her body. The last thing she wanted now was a confrontation considering that she was tired and worn out but when Chuck slipped his hand under the cover and placed it gently against her stomach, she gasped slightly out of surprise.

"You're awake," Chuck said, quickly retracting his hand, a smirk alight on his face.

"Well, now I am," Blair replied annoyed, but somewhat taken back by his actions. "Need I guess where you were?"

"If you don't know by now, then you really don't know me."

"Then shouldn't you be having crazy meaningless sex with some random bimbo by now?" Blair asked with snark, propping her head up with her arm.

"I could be," Chuck said, bluntly, able to clearly see Blair's dejected face in the moonlight, "but then I realised, I'm not my mother."

Once again, Blair was taken aback, unsure of what had happened to Chuck to have ever made him think even once that he was like the evil vixen he had for a mother.

"My mother abandoned my family when I was little, I'm not going to make the same mistake that she did. Believe it or not, Blair, I do like to think I have some dignity," Chuck stated, a smile gracing both his and Blair's faces.

"So, what happens now?" Blair asked the one question that they both had no idea how to answer. Chuck shrugged his shoulders, but from the fixed look in his eyes, she knew that he wouldn't give up until he had an answer.

"Well, unless this baby isn't mine-" he said, the sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Oh, like this baby isn't yours? Considering I've been with so many men in the past month," Blair retorted with a less than amused expression.

"Well, there was that guy from Vegas…" Chuck began light-heartedly, as Blair slapped his arm.

"You mean the guy who tried to force himself on me when I was basically half wasted? Chuck, I think I have better taste than him…but then again I'm not so sure," Blair replied sweetly showing that once again, she could outwit Chuck.

"Blair," Chuck said softly after his laughter died down, "I'm in till the end."

He looked up at her, sincerity shining in his dark gaze and once again, Blair felt the butterflies do somersaults in her stomach as he reached out for her hand. Blair paused, before intertwining her fingers with his, unsure if this was for real.

Chuck placed a gentle kiss on her hand and they stayed silent and still, careful not to break the unspoken tenderness that they found in each other during their most intimate moments.

* * *

"You do realise that you'll have to eat properly now," Chuck said as he picked up one of the maternal pamphlets that lay dejectedly on the coffee table.

"Well, then you'll have to give up smoking. I am not letting my child be born with defective lungs," Blair replied, tweedling her fingers with her bag strap, glancing around the waiting room at the other pregnant women waiting for the OB/GYN. Her gaze fell upon a woman who sat opposite her with a little boy around the age five who sat next to her. The woman had her son's – Blair assumed it was her son – hand on her protruding stomach, a warm, kind hearted smile glued to her face. The little boy squealed as he felt something move and this time he placed his ear against the belly, trying to hear for another signs.

It seemed impossible to Blair that in nine months time she would be in the same position as the lady, minus the little boy, of course. She tried to imagine herself with a stomach the size of a watermelon and silently thanked God that Prada had just released a maternity line.

"Oh really, as opposed to our child not wanting to eat at all," Chuck said, as he turned to face Blair, but found that her mind was preoccupied. "She's going to give birth soon."

"And you would know considering you're the expert on pregnant women?"

"Well, the expert of female body parts," Chuck leered, but then replied amused, "Her baby bump's hanging low. The baby's getting ready to come out."

"That sounds more like an old wives tale than a scientific fact," Blair drawled, however from the smirk on her face, she was clearly impressed by his sudden knowledge about pregnancy.

"Lily would be absolutely insulted to hear you call her an 'old wife'."

Blair shook her head and rolled her eyes, hitting his arm softly, but before she could reply, the secretary called out, "Mr and Mrs Bass, the doctor's ready for you."

* * *

"So Blair, is this your first visit to the OB/GYN since you discovered your pregnancy?"

Blair nodded her head as Dr Daley, an elderly woman with a distinctive English accent and round wire-rimmed glasses, adjusted her screen, trying to get a better view of the inside of Blair's uterus.

"And how long ago, did you realise that you were pregnant?"

"About a week ago," Blair said, staring at the screen as a new image popped up.

"Is that Blair's stomach?" Chuck questioned, moving closer to the screen as he tried to make any sense of the what looked to be nothing more than blue and black squiggly lines. Whenever Lily had brought home one of her ultrasounds, he always had her point out where the baby was after he had mistakenly thought a coffee stain was his new sibling.

"Uterus, to be correct," Daley smirked, entertained by the young couple. She turned her head back to the screen, but as she did, a frown loomed on her face as she began to realise that there was something wrong. Her confused look wasn't unnoticed by Blair and Chuck and Blair instantly asked, "Is everything okay?"

Daley kept silent, trying various combinations to get a better look in Blair's uterus, but all she saw disappointed more. "Blair, I'm going to have to ask you to get dressed," she said, finally convinced that her job was done despite the fact that the next part would be the hardest. "And for you and Chuck to meet me back in my office."

* * *

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Blair asked before she even sat down in Daley's office.

"Blair, I suggest you sit before I tell you," Daley said and waited until Blair and Chuck had sat down before she gave them her news. "I'm going to be straight out and say this. Blair, there is no foetus in your uterus. I'm sorry, but you're not pregnant."

Out of all the revelations that Daley could've told them, Chuck and Blair were definitely not expecting this.

"But that's impossible," Blair stammered, resting her hand on her stomach. "I saw the results…they were positive. Chuck saw them too." She pointed towards her husband who leaned back in his chair, rubbing his jaw as he pondered over Daley's words.

"Blair, I believe what you went through was pseudocyesis or also known as false pregnancy. It's a rare condition that produces false symptoms of pregnancy such as morning sickness, cravings and even produces positive pregnancy results. It's unsure why it occurs to some women, but it can also be caused by stress, anxiety and to some extent the want for a child. However, in your case, I believe that since the fact that you two are newlyweds, Blair might've felt the duty to the next step, which is parenthood. I certainly wouldn't put it past her to have felt the need for a child…"

By this point, Blair had already zoned out, lingering on the words 'I'm sorry, but you're not pregnant'. She didn't know whether to be overjoyed and pleased, but all she felt was the incriminating hole in her stomach that she had thought was filled with a child. It was ironic that a week ago, she was dreading bringing a baby into this world whereas now it seemed to be the one thing she was most comfortable to do. After much talk with Serena about Lily's upcoming delivery and the fact that Chuck had began to grow lukewarm to the idea, Blair, herself, had become adjusted to the fact that she had – or thought she had – a baby growing inside of her.

She didn't feel Chuck place his hand on top of hers, instead staring blankly at the wall behind Daley adorned with baby pictures. Chuck sat silently, taking in all that Daley was saying. He didn't know what to say or do, except nod his head politely and literally drag Blair from her seat as she was still in a state of shock.

He helped her into their limo and throughout the ride, he simply watched as she said nothing and instead concentrated outside the window, trying to forget all that was and all that could've ever been.

* * *

Chuck, being a gentlemen let Blair enter their suite first, watching as she automatically took off her coat, and began to tidy up despite the fact that their room was immaculately clean.

"Blair?" Chuck said hesitantly, but she ignored him, dusting away a spec that was invisible to Chuck.

"Chuck," Blair said, the defiant tone in her voice suggesting that she didn't want to talk about their visit to the doctors. However, Chuck being Chuck was beyond keeping quiet and instead persisted.

"Blair," he said as a statement rather than a question, taking her hand and spinning her around so that she faced him. "We need to talk-"

"CHUCK! Just stop it!" Blair yelled, shocking herself and Chuck causing him to let go of her hand and step back. "I wasn't pregnant! End of story. No need for any 'Blair, we need to talk'. I don't need any help and certainly not from you. The only thing that you can do for me is to bring down Hazel already!" she spat, and Chuck instantly knew that Blair was beginning to close herself up, just as she did whenever she felt like her world was collapsing. The bitch was back and all Chuck could do was play along with her game or else risk losing her altogether.

"Well Waldorf," Chuck said icily, straightening up and taking his phone out of his pocket. "It seems that this day may not be a complete waste for you after all."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Cross My Heart  
**Pairing: **Blair/Chuck  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **"Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"**  
Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Gossip Girl.  
**A/N: **So, it's been a _long _time since I last updated. I apologise for that and just wanted to thank EVERYONE who's stuck by me with this story. Okay, to be honest, I've had a major lack of inspiration and even right now, I don't think my muse is working. I don't think that I did my best in this chapter and I'll admit that my writing's been pretty dull. I'm honestly not sure when I'll write the next chapter, but hopefully it'll at least be before September 1 and my exams. Ah sighh. Hope you guys enjoy! BIG THANKS to NAT and SouJiro-LoVeR!

* * *

It was no surprise that the following day at school, the gossip mill was high with rumours that Blair was pregnant. The moment Blair and Chuck had stepped out of their limo onto the school property, stares and fingers were pointed in their direction, reminiscent of when they had first made their marriage public. Chuck gave Blair a sideways glance, but found that she was staring blankly at the open courtyard in front of her, watching as the students made no secret of their gossip.

"You're not pregnant," Chuck said to her as a statement to re-boost her confidence whilst they walked in sync, glaring at their fellow classmates.

"I never wanted to be," she replied vacantly.

"Well, then stop looking like you did," he hissed back to her and she rolled her eyes, walking ahead of him in annoyance. Chuck stopped walking at the sound of his name being called and spun around to find his stepsister scampering towards him, a concerned expression on her face.

"Hey, what happened yesterday?" she asked, as she and Chuck watched Blair disappeared into the building by herself, clearly not in the best mood. Serena was quite aware that it had been their first visit to the OB/GYN yesterday and had tried calling Blair numerous times last night but all she had gotten was Blair's chipper voice mail.

"She's not pregnant," Chuck said flatly and Serena looked blankly at him, her mouth shaped perfectly in an 'o', and confusion spreading over her face. Despite Chuck's urge to pull out a 'dumb blonde' insult, he surprisingly didn't fell up to it and proceeded with glaring down a freshman.

"But…I saw the test…she's pregnant…" Serena stammered.

"It was false. There is no baby," he said monotonously, but there was something in his voice that made Serena think that there was more to her stepbrother than met the eye.

"Chuck…did you want that baby?" she said, raising her eyebrows as he faced her, a faint tug at his lips.

"Serena, I'm Chuck Bass. Children are not in my horoscope."

"But they could be in your future," she insinuated.

Chuck glared at her sorely and racked his brain for a smart retort, but for once in his life, Chuck Bass was left without the last say. He dropped his gaze to the ground for a split second and tightened his jaw. As much as he had tried to deny it to himself, this 'baby' had sparked a feeling in him. He still didn't know what it was, but it still lingered in his body, mocking him as he and Blair had to live through the aftermath.

Last night, Blair had barely said a word to him after he had shown her the picture, merely nodding her head in a menacing move, and heading straight to the bathroom where she stayed for a good, solid hour. He hadn't questioned her when she emerged, instead watching as she snatched the phone from his hands, and said plainly, "So, what are we going to do?"

Chuck regained his composure and turned to face Serena, saying clearly, "They could be…but they won't be Blair's."

The full impact of his words hit Serena as he walked off dejectedly into the building and for once, she felt sorry for her stepbrother. True, they had had their fair share of ups and downs, but even she had to admit that during the past couple of months, he had acted in a way that she could almost be proud of. She had watched as he had begun to grow considerate of Blair and adapt to her feelings, acting – dare she say it – remotely human and less of the Bass ass that he was.

As Dan sneaked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, Serena only wondered how long it would take before they realised that they loved each other.

* * *

"Girls, move out of the way. White trash coming through," Hazel announced maliciously as she caught sight of Blair walking towards her and her group. As the girls laughed, Blair paused in her stride, having heard exactly what Hazel had said. She prepared herself with her favourite armoured smile and strode to where Hazel was standing, eyeing her intensely.

"Hazel," Blair said sweetly, slipping her hand into her blazer pocket, feeling for her phone.

"Blair," Hazel replied equally as saccharine, "I forgot that they let whores into Constance."

"Well, obviously or else you'd have no where else to go."

Students began to crowd the hallway, watching as the former Queen and the current one stood toe to toe, preparing for the worst.

"You know what, Hazel, I'll give you three seconds," Blair said. She felt a warm hand place itself on her shoulder and instantly knew who was standing beside her, ready to take on her former 'friend'.

"Three seconds till what?" Hazel asked incredulously, although a sharp pain on her side told her that trouble was brewing and she was about to be hallway stew.

"Three seconds till you realised that you're fighting a losing battle. There's only one Queen Bee and you and I are staring at her," Chuck said, taking Blair's hand in his. Blair felt his gaze pierce her, but she couldn't look at him, afraid of what she'd see. Instead, she kept her eyes on Hazel who herself was growing nervous at what they were concocting.

"Blair's reign's over like last season's pair of Manolo Blahniks," Jenny snidely commented from Hazel's side.

"How would you know? You don't even own a pair," Blair refuted, looking at her former protégé in disgust. She faced Hazel once more, whipping her phone out of her pocket and saying proudly, "Any last words before I destroy you?"

And before Hazel could reply, Blair pressed a button on her phone, with an innocent, "Opps, too late."

Hazel's mouth dropped and Chuck smirked as people's phones started to ring simultaneously. Instantly, everyone reached for their devices, curious to see what Blair had up her sleeve and as soon as their eyes met the screen, they all gasped in shock, amazed at what they were seeing. Hazel grabbed Jenny's phone and when she saw the latest message from Gossip Girl, she gasped in horror, realising that her 'secret' was now out in the open. It had never dawned on her that she would get caught, but the living proof was staring her in the face, like a smack on the head.

"Told you you where a whore," Blair said, taking Chuck's hand and leading him through the stunned students that faced Hazel with mockery and ridicule. "Everyone knows that hooking up with a newly engaged man is a no-no in the UES…especially one who's old enough to be your father."

* * *

By the end of the day, Blair's pregnancy had become a rumour of yesterday and Hazel's sudden disappearance was the latest buzz. She had gone missing right after the exposal of her affair with Samuel Johnson, a media mogul in his early 40s, who had recently been engaged to his long time girlfriend.

It truly amazed Blair how vicious the UES was, but then again, she was notorious for her wicked ways. As she waited outside the school for Chuck to arrive, she watched as the students passed her, afraid to look her in the eye. They feared her … just the way she liked it. She waved at them casually, sending them fake grins and all they could do was quiver and pretend to be friendly.

"How does it feel to be on top again, your highness?" said Serena as she stood next to Blair, no doubt shocked at how quickly Blair had regained her throne.

"Like it should be," Blair said positively, radiating with satisfaction.

"So, where does this leave you and Chuck?"

"Excuse me," Blair said, raising her eyebrows at her best friend, despite the tugging feeling at her heart.

"Come on, Blair. You guys had an agreement. His help for your throne. Well, you've got it, so what happens now?" Serena asked.

"Well, I suppose we get a divorce or something," Blair uttered, glancing at her nails to avoid Serena.

"Blair, we both know, that it's not as simple as that."

"Yes, it is. All we have to is sign a piece of paper."

Serena scoffed and tried again. "Blair, you have feelings for Chuck. It's so obvious. And even though, Chuck may be the spawn of Satan, it's easy to see that he has feelings for you." Blair raised her head slowly, unwillingly listening to what Serena had to say. "I know that I don't have the best relationship with Chuck, but even I can tell that he's falling in love with you."

Blair didn't realise that her mouth had dropped until Chuck had finally made his way to them, puzzled as to Blair's reactions.

"What's wrong with your face?" Chuck said as Serena laughed and Blair scowled, shaking her head.

"Nothing, Serena's just commenting on her latest sexcapade with Humphrey," Blair replied, to Serena's annoyance.

"Can I get a ride?" Serena asked smugly as Blair walked towards the limo, but the grimace on Blair's face was enough for her to know the answer. "Have fun you two!"

As soon as they entered the limo, Chuck asked Blair curiously, "What was she going on about?"

Blair shook her head and looked out the window at Serena waving to them, replying, "Nothing important."

* * *

It didn't take long for Chuck to realise that Blair was still acting strange. Once they had arrived back at their suite, Blair had immediately separated herself from him, heading straight to the bed where she took her laptop out, doing something aimlessly on it.

And as usual, he had headed to the bar, no doubt watching as she 'subtly' shot him tiny glances. The events of today had been a whirlwind. It surprised him how quickly Blair had regained her crown and to be honest, it disappointed him. Ever since last night, he had secretly hoped that their plan wouldn't work because deep down, he knew he wasn't ready for their façade to crack and for his imminent return to reality.

"Chuck."

Chuck glanced up, slipping out from behind the bar and moving closer to Blair, who gazed at him with an almost sad expression.

"What happens now?"

"Well, now there's nothing stopping us from getting a divorce," Chuck said, almost sullenly, shrugging his shoulders and taking a swag from his scotch. He sat down next to Blair on the bed, waiting for her to prod on, but she sat quietly, unsure of what to say or act. "Besides, it's not like you _want_ to stay married to me," Chuck said temptingly, his gaze meetings hers and she smirked, rolling her eyes without apphrehension.

"Sure, Chuck. My dream come true," she laughed, but that quickly died as her words rang a familiar tune and he looked at her without conviction, his eyes secretly pleading for her to tell him that what he wanted to hear. "Well, we can't stay married. It'd-it'd be uncoventional, it'd-it'd be..."

But before she find the proper words to express the lie she was trying to believe, he pressed his lips onto hers, finally succumbing to the temptation that was Blair Waldorf. At first, she tried to resist, but as the kiss deepened, she let herself go, allowing herself to be overcome by the sensuous taste of his lips. Blair moaned softly as he pressed harder, sliding his hands over her back, caressing the skin revealed by her uniform. They knew that after this moment, their situation would become even more complicated, but that was the last thing on their minds as their bodies moved together, waiting to be joined. Blair fumbled her hands to the front of Chuck's shirt, trying to undo the first button, but before she could, he grabbed her petite hands and whispered gently into her ear, "Are you sure?"

She greedily kissed him, closing her eyes as she allowed his lips to ravage her body and just as she was undoing his collar button -

"CHUCK! BLAIR! CHUCK! BLAIR!"

They stopped regretably and pulled apart from each other, panting as they gave each other a guily glance. Chuck stood up from the bed, ready to kill the person pounding on the door.

"What?!" Chuck answered angrily, as he opened the door and found Erik, worry and anxiousness written over his young face.

"It's Mom," Erik said quickly, as the fear inside him made him take no notice of Chuck's dishevelled appearance. "She's been taken to the hospital. Bart just called and they were at a restaurant and Mom-she just, she just started bleeding and, and I think it's the baby."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

All my stories are now in the 'Gossip Girl' section of tv shows. :)

* * *

**Title: **Cross My Heart  
**Pairing: **Blair/Chuck  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **"Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"**  
Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Gossip Girl.  
**A/N: **WOHOO! Look who's back! I am tremendously sorry for the extremely long time since my last update. This story's definitely taken its time to evolve and the fact that I've had so much going on hasn't helped. I can't stress how much I appreciate everyone's reviews and kind words. If it weren't for them, this story would be dead a long time ago. It means a lot to me that you guys still want to know what's going to happen despite my lack of updates. With that being said, I have absolutely no clue when the next chapter will be updated. I do have the whole story planned, but considering that I start year 12 tomorrow, who knows if my next update will be next week or in a month's (hopefully not that long) time. I'm also lagging with review replying, and I promise I'll try to catch up with that from now on.

Oh, and just out of curiosity, but I am looking for a beta so if anyone can help, that would be very much appreciated. This chapter hasn't been beta'd so be all prepared to see my mistakes.

And one last thing…any suggestions on what to name the new Baby Bass now that it's a girl? :)

* * *

"Lily Bass' room!" Chuck yelled as he ran to the hospital's front desk, an out of breath and tired Eric and Blair chasing after him. As soon as the nurse pointed in the direction of his stepmother's room, he immediately began ran to the room, stopping only when he realised that his wife and stepbrother were still lagging behind him.

"Come on," he said urgently and they sped up, barely stepping into the room when Bart Bass stopped them, pushing them back into the foyer, closing the door behind him.

"Father, what happened?" Chuck said worriedly, trying to peek through the door window. He felt Blair intertwine her hand with his and found a sympathetic smile on her face as she waited intently for Bart's words.

"It was-it was," Bart choked back his words, running his hand over his head. For the first time in his life, Chuck had never seen his father so vulnerable, unlike anything that he had ever remembered. Bart Bass to him had always been an indestructible creature, a man who redefined the word 'tyrant', but here he was, shaking in his Italian shoes like a little boy afraid of the dark.

However as Serena appeared, running towards them with a just as concerned demeanour, Bart took the moment to regain his composure and was once again the stern man feared by the UES.

"It was a condition known as placenta praevia," Bart said firmly. "The doctors said that her placenta is covering her cervix which caused the bleeding."

"Wait, so what does this mean?" Serena asked anxiously. "Is mom and the baby okay?"

"Now that the bleedings stopped, your mother's okay, but if it starts again, then her life and the baby's will be at more risk."

Both Serena and Blair gasped and Chuck held his head low, praying to whoever was there that nothing of the sort would happen.

"Is it okay if we go see her?" Eric asked, breaking the silence. Bart nodded and pulled open the door as the group tiptoed into the room, trying not to wake up the sleeping Lily Bass.

"She looks so tired," Blair quipped as they gathered around her. Lily's once rosy face was now pale as the sheets that she laid in and even in her sleep, she had her hands protecting the swollen bump that she carried.

"But she's still beautiful," Chuck said sincerely, standing behind Blair as she took a seat next to Lily's body.

"Charles, you flatter me too much," Lily said hoarsely, shifting uncomfortably as she opened her eyes, astounded but touched to see the ones she loved surrounding her. She grimaced happily as Serena and Eric flung themselves at her, hugging her tightly.

"Oh mom, we were so worried," Serena said as she kissed Lily's stomach, rubbing it gently.

"Well, honey, I'm fine as you can see and so is your little sister."

Silence erupted in the room as everyone paused, hanging off of Lily's last word.

"Si-sister?" Chuck stammered, almost afraid to ask as if the joyous bubble around them would burst. He turned to his father and was met with a small, yet genuine smile.

Serena and Eric hugged their mother even tighter, squealing and laughing with excitement and Chuck pat his father on the back, exchanging an unspoken congratulations with their happy faces. Blair watched as the van der Bass family erupted into happiness, glad to be part of the celebration, but as they settled down, bustling with details about their newest member, she couldn't help but feel slightly saddened knowing that her time as a family member was cutting short.

* * *

"Wait, you two were doing what?" Serena asked dumbfounded as she and Blair sat in the hospital cafeteria, picking apart their two-dollar muffins.

"We were about to express ourselves intimately-"

"You were about to have sex with Chuck."

"Serena!" Blair shrieked. "Could you make it sound anymore repulsive?"

"Alright, you and Chuck were about to have dirty, filthy – argh, I think I just gagged," Serena said, scrunching her face as she tried to erase the mental images from her mind.

"Serves you right. And besides, we didn't. It was simply a moment of weakness that will never happen again," Blair said sternly, pushing away her muffin. "S, can we please leave this place? It's revolting and everything smells like old people."

"Blair!" Serena hissed, hiding her head as an elderly man in a wheelchair rode past them, sending them a dirty stare.

"What? It's the truth," Blair replied haughtily, standing up. Serena followed and they walked back together to Lily's room, the topic of Chuck still fresh in Serena's mind.

"So, you're saying you wouldn't have sex with Chuck?" Serena asked.

"Not even if my life depended on it."

"What if my life depended on it? Say I was taken hostage by some gang and the only way they'd let me free is if you'd sleep with Chuck."

"Well, then say hello to your new best friends because there is still no way I'd sleep with him."

"But you wanted to, didn't you?" Serena said, stopping in front of Lily's room, an arrogant smile hanging on her face.

"You know, S, I can't tell whose side you're on anymore. I swear you're turning more like him everyday. Just add a penis and stop dying your hair, and you'd be a dead replica."

"For your information, I don't dye my hair. I'm naturally blonde!"

"Which explains everything," Blair replied, rolling her eyes.

"Admit it, B. You have feelings for him," Serena said, folding her hands in front of her chest. Despite the animosity she held towards Chuck, even she knew that he had fallen hard for Blair and vice versa. It made her wonder how long until they would ignore their egos and admit their true feelings then maybe there could be some normalcy back in the UES.

But as Blair growled and pushed past her into the room, Serena shook her head and headed into the room. Of course Blair wouldn't say anything – she was just as stubborn as Chuck and knowing both of them, it would be far long before they would confess anything.

"And then he just left. He was muttering something about a man being found in your suite," Lily explained to Blair as Serena took a seat by her side.

"He just left? That man could be dangerous. He could have a gun!" Blair exclaimed and Serena noted the immediate behaviour change.

"I don't think so, Blair honey. When the hotel called, they sounded like they had everything under control, so I'm sure everything's fine. Chuck will be fine," Lily said, stroking Blair's hand to keep her from worrying.

As Blair sank back in her seat, an anxious expression settling over her face, Serena was more than certain on one thing.

Blair was definitely in love with Chuck Bass.

* * *

As Chuck made his way through the hotel foyer to the manager's office, he thought back to the call he had received at the hospital. It had been the hotel manager reporting that one of the maids had found a strange man lurking in his suite. The man had been snooping around their items and as soon as the maid had entered the room, she had screamed, alerting the other members of staff. In normal circumstances, Chuck would've waited until Blair had returned to the Lily's room before both of them departed to deal with the circumstances, but the second that the manager had mentioned that the man looked like Brad Pitt, a light bulb lit up in Chuck's brain. It couldn't be … could it? As soon as he pushed open the manager's door, he found that it was in fact exactly who he expected it to be.

"Look who's here from the slums of Las Vegas," Chuck said coldly, entering the room to find it filled with two hotel staff members, the hotel manager and a tall, blonde, burly man seated at the desk, his hands cuffed together.

"Funny, boy … that's exactly what I was going to say about you," 'Brad' replied, leaning back in his chair raising his hands atop of his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chuck snarled. "Last thing I heard, Blair had her shoe up your ass…literally."

"You're lucky I didn't have my way with her that night or else she wouldn't be your pretty little wife – "

Brad didn't have time to blink as Chuck pounced on him, pulling him up by his shirt collar and banging up against the wall.

"Don't. Ever. Say. Things. Like. That. Again." Chuck growled, shocking the staff members and manager into taking a step away from him. "If you so much as mention Blair again, I'll make sure that your head goes through this wall."

Brad cocked his head to the side and gave a hearty laugh. "Oh boy, I'd like to see you try. Besides, why should you care what I say about that little slut? You weren't even her boyfriend that night. So, how, boy, did you become her husband."

It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement and even the staff members looked at Chuck puzzled, trying to decode what the tanned man was saying.

And that's when another light bulb sparked.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Chuck said, grasping tighter on Brad's collar so that Brad's face began to turn the slightest shade of red.

"Mr Bass," the hotel manager interjected, confused as to what was happening, however Chuck paid no attention to him.

"It was you who sent the photos to me and Blair. The ones from the wedding."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, boy," Brad stammered as he felt his throat closing up, but Chuck continued on pressing harder, feeling no mercy as Brad's face began to resemble that of a blueberry.

"Mr Bass," the hotel manager said more firmly and Chuck reluctantly let go, watching as Brad fell to the floor, clutching at his neck.

"You-son-of-a-bitch," Brad coughed harshly. "You could've fucking killed me!"

"That was part of the plan," Chuck muttered as the staff members and manager left the room hesitantly at Chuck's request. As soon as they left, Chuck closed the door behind them and moved closer to Brad, saying with a devilish grin, "You mean, son-of-a-Bass."

* * *

"Chuck!" Blair called out frantically as she entered their suite, throwing her shoes and her bag to the side. As he emerged from the bathroom, wet and wearing only a bathrobe, Blair strode up to him and slapped him across the face, hard.

"What in the world was that for?" Chuck exclaimed as he pushed Blair away from him before she could give him another whack.

"You neanderthal, there's a reason why people invented the mobile phone!" Blair shrieked, "So that people can answer when someone calls them five times!"

"My dear Waldorf, were you worried?" Chuck asked amused as he rubbed his jaw.

"No, you heinous pig, I was merely concerned. It's a bit hard to get a divorce when your husband's dead," Blair retorted as Chuck's face fell, but he hid it with a scowl. "Alright, who was it? Some man whose wife you screwed?"

As Chuck moved towards her, his eyes filled with darkness, she felt the tension in the room shift as he leaned towards, holding onto on her petite arms. "I would never cheat on you, Blair Waldorf."

Blair stared back at him, searching for the truth behind his eyes and as they stood there, for the first time in her life, she felt the immense power that Chuck Bass held from his broody gaze. In that moment, she was completely, absolutely mesmerised by him and would've done anything that he asked. If he told her to strip down, she would. If he told her to flap her hands like a chicken, she would. If he told her to make love to him, she would…but purely because right now, she realised what Serena had been saying to her.

She was falling for Chuck Bass. Hard.

"Blair, did you hear a word I said?"

Blair realised that Chuck was shaking her while she was standing there like an idiot.

"Um, I'm sorry," she stammered, "I'm just a, bit out of it." Blair took a seat on the bed, but Chuck had known Blair for too long to know that something was wrong.

"Blair, you're lying. What's going on?"

"It's nothing," she said, shaking her head. "Who was the man?"

Chuck scoffed and decided to let it go this time. If Blair were unwilling now, it'd take forever before she would tell him. He sat down next to her on the bed, explaining how 'Brad' had seen their 'wedding announcement' in the newspaper and had known that it was simply for appearances.

"He wanted to blackmail us?" Blair said in disbelief.

"Exactly. He knew some of the staff at the hotel we stayed at and they allowed him access to the hotel security footage. From there, he sent us the photos and the rest is history."

"Well, everything except what happened tonight which you still have to explain," Blair said and Chuck nodded his head, knowing there was no point in telling her a lie.

"One of the cleaning maids found him in our room, searching through our stuff. They have no clue how he got access to our suite, just that he was there."

"And then…?" Blair waited for Chuck to continue on, but he seemed hesitant as he got off the bed and walked to the window, staring out at the New York backdrop.

In a cold, distant voice as dark as the night, Chuck replied, "He got what he deserved."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Cross My Heart  
**Pairing: **Blair/Chuck  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **"Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"**  
Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Gossip Girl.  
**A/N: **Here we go, three more chapters left after this one! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed...you guys are amazing!! :) And a tremendous thank you to Sarah who did an awesome job beta'ng! :) And another thanks to everyone who offered to beta. :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter...sorry if it's a bit short... xox Andrea

* * *

"And then what happened?"

"Nothing! The ass left the room before telling me what really happened," Blair replied annoyed, slamming her textbook shut. The librarian sent her an angry glance from across the room, but Blair took no notice, pulling her beeping Blackberry from her purse. Serena leaned over the table to glance at the screen and Blair smirked when her eyes read the latest post by Gossip Girl.

**"Just in: N and J taking their separate paths? We hear it's messier than that. It seems that our UES prince and Brooklyn's mini Deborah Harry have split after a nasty yelling match in front of Constance. Could it be because of lil J's new 'tude or was it something much deeper than that. According to some bystanders, mentions of our lovely Queen B were dropped. Does N still have feelings for B? The age-old question but we're more curious as to what B's willing to do…after all, the Bass ring is still on her finger. One way or another, lil J's going to keep her hands on the throne despite there being a prince. It's up to you, B. Make us proud."**

"Should I be surprised?" Blair snorted as she scrolled down the page to look at the pictures of Nate and Jenny, arguing heavily.

"If Gossip Girl is right, then yeah, you should be."

"Explain S?"

"Weren't you reading the same post that I was reading?" Serena asked, pulling the phone out of Blair's hand and scrolling back up to where it mentioned Blair. "Nate _might_ have feelings for you."

Blair re-read the post again, only this time the words truly sank in. Nate…still in love with her? It couldn't be. Absolutely could not be possible. He was over her; he'd made that clear when he had decided to date that blonde imitation of her.

"I'm surprised you're not celebrating," Serena stated, arching her brow. "I would've thought that you'd be halfway out the door by now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nate's single, Blair. I would've expected a Blair Waldorf game plan already in action."

"Geez, S; I'm married!" Blair exclaimed, raising her finger in the air. And in that moment, everything became clear to Blair. She was married; happily married. True that Chuck had been the last person she had expected to marry; now he was the only person that she could picture as her husband.

"You mean it? This is Chuck, remember," Serena said slowly, although inside, she was beginning to grow excited. This was Blair, after all, and when Blair Waldorf declared something, it was official.

Blair sat back in her chair, tugging on a strand of her hair. She meant it; she really did. She was married to Chuck and glad to be. There was no urge to run back to Nate; he was a tool; a chiselled, good-looking tool that she wanted to have nothing more to do with. As far as she was concerned, he could disappear to China and she wouldn't care.

"Blair…do you love Chuck?" Serena asked, squeezing Blair's hand, her face lighting up.

"I-no, I…well, I-" Blair cut herself short and faced Serena with guilty eyes. All that could ever be said revealed themselves in her features, and reluctantly, Blair nodded her head, knowing that now there was no turning back.

Chuck had feelings for her, she knew that he did…all that mattered now was that she made him realize that.

* * *

"Have you seen Chuck?" Blair asked a group of guys, but they shrugged their shoulders, leaving Blair to run off in the other direction. Ever since her confession in the library, she had gone on a wild goose chase trying to find her husband. It seemed that he had disappeared off the premises, but Blair knew that he was probably off smoking a joint somewhere.

The big question, though, was what was she going to say to him when she finally found him? She couldn't exactly tell _him 'Chuck, you idiot, I love you'_. No, that'd go against ever moral she had. Maybe she could lure him to say it. Light candles around their suite, lie seductively on their bed wearing nothing but red, satin lingerie…that would definitely get the words out of the Bass' mouth.

"Umph! Watch where you're going!" Blair exclaimed as she bumped into someone, nearly tumbling to the ground. As she looked up at the person, she felt herself miss a breath, looking into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. However, she quickly regained her composure and said tightly, "Nate."

"Hey Blair," Nate replied, tiredly but happily. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh, that's great, but I've got important things to do." Blair began to walk off, but suddenly a hand grabbed onto her shoulder, gripping onto it strongly.

"What the...?" She spun around, trying to shrug the hand off, but failed. "Nate…what are you doing?"

"Blair, this is really important…it'll only take a second," he said desperately. He gave her his infamous puppy dog eyes and Blair found herself pitying the blonde for resorting to his good looks to make her stay. A second couldn't hurt, she supposed.

"Jenny and I broke up," Nate declared.

"Two words, Nate: Gossip Girl," Blair irked, growing fussy. She _really _needed to find Chuck.

"Well Blair, there's a reason for it-"

"That's great, Nate. Have fun telling it to your therapist because I really need to go."

"-and it's you. It's always been you. I was an idiot for going with Jenny. I just thought that maybe with her, I could get over you. But I was wrong. And then seeing you with Chuck, it just didn't make sense, it didn't fit. I know you don't really love him, just like I never really loved Jenny. You and I belong together, Blair. We always have."

Before Blair could open her mouth to angrily tell Nate off, she found his lips crashing onto hers. It was everything that she remembered; completely reminiscent of every kiss they shared: their first, their last, and everything in between. It was sweet, saccharine, made her feel like a schoolgirl…basically it was everything that she didn't want. She wanted passionate, fiery kisses. Kisses that made her want to take her clothes off and give herself entirely. There was only one person who kissed her the way she wanted – no, needed. And that person was definitely not the one kissing her right now.

* * *

They had been married for two months. Well, two months and one week, Chuck had determined. It seemed like he and Blair had been married for a lifetime. They had been through so much, more than the average couple would endure their entire lifetimes, and yet, he and Blair were closer than ever.

Chuck thought back to before Lily's hospital emergency and could vividly picture what had nearly occurred. He remembered the feel of her fingers through his hair and her lips tracing kisses against his jaw line. The smell of her sweet lavender perfume lingered over him and he smirked as he envisioned her creamy, satin skin that he had suckled on.

She would've never let him kiss her like that if she didn't have any feelings for him. And if Eric had never interrupted them, who knows what certainly could've happened. And that's when Chuck made up his mind. He threw his cigarette onto the pavement, squishing it with his shoe before stepping out of his 'hiding place', back into the bustling school crowd.

He would convince her; tell her that he wanted them to stay married. Of course this was Blair and everything concerning her was always easier said than done, but he was sure – absolutely, completely 100 percent sure – that she _loved _him. He knew it. And truth be told, he knew that he loved her too. Yes, there it was. He loved her. Charles Bass was in love with Blair Waldorf…and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Well…sure, there was that part of him that was still kicking himself in the balls, but he couldn't lose Blair. And he certainly wouldn't lose her over his stupid, male ego.

"Have you seen Blair?" Chuck asked quickly to one of Blair's former clones. The girl gave him a weird look and shook her head, walking away in a hurry. He made a mental note that she was now on his 'Chuck Bass' pests' list.

He turned the corner, pulling out his phone to text her when suddenly, he stopped, his gaze firmly locked on what he hoped was a cruel nightmare. He didn't even try pinching himself; his heart shattering was enough pain. It was like a cruel twist of fate. Chuck Bass finally admits to himself that he loves a girl only to find her kissing her ex-boyfriend. Chuck squeezed onto his phone and shoved it back into his pocket, his hand red from the pressure.

He was an idiot. A fucking idiot. As much as he wanted, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. He should've known that she'd go running back to Nate. Her '_Prince Charming'_, her knight in shining armour, Nate _fucking_ Archibald. That was how her life was meant to be. She was always meant to be Mrs. Archibald, never Mrs. Bass – this was just another tribulation before she reached her perfect happy ending like the one she'd always dreamed of.

Finally, with all his might and strength, he turned away and began walking to the nearest exit. He couldn't take any of this. They could go have mad, crazy sex for all he cared.

Where the hell was scotch when you needed it?

* * *

At the first opportunity she got, Blair pulled away from Nate's embrace and lips, and immediately slapped him across the face, her wedding ring softly grazing his skin.

"Nathaniel Archibald, I swear to God if you try to kiss me again, I will gladly stick my heel up your ass and trust me, I've had experience!" Blair yelled, pushing him out of her way and furiously stomping away.

She didn't care that people were now staring at her or the fact that her heels were loudly clanking on the ground. Now, more than ever, she wanted Chuck. All Nate's kiss had proved was that she was completely, absolutely, 100 percent sure that she had no feelings for him whatsoever.

Blair whipped out her phone from her pocket and pressed 2 on her speed dial (Serena was always number 1-BFF's rule), but all she got was Chuck's voicemail.

"Dammit," she muttered to herself.

Where the hell was Chuck Bass when you needed him?

* * *

"Chuck! Are you home?" Blair called out as she entered their suite. She kicked off her shoes and tossed her bag to the side, but stopped as she felt something _weird_. There was something about the room that gave her the feeling that something was missing. It lingered over her as she walked through the room, holding her arms around her body. The bed was perfectly made, Chuck's blankets were folded on the couch, and the mini bar was immaculately filled. Everything was where it should be…but as she stepped into the bathroom, she found what was sending her shivers. It was a single piece of paper taped to the mirror, yet as soon as Blair saw it she quickly pulled it off, reading the six words written with thick black marker.

"Here's to your happy ending, Blair," she read sadly. Despite her confusion, she knew exactly what he was trying to say. He couldn't have seen her and Nate, he simply couldn't, but this was proving to be too much of a coincidence. This was probably some sick cruel joke of his, one of his mind games that she surprisingly loved playing. She crushed the paper in her hand and threw it into the waste bin, blinking back whatever was stinging her eyes.

Blair sauntered back into the room, only this time she noticed more paper, this time a booklet half tucked under her pillow. Once again, she strode towards it, picking it up hastily to find two booklets with Chuck's writing on a piece of paper stating _'take your pick'._ Blair threw the piece of paper to the ground, and for the second time that day was at a loss for words. She held a booklet in each hand, and wasn't sure whether or not to laugh, cry, or be angry. It seemed a bit of all was appropriate.

"Annulment or divorce...? Nice, Bass," Blair muttered. This was not how she pictured today turning out. They were supposed to be happy together, ready to live a long life together despite their sarcastic fights that were expected to occur. She threw the booklets to the ground and walked to the wardrobe, flinging it open only to find in disappointment, pieces of Chuck's clothes as well as a suitcase missing.

Chuck Bass, her husband, the man she _loved,_ was gone.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Cross My Heart  
**Pairing: **Blair/Chuck  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **"Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"**  
Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Gossip Girl.  
**A/N:**Woooo! I'm back again. It took awhile, aye? Anyways, thank holidays! Sadly, there's only either one or two chapters left after this one, but a BIG GIGANTIC THANK YOU again to everyone who reviewed or alerted. This story could not have been written without all your support! A great thank you to Sarah too for beta'ng :) Hope you guys enjoy...sorry it's a bit short, though.

Ohh, one more thing...can anyone tell me what happened in the last ten minutes of Season 2, Episode 11 (The Magnificant Archibalds) and 12 (It's A Wonderful Lie)? My internet screwed up when I tried to watch the ep's so I've only seen half of both. Thanks!

* * *

"Hello! Earth to Blair!"

"Ow S!"

"Oh, so you are still with us," Serena quipped as Blair rubbed her bruising arm. "You've been staring at that portrait for nearly an hour."

"Well, it's a very interesting artwork."

"Since when were half naked sumo wrestlers interesting?"

"Obviously, Serena, you have no creative intuition…it's, uh, a masterpiece on the male physique," Blair stammered, taking a much needed sip of her juice.

"Alright, eww. That has got to be the most disgusting thing you have ever said. Come on, liven up. We're at a party!"

"You call this a party?" Blair said, raising her eyebrow at the middle-aged women surrounding Lily, each of them gushing over the presents she opened. "It's seems more like a Botox-fest."

"Blair, I'm sure only twelve of the women here have had Botox."

"There are only fifteen women here! And three of them include you, your mother and me," Blair snapped, waving her glass in the air.

"Okay, either you have major PMS or there's something on your mind," Serena said, leading Blair by the arm out of the Bass living room. "Although I'm pretty sure I've got an idea what's turning you into the Grouch."

"Well, why don't you tell me about my problems then, oh mystic mind reader," Blair replied.

"Alright then, two words: Chuck Bass." Immediately, Serena felt Blair's grip on her arm tighten and knew that Blair was still riled by her stepbrother's disappearance. For a week now they had heard no news from Chuck, only a few words from Bart explaining that his son was away for 'business' and would return home in a matter of weeks. None of which Blair believed as every time she encountered Bart, he would shift his eyes past her, greet her civilly and then leave. Something was definitely up.

"You didn't have to mention his name," Blair scoured, taking a seat on a kitchen stool and watching as Serena went to the fridge, pulling out a tub of ice cream. "Great, make me feel worse by trying to fatten me up."

"Well, if you don't want some, you don't have to have any…but look, it's your favorite flavor: crème de caramel, and it's 97% fat free," Serena enticed, holding the open tub under Blair's nose. "Mmm, smell all that deliciousness…"

"I swear, Serena, the Basses are corrupting you," Blair growled, grudgingly taking a spoon from Serena and digging it into the ice cream. "You used to be such a good child – oh, wait, I'm choking."

Serena shook her head at Blair's antics and took a spoonful herself, letting the sweet flavor dissolve in her mouth. "So, will you admit you miss him, yet?"

"I think you're confusing me with someone else. Actually, that can't be true because _no one_ misses Chuck Bass," Blair said, in her 'matter-of-fact' way.

"Who said I was talking about Chuck?"

"Well, unless you're talking about some other asshole that broke my heart then I'd like to know, because I wouldn't mind sticking my heel up his ass."

"Just like you'd do to Chuck?" Serena laughed.

"No, he'd just enjoy it," Blair replied as Serena began coughing, nearly choking in the process.

"Eww, the last thing I'd like to hear about when I'm eating ice cream is Chuck and his sex antics. I'll probably never be able to look at ice cream again."

"Hmm, he's probably with seven women, right now. One from each continent," Blair mumbled, taking no notice of Serena staring dejectedly at her spoonful of ice cream and sighing as she threw it into the kitchen sink. "They're probably all doing–"

"Blair, don't even finish that sentence!" Serena cringed, trying to picture rainbows and kittens – anything that would remove the image of Chuck doing vile things from her imagination. "Listen, B, I'm sure he'll come back soon."

"This is Chuck we're talking about."

"Yes, the same Chuck who absolutely loves and adores you."

Blair stuck her spoon into the tub and sighed softly, saying quietly, "Not anymore. If he did leave because of Nate and me, then he'll hate me forever."

"Come on, Blair, we don't know why he left. Don't be so hard on yourself and besides, it's probably as Bart said. Chuck's just gone to do some business for him and will be back before you know it," Serena reasoned, but Blair could detect the doubt in her best friend's voice.

"Then why hasn't he called or answered any of our messages?" Blair said annoyed.

"You know Chuck. He can be a little diva when he wants to be."

"Who can be a diva?" said Lily, tottering into the room, her hands carrying her protruding baby bump.

"No one," Blair muttered as she moved from her place, allowing Lily to sit down.

"You really shouldn't be walking, Mom," Serena badgered, but Lily shook her head, replying proudly, "I'm perfectly fine, darling. Although, I think your little sister is proving to be a little diva herself. Honestly, if she kicks me one more time, I'm going to hold a restraining order against her."

"Well, being the daughter of Bart and Lily Bass is definitely going to double her fighting spirit," Serena joked. "Don't tell me you're already sick of the attention you're receiving outside."

"Of course not, Serena," Lily laughed. "I just wanted a glass of water. Brooke's on the water diet now and as you can imagine, it's all gone now. I just need a refresher," Lily replied as Serena instantly took out a glass and began pouring for her mother. "You've been pretty quiet, Blair. I noticed you earlier and you've barely cracked a smile."

Blair let out a heavy sigh.

"It's Charles, isn't it?" Lily asked, taking the glass from Serena and drinking it completely. "Another one please, darling. But Blair, you should know that Chuck _will _come home soon."

"But _when_? Do you know where he is?" Blair asked, hoping for an answer, but Lily shook her head, replying, "I may love Chuck as if he were my own, but I respect whatever he tells Bart personally. However, Blair, despite what Chuck's going through, I know he cares about you deeply."

Blair looked down at the floor, a smile tugging at her lips when she noticed a puddle of water underneath Lily's legs. "Oh, Mrs. Bass, be careful, you might slip on the – oh, shit!"

Both Lily and Serena looked down at the mess on the ground, repeating exactly what Blair had said.

* * *

"MOVE! BABY COMING THROUGH! I SAID MOVE!" Serena yelled at an elderly woman passing by as she and Blair rushed Lily to the front desk of the hospital, followed by a crowd of gushing socialite women, each yelling out different methods to control the contractions that Lily had began to experience.

"Serena that was rud – oww!" Lily winced in pain as she threw her hands to her stomach.

"Oi!" Blair shouted at a passing intern, who seemed quite taken back by the extravagant women surrounding him. "This lady is in labor! She needs a doctor now! Help her!"

"Get Doctor Daley! She's my doc – OWW – get drugs instead!" Lily cringed as the baby continued its descent into the world.

"Listen, Mrs., just come with me and I'll get someone in contact with Doctor Daley soon. As for the rest of you women, er, just talk about Prada, I suppose?" the young intern said, still baffled by the sight before him. He took over Blair's position in supporting Lily and, with the help of Serena, managed to sit her into a wheelchair, wheeling her down the corridor.

"Blair, call Bart and Eric and Chuck!" Serena yelled out as she disappeared with her mother. Blair nodded her head and whipped out her phone, sending three simultaneous messages to the men, but she paused on the last text, deciding instead to call the person personally.

"Please answer, please answer," she muttered as the dial tone rang, only to be disappointed by Chuck's voicemail. "Chuck, I know you're there! Answer me, damn it! Lily's in labor, so unless you want to know where your sister is being born, you better stop being an ass and call me!"

Blair hung up and stared at her phone, wondering if Chuck would get off his high horse and ring, when suddenly her prayers were answered and she found Chuck's name blaring on the screen.

"Where is she, Blair?" was the first thing she heard as she put the phone to her ear. No hellos, or 'how you doing?' simply 'where is she?' For a second, Blair had the urge to tell him that they were somewhere in the slums of Brooklyn, but hearing Chuck's voice for the first time in a week made the reappearance of the one – well, second – thing that she loved to hate: the butterflies.

"I, uh," Blair stammered, but as he repeated his question once more, she swallowed the hurt she was carrying and stated amicably, "Mt Sinai," before hanging up. Damn Chuck Bass! Even when he wasn't present, he still had her panties in a twist. It was as if though he had some unexplainable 'hold' over her. She hated it. No, loved it. No, HATED it. No, LOVED it. She loved it. Blair sighed as she leaned against the wall, waiting for the first to arrive. She loved it and she loved him. That ungrateful bastard who just happened to be Chuck Bass.

"Gah!" Blair exclaimed. She couldn't take it anymore. All this waiting was beginning to stress her and the last thing she needed now was to develop wrinkles. Deciding to leave behind the ageing beauties, Blair strode down the corridor into the maternity ward, finding herself surrounded by screaming women and babies. Everything smelt of spilt milk and baby food.

"Excuse me," Blair said to the receptionist at the front desk, "I'm looking for Mrs. Bass. She came in a while ago." The receptionist pointed to a hallway and Blair thanked her politely. As she made her way down the hallway, Blair couldn't help but peer into the rooms she passed, all of them filled with a new mother cradling her bundle of joy. It amazed Blair that one tiny object could be so loved. She hoped that one day she would be able to experience the joys of motherhood, but as for now, she was perfectly happy being baby-free. Finally, she heard Lily's screams further down the hallway and quickened her pace until she reached the room where Lily was in, sitting upright in a bed with beads of sweat running down her face and a panicked Serena, squeezing onto her mother's hand.

"Get this baby out of me!" Lily shrieked behind her gritted teeth, whilst the nurse tried to control her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bass, but you haven't fully dilated yet. You're nearly there, though," the nurse said, a little taken by surprise by the sight of Blair standing in the doorway, gawk-eyed at the pain Lily was going through even though she hadn't given birth yet. "I'm sorry, Miss, but unless you're family, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room," the nurse stated firmly, sending Blair a stiff glare.

"Oh, well, I'm," Blair began to mutter, but a voice from behind her said strongly, "It's all right. She _is_ family." Blair had no need to turn around as Bart Bass stepped into the room, a faint smile on his face as he nodded at her politely. He walked towards his wife and took her hand in his, kissing it softly as he muttered, "It's all right. I'm here."

And that's when Blair finally understood. She _was_ part of their family, whether she liked it or not. Despite everything that had happened with Chuck, Bart still considered her his daughter-in-law and as did Lily when she yelled at Blair to 'stop being a stick and to get her butt into the room'. As Blair stood by Serena's side, a smile erupted on her face as she consoled Lily, telling her that everything would be all right. And it would be, Blair promised to herself. She was part of their family and nothing was going to change that. Not stupid Chuck or anyone. She _was_ a Bass.

"Well, now the party can start."

Speak of the devil …


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Cross My Heart  
**Pairing: **Blair/Chuck  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **"Spotted: B & C leaving JFK airport with more than matching clothes. Is that a gold ring on your ring finger, B? And it seems that C has one too. Could it really be? Are our former queen and UES's notorious playboy...married?"**  
Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own Gossip Girl.  
**A/N: **Well, this is a long time coming, but hello to everyone! I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who's stuck by this story. It really means a lot that you have and you are all the reason why I sat at my computer typed this chapter. I have to admit, I did stop watching the show after Season 2 and the only episode I saw after was the series finale, so I'm a bit rusty on writing these characters. Chuck and Blair will always hold a special place in my heart and so I hope to have this story wrapped out soon. A quick reminder that the events in CMH do take place in Season 1 and become AU as of 1x13 hence a non-psychopathic Bart and other things. Enjoy!

* * *

It took less than ten seconds after Chuck had entered the room for the nurse to exclaim that everyone minus Bart had to leave the room.

"It's our mother," Serena pouted, but the nurse glared at her, pointing to the door and proclaiming that it didn't take a village to give birth to a baby. Despondent, they emptied the room, settling in the waiting room as a silence fell over them.

Sitting next to Serena on the uncomfortable plastic chairs, Blair continuously glanced at Chuck's direction, unsure what to feel now that he had returned. He looked the same, dressed in an impeccable suit but as he caught her gaze, she noticed the all-familiar look of disdain evident in his eyes. It was the same look he shown her a year ago when she had come to him in need, but he had offered no pity.

With a clear voice and her head held high as she did when she needed to assert herself, she asked him, "Where have you been?"

"Were you worried about me?" Chuck replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I be worried? After all, this is all coming to an end," Blair said coldly, clutching her bag tighter as the unsigned papers lay inside.

Chuck tightened his jaw. Even though he hated to admit it, the words stung harder than he would've thought. Just weeks ago, he and Blair had been _happy_, they had made something out of this arranged marriage that had seemed almost real, but here they were now, two broken people with one failed sham.

"Which one did you sign?" Chuck asked, curious to know how their marriage would end, but as Blair's eyes dropped to her bag, there was a shriek and they all turned their heads to find Lily being wheeled out of her room, an exasperated Bart by her side.

"She's coming," Lily cried out to them as the nurses pushed her to the delivery room.

Serena was the first shriek, hugging Eric as tightly as she could. Even Chuck couldn't stop smirking, knowing full well that soon he would have a new sibling, one that he would always cherish. It had amused him even more to see his father with his collar undone and his sleeves pushed to his elbows, sheer anxiety over his face as he disappeared with Lily down the hallway, but he knew that Bart would be strong. That's what Bass men were born to be.

As Serena moved to hug Blair, he wondered what it would've been like if Blair had really been pregnant. True, there had been part of him that had been absolutely terrified when she had told him, but another part had thought that maybe this was how it was always meant to be. He imagined that in half a year's time they could've been the ones in the hospital, Blair luminous even through childbirth and him, the doting husband ready for fatherhood. They could've had a family – _they would've been a family._

"Are you excited?" Eric asked, siding next to his step-brother.

Chuck simply nodded, watching as the girls began to walk away and as he began to converse with Eric, if he had turned his head, he would've seen Blair giving him one last glance.

* * *

"So, what happens now?" Serena asked, picking up the water bottle from the vending machine and linking arms with Blair.

"What do you mean?"

"Chuck's back."

"I was aware of that, S. I do have eyes." They stopped in front of the nursery, peering through the glass at the newborn babies.

"You told me you love him."

"Actually, I nodded when you asked me. The words did not slip from my lips," Blair replied. She remembered that moment before everything had gone completely wrong, before Nate had kissed her and Chuck had disappeared. It seemed a lifetime ago when in fact it had only been a week.

"Then do something. You're Blair Waldorf, remember?"

Blair looked at Serena inquisitively. "Since when did you support my marriage?"

"Ever since I realized that you and Chuck might actually belong together."

"Might?"

"I'm still being cautious about a Waldorf-Bass world takeover. But admit it, B, for some God knows reason, he makes you happy, doesn't he?"

Just as Blair was about to reply, she saw the devil himself making his way towards them. Serena noticed as well and tilted her head at him before excusing herself, knowing that it was about time the two finally talked.

"Where is she off to?" Chuck asked, eyeing as Serena 'casually' looked back at them as she walked off.

"Does it matter?" Blair asked.

Chuck looked down at her, watching as she turned her gaze to the babies in front of them. "I suppose not."

They stood quietly before Blair opened her mouth, unsure if now was the right time to bring up a topic that for long they had pretended to forget. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I had been pregnant?" Blair said, her tone pensive. She watched as a nurse lifted one of the crying babies and soothed it in her arms.

"I didn't realize we were on sentimental terms now, Waldorf."

"Chuck, please."

He straightened his posture and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I do," he replied.

"Can you imagine _us_ as parents, though?" Blair said with a chortle.

Without missing a beat, Chuck said softly, "You'd be wonderful," and Blair looked up at him, hope evident in her brown eyes and as she took one large sigh, ready to declare it all, when he quickly added, "I suppose it just wasn't meant to be."

And with just eight words, her heart stopped and Blair closed her eyes, the ghost of a smile lingering on her face.

"At least now, you can get what you always wanted," Chuck said.

Blair paused. "And what would that be?"

"Don't play games, Blair. You know exactly whom I'm talking about. Your Abercrombie prince," he said scornfully, but even she could hear the hurt evident in his voice.

Blair shook her head slowly, inhaling deeply as she let his words sink over her. She should've known that he had seen the kiss. He had seen them and that was why he had left and served her with the papers. And once more, he was pushing her away, believing that Nate was best for her.

She knew it was easy to simply walk away at that moment, to let this whole charade come to end, their marriage would be over and she would never have to worry about Charles Bass ever again, but she was Blair Waldorf and Blair Waldorf never gave up when her heart was telling her to fight.

"Chuck Bass," she began. He looked at her intrigued by the sudden strength in her voice, but then his gaze moved past her.

"Chuck, Blair!" Serena's voice called out and Blair groaned, as once again events occurred before she could speak. "It's happened!" Serena cried out as she ran towards them, her blonde hair flying behind her. "Mom's had a baby!"

Without delay, Chuck broke out into a grin, his attention fully on his stepsister. "Are you serious?"

"Would I be kidding about this?" Serena replied with a smile equally as big. "Come on!"

As Serena ran off with Chuck about to follow suit, he turned to Blair first and asked, "Were you going to say something?"

Blair considered it, but knew she couldn't spoil this moment for him. "I'll tell you later," she said and he nodded, chasing off after Serena.

* * *

"Congratulations, father," Chuck said proudly. He stood next to his father in Lily's room and watched as the baby girl was passed from a cautious Eric to an ecstatic Serena. Together, Serena and Blair cooed over the baby, giggling and chatting to a drowsy Lily.

"She's a beauty. Just like her mother," Bart replied and Lily looked up at him, laughing at his words. "If only we could figure out a name for her."

"You mean, you two haven't decided already?" Serena interrupted and her mother shook her head.

"Well, we did," Bart said, "but then up to ten minutes ago, Lily decided that she didn't like the name. She would've been Cadence Bass."

"How about Sophia?" Eric suggested, but once again Lily refused.

"Brandy?" Chuck joked, and both Serena and Lily glared at him.

"She could be an Anna?" Serena offered, but Lily shook her head once more.

After the suggestion of several more names, Lily took her baby into her hands and gazed at her daughter, "I want her name to mean something to our family, our large and crazy, but loving family. Chuck, you haven't held her yet." She looked up at her step-son who seemed alarmed by the thought but instantly moved to sit beside her. Lifting the baby gently, she placed her in Chuck's steady arms.

If there was one word to describe his baby sister, it was gorgeous. Just like Lily, she already had tufts of blonde hair sticking up on her head and her cheeks were red and puffy. She kept her eyes closed, but lifted her tiny hand and Chuck smiled, curling his finger over hers. Already, he could tell that she would be a heartbreaker when she grew older and if anything, she would always have a big brother ready to break some jaws if necessary.

"What about Hope?"

They all turned to look at Blair and she explained as the sight of Chuck and the baby warmed her heart. "If you name her Hope, then it could be a reminder that through it all, your family all came together in the end. After all," she kept her gaze firm on Chuck although this was unbeknownst to him, "it's hope that keeps us believing that good things will come in the end."

Lily and Bart both shared a look, and as their daughter was rocked to sleep in her brother's hands, Bart nodded and Lily said proudly, smiling at her family surrounding her, "Everyone, meet Hope."


End file.
